The Isle : Fight For Survival
by Skylen Xander
Summary: This is a story of me as Allosaurus in game called The Isle. Follow my adventure from childhood to present time. (Some of the names in story are not the same as in game so if you are interested in knowing they names take a look into my bio ;P)
1. Chapter 1 : The Beginnig Of a Fall

**Chapter 1 : "The Beginning Of a Fall"**

Author note : Hi everyone ! I'm Skylen Xander but you can call me Xander , Skylen or Sky in short . This is a story of my life, from my childhood to the very day as you read it . This story is inspired by WhenBooksFly's story called Why So Blue ? (WSB? In short) . This story is based on what i experience in the game "The Isle". I will try my best to make it look as nice as I can 'cause I'm not fluent in English, so I might make some mistakes, but be sure to tell me what you want me to improve as this is my 1st story I will publish even just for myself as the other one I had once on deviant art got well .., canceled cause i had no viewers or ideas what to write next. But this is a different story because it happend and I will have more motivation to write it. So I guess we can get started with this story and once again a big thanks to WhenBooksFly for inspiring me with her great story that I recommend you to read!

It was a cold night. The moon was high on a cloudless sky sheding some light to the clearing of the forest. In the forest can be heard quiet murmurs of dinosaurs sleeping. Those dinosaurs are Allosaurus ... A whole pack of them. Mostly adults, but there is some adolescents and hatchlings there as well. There was also one youngling that does not sleep with other hatchlings and adolescents, but under a female Allosaurus, that is his mother. That little Allo is me, Xander. I barely remember this part of my life as it was really painful to me. That specific night was when all hell broke loose. None of us expected to be in any danger by sleeping close to a clearing, because we felt like we were strong and my Father, an alpha of the pack, was the strongest on the island. Wasn't he? That's where I was wrong. I woke up to a deep sounding growl. I slowly started to open my eyes to see what was going on while one of the packmembers, that was closer to the noise woke up immidiately, but what he saw made him scream out loud.

"Rexe-"

His scream had been cut as a giant beast close its jaws on his neck and he started to cough out his own blood .

Everyone was woken up by the scream of now a fallen dead packmember .

Some others were very unlucky to wake up seeing jaws closing on them.

"Younglings to the forest! NOW !" My mother ordered as she pushed me and the other younglings to the only safe spot at that time.

"Go with them I will try to stop them!" I heard my father's voice from behind as he was already on a back of the beast, biting its thick neck. He was our only hope for survival. Not only was he strongest, but also the smartest. But he made a mistake, we all did by staying there for the night . Everyone felt safe because we were many and no one usually wanted to pick a fight with us. But those days were about to end .

As we run, not fully aware of what was going on, my mom got pulled back to the fight. As she tried to regain her footing she screamed at us just standing and looking .

"Run ! Run now ! You are our only hope !"

Then she looked at the adolescents and spoke to them.

"Please take care of the younglings until its over." they simply nodded and tried to push me and other younglings to move deeper into the woods. But I could not just leave my mom like that .

"Mom!" I screamed as I was pulled by my tail by one of the adolescents.

She then looked at me with a calm gaze, but I could see the pain and fear in her eyes.

"You are our only child Skylen . Save yourself and the others . We will find you when its over" then she reassured me with a gentle nuzzle and said.

"Now go ! And listen to the older ones"

As I started to cry like I knew I was seeing her for last time, I whimpered.

"I won't let you down. I promise !!"

As my mother heard it she smiled and said

"Good, I know you won't! Now go and hide!" I had never run so fast in my life . It was not only because I was afraid and adrenaline was pumping in my veins, but also by fact that I tried to keep up with adolescents.

"G...guys...wait up! Hatchlings are falling behid !" They finaly slow down the quick pace so I had some time to catch my breath while hatchlings tried to come to us, nearly collapsing when they made it.

"Th...thanks" one of hatchlings finally spoke up.

We were all exhausted and we could not help it, so we laid down on the ground under a tree.

"We have to move soon" one of the olders sayed.

"W...we barely...made it!" Said one of the hatchlings, panting.

"I agree! we are all exhausted. Just let us rest for a moment" I tried to convince the olders. Even if I knew they were right and we should keep moving.

"Grrrrr fine!" Said an younger adolescent.

"But I won't wait for you when the rexes come here!" He added after a short pause.

The older adolescent looked at him, irritated by his actions.

"They are just kids remember!? You would do same if you were as young as they are" Spoke the older one.

A silence fell for almost half an hour as we rested .

Then we suddenly heard movement to our left . We all got scared that a rex is passing just right next to us.

Hatchlings begin to sob as quiet as they could . They were shaking in fear, so I tryed to comfort them.

"Whatever it is it's just passing by we are safe" at lest i hoped we were.

Just when I finished my sentence, the noises halted.

_'Just great, just when i said we are fine, it will now come to us! Good job Skylen!'_ I thought as the hatchlings looked at me.

The noises started again. Lucky for us they did not come into our direction .

When the sounds of the heavy steps faded I let out the air I did not notice I was holding.

"That was a close one I guess..." I said relieved that it was over .

"Hush there younglings" hummed an older adolescent gently .

I immediately shut my jaws with a sorry look on my face.

"It's almost sunrise" he whispered as he looked around us.

"We will move soon" he added shortly after.

As we sit there for another half an hour in a deep nervous silence we decide it's time to move.

As we carefully move between branches and small rocks, just to not make any noises, we try to get to the nearest water source to get something to drink and have a chance to catch some easy prey.

Once we made it to a small peaceful pond adolescents began to look around for any signs of danger as we tried to calm ourselves and drink a little.

"Soooo... what's the plan now ?" I asked the olders.

"For now we will try to hunt something and if we succeed we will stay here for a while" replied the older adolescent.

"But if we won't get any food here we will need to slowly move back to where our pack was.., maybe someone will be there" he added and sighed afterwards.

"Ok... and one more thing"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for letting us rest back then" i said wagging my tail.

"You would do the same" he replied calmly.

Our small conversation got interrupted by the younger adolescent calling for us to come to him.

As we made it he shows us he succeeded on a hunt and got a avaceratops that probably got separated from it's herd.

"Nice job" said the older adolescent as he praised him and his fresh kill.

"Not a big deal" the younger one replied.

We all began to feast.

After everyone was done eating. There were still leftovers. So the older adolescent suggested we stay there for a while. As time passes by, we ate the rest of what was left of the ava and started to move back where our pack was. Hoping they survived.

When we get close, the adolescents tell us to wait behind some bushes, as they went to see if it's safe for us to come out.

After a painfully long while they still hadn't came back or call us to them. The silence put me on edge.

"Stay here. I will go and see what is takeing them so long. I will be back soon. If I don't come back, run away back to the pond if I come back and see you are not here I will go there, okay?" I asked trying to sound as brave as i only could.

"O-okay" they replied.

As I walked to the last known place I saw adolescents, I spotted them on a clearing being pinned down to the hard ground by two large adult rexes.

After the adolescents saw me, they started to scream.

"RUN!! SAVE THE YOUNGLINGS ! YOU CANT SAVE US !"

When they screamed, both of the rexes looked in my direction.

"Oh shit!"

I started to run where the hatchlings were, but when I made it there, they were gone.

I assumed they did what I asked them to and they ran back to the pond, but when I got closer I noticed blood and chunks of flesh. The next thing my pupils fixated on were giant jaws emerging from the bushes next to me. I barely dodge the teeth as I keep on running between trees hoping to lose it in the woods, but it's jaws were coming closer and closer with each missed bite.

I was so scared I did not know how much longer I could run or if I can even somehow make it out. I ran not paying attention to where I was going and when I got out of the forest still looking behind me I felt like I began to lose my footing. Before I could react I was falling down a hill. After what felt like an eternity I hit the ground and passed out.

When I woke up I realised I was still alive. As I struggled to stand up I feel every part of my body hurting really badly as if every bone was broken. Fortunately besides some bruises and small cuts, I was fine.

"Where am i?" I ask myself as I try to regain my footing.

"Ouch that hutrs" I yelped as I tried to rely my weight on my injured leg.

Looking up, I saw how far I'd fallen down. I just could not believe that any of my bones were not broken.

"Ahhh looks like a long climb ..."

After a while of trying to find a way up. I heard a bush above me rustle . I started to back away a bit and then something jumped towards me. It was a utahraptor ... four of them to be exact.

They tried to bite me, but I managed to dodge most of the attacks, and tried my best to bite them back. Suddenly, as fast as they came they ran away. The reason made itself know. I heard stomping and a distant roar. I got stunned in fear as I tried to run, but decided to hide back in the hole I was in. I found a small space between some rocks that had fallen over eachother. I crawled under them and hoped the creature won't come down here. After some silence I was sure that it wasn't coming to me. I relaxed my aching muscles and sighed in relief. Just as I managed to relax I heard careful steps.., something big was trying to be sneaky.

_'D-did it saw me going down here'_ I thought to myself.

When the footsteps begin to be louder I close my eyes in fear and I begged this to be only a bad dream.


	2. Chapter 2 : Sharp Teeths

**Chapter 2 : "Sharp Teeths"**

As time passed by, I could hear that giant creature drink. For a moment I thought I could sneak out and run away. But then out of nowhere, other one came down, nearly spotting me in bushes. As I laid there hoping they won't see me I looked closer to see that they were Giganotosauruses. I was surprised that my bright blue crest and tail did not got spotted. They were the only things that made me easy to notice in the neutral colored nature, because my back is dark black and my underbelly is a natural white. These colours are quite good at hiding me into the flourishing, but shadowy place under the large trees of the forest. Just as long as my blue crest and tail keep out of sight. When I started to back away further into my hiding spot under the rock I saw how the younger one was clearly scared and tense when he approached the other, older male, who's large self was whole ebony black scales but he had bright red stripes going across his upper jaw his back and on his tail. He looked frightening. No wonder the younger one was trying his best to not show how badly his smaller body was trembling. Somehow I knew if I tried to run, that plan won't end up too well for me. As I was thinking what to do next, the larger dinosaurs started to converse.

"Hey, do you smell that Kalash?" asked the younger giga.

"What is it?" replied, so called Kalash, as he moved closer to his younger companion that moved away as Kalash moved closer to the scent. His deep gnarly tone sent shivers down my spine. Kalash inhaled deeply through his nostrils. I knew he noticed my scent, and that sooner or later they will find me. So I decided to stay in between the rocks and prayed that they won't get in. I hoped they'd get bored of waiting for me to crawl out to my certain death.

As I was imagining the pain of sharp teeth burying themselves into my flesh, the younger giga that was already searching, that I did not think to pay any attention to, halted right next to my hiding spot and sniffed the bushes I was in few minutes before. The leaves of the green bush fluttered with the air.

"I've found fresh scent here Kalash"

My heart dropped down in my chest as I started to be more and more scared for my life, as Kalash moved towards the younger giga and stood right infront of my hiding spot. His claws were the size of my face. "That smells like young allosaurus" the younger giga spoke up.

My small lungs started pleading oxygen when I forgot to breathe, as the large carnivores started to move around, with every heavy step, they came closer and closer to my hiding spot.

I closed my eyes and backed against the stone behind me. The cave was too small. I was going to die.

Unfortunately I didn't notice I was panting in fear really loudly.

As footsteps stopped just outside my hideing spot I heard a voice calling towards me.

"Well well well ! What do we have here!?" Growled Kalash.

"You found it Kalash?!" sayed younger giga, excited.

"Yes, it's hidden under these rocks" he replied with a mocking laugh.

"Leave me alone ! I beg you" I started crying out of the suffocating fear.

"Hahahahahaha ! Why would i ?! You look tasty!" Kalash said, amused.

I continued to cry and wished I could just escape and run towards the end of the world.

"I dont want to die !" I screamed as my voice broke to a sob.

"Who said you will die?" questioned Kalash smiling with an evil glow in his eyes. The smile revealed his sharp teeth which made me press myself even harder to the wall behind me.

"Ahhh I love it when they are afraid" sayed Kalash with spilling satisfactory.

That made me look at him again, as his evil smile still made his teeth mark the sight into my mind.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked with a small voice, I didn't even know if he could hear.

"You will see" he replied with a small laugh, pulling his head out of the rocks I made my sanctuary.

As I slowly started to process what just happend, I opened my mouth to speak, unsure.

"What do you mean by 'I will see' ?"

"I mean that you can leave" Kalash replied with a bored sigh.

"But I dont trust you! I just lost my whole family! We got ambushed by rexes and I'm not going to trust a stranger. Especially an apex predator one" I barked trying to sound as brave as I could.

"Well if you say so. We are leaving anyway so stay there if you want to."

They truly started to move away. After a while the footsteps faded away into the distance.

When I felt safe again I slowly peeked my head out of my hiding spot.

"They are gone" I talked to myself, baffled as I slowly crawled out.

"Okay let's drink and get out of here before they come back" I thought out loud to calm myself and to try to form some kind of a plan.

After I drank some water out of a small pond filled to the brim with cold, fresh water, I started climbing the side of a quarry I fell into in the morning. Sun was already high in the sky and clouds started to gather.

The weather told me it was going to rain. I kept climbing.

When I reached the top, groggy after a hard climb, I laid down, exhausted, to catch my breath. As I did so I heard a voice behid me that made me jump.

"I see you have finally got out. I thought it would take you a bit more time. You surprised me." uttered a familiar voice.

I turned around to see Kalash and his companion laying by the trees close by.

How did I not notice them? I began to back away and falling down on the hard ground after hitting rock. By then I knew this was the end for me. I wouldn't be able to get up and run in time.

"I failed you mom. I'm so sorry" I whispered to myself in my head as I crumbled in a ball and started crying. The fear of death crept it's way on my skin.

"Oh come one little one don't make a scene" Kalash growled, annoyed, when he saw what I was doing.

I gathered my tears and stopped crying and tried my best to stand up.

"Here, was it that hard?" He snorted.

I kept quiet, too afraid to speak.

"Now go before I change my mind" Growled Kalash.

When I the scentance made it's way into my ears, I started to move away from them, not long until I was running into the dense forest blindly.

When I finally ran out of adrenaline I collapsed to the ground beneath me as I desperately gasped for air.

Before me was great meadow with a big lake with rivers meeting it, and small areas of woods around it. I was astonished by the view. I decided to make this peaceful place my home.

As days went by I started to score more and more kills. I was starting to think this was a place for me to stay in.

But then came the feared dry season and with it more and more dinosaurs made their way to this big water source. Yet I never saw those two gigas at the water.

After some time, the lake was crowded by more and more predators looking for easy pray. I abandoned the meadow I dreamt of staying in and started to look for a safer watersource.

I was an adolescent at the time, so longer travels weren't an issue for me.

After two days of continuous walking I heard a current of water. With a dried up mouth and a thirst I had never experienced before, I ran towards the sound.

As I ran I failed to see rocks standing out of the ground. My foot made contact with the piece of earth, and made me fall down a steep hill. The force of the fall was enough to make me fall unconsious.


	3. Chapter 3 : Second Chance

**Chapter 3 : "Second Chance"**

As I slowly started to regain consciousness and open my eyes, I saw bushes all around me and heard water somewhere not too far.

When I opened my eyes fully and my blurry eyesight cleared, I began to be aware of my surroundings. I stood up, only to fall back to the hard forest ground.

"Uhh how did I ev- OUCH!!" I let out a painful scream. My right leg hurted so horribly bad it felt like it was ripped to pieces by the teeth of a monster. I forced myself not to put much weight on the leg and tried to move forward to get to the small water stream. The flow of the water sounded like heaven to my ears. I hadn't noticed my thirst until now.

As I took a careful step forward, I immediately stumbled on my hurt leg with loud yelp.

"I'm never gonna make it" I told myself as I began to feel the small cries crawl themselves up to my mouth. Why was I so stupid? I should've looked where I was going!

I was too deep in hopeless thoughts and too busy trying to stay on my feet to notice movement in the green bushes next to me .

"Why are you crying little one? What happend?" Questioned a soft, surprised female voice to my right.

I immediately choked my sobs and slowly looked towards the source of the voice. I was once again terrified. Why was this happening to me?

To my great surprise, just a few meters away from me, I saw a big head of a bone-white adult Giganotosaurus female. Her face looked kind and her voice was calming. A part of me felt safe, the other was sure the large carnivore was going to rip me to pieces with her sharp teeth, and her strong jaws that could crush my skull would end me.

I desperately tried to move away from her, I was stumbling and tripping on my own legs. I was sure I would feel her teeth puncture my skin at any given moment.

"Don't be afraid young one. I'm not going to hurt you" She hummed as she stepped through the bushes towards me.

I got so scared. I knew I couldn't escape. I closed my eyes and tried to cover my head.

My muscles tensed as I felt warm breath blowing on my face, I knew I'd feel pain soon. Pain of being torn to pieces, but the pain never surfaced. Insted I felt a gentle push on my back as if she wanted me to stand up straight.

I slowly open my tear filled eyes.

"See, you're alright!" She reassured. I gathered my broken bravery to look at her in the eyes, her golden irises staring back at me. The sight some prey would see before passing.

"Now let me help you get to the stream" She added softly while she supported my right side so I could limp to the water and take a long sip that I desperately needed.

"Th-thank you" I stuttered, still horrified.

"It is nothing" The white giga replied with a kind smile on her face.

That passing moment, when I looked into her eyes, I saw motherly love and care. She really meant no harm which surprised me deeply. I showed many signs of weaknesses, I almost broke my leg and was defenceless, Crying in the middle of nowhere. Easy prey.

Why hadn't she killed me already?

"W-why a-are you doing this? Why are you helping me ? You could kill me with no trouble, because I'm defenceless" I asked scared and confused.

"Why would I? You did not choose to be helpless like pray does" She replied quite surprised of my question.

"Well ... you are bigger than me so most of predators would use that advantage over me and kill me" I said, still unsure of the female if she really just wanted to help me, or if she was just playing nice to strike in the least expected moment. But still something was off about that second option. Why would she wait to kill me?

After I took a drink to get rid of the tiring thrist, I thanked the white giga and simply laid down on the ground. Not sure how I was still breathing.

"Are you going to stay here right in the open?" She asked surprised.

"Yes. You already did more than you should've. I can take care of myself from now on thanks!"I answered trying not to show how scared and distrustful I was. Why was she still here? Was she going to kill me anyway?

"Well ... ok then ... Watch yourself next time" She replayed while her smile disappearing a bit as she turned away to walk into the trees she came from.

As time passed by, and the sun was starting to hide behind the tall trees, I grew tired. I closed my blue eyes and fell asleep right away.

I woke up to raindrops hitting my tough skin.

"Grrrrr just great" I growled annoyed.

I laid there, trying to go back to sleep. I was shivering in the cold rain.

My head jumped up and my eyes scanned my surrounding as I heard a bush rustle.

The noise grew louder, and I grew more and more frightened.

"Back off!" I yelled trying to scare off whatever was there.

"It's only me" answered a familiar kind voice.

"Why did you come back?" I asked confused.

"As it started to rain I thought you would be cold. And I see I was right." She replied while she walked closer and stood over me. Her big figure covered me from the rain.

"So... are you coming or not ?" She asked me, smiling that warm smile again.

"Go where ?" I questioned, tense. Even after all she had done for me I still couldn't fully trust her.

"With me to my dry spot, to the den" She answered shortly and simply.

I was still confused by it and at the same time, even if I knew the risk, I wanted to be able to sleep and have a nice dry place to stay.

"So?" Female asked with gentle voice that sounded trustworthy.

"W-well ... I-I could use some dry spot to sleep." I replied still shivering from the cold.

"Ok let's go then!" She said as she tried to help me stand up.

"It's not that far away. Trust me, you will like it!" The white giga added shortly after.

As we walk through the bushes I started to trust her more and more with each step I took and each time she supported me to not fall over.

"So yeah ... " I said trying to speak up fighting my fear.

"I know we just met, but ... I want you to know I'm very thankful for what you did for me, even if you did not have to" I added after a pause.

"It's fine! I was glad to help!" She replied.

"I-I'm Xander by the way. Skylen Xander."

"Nice to meet you Xander! I'm Enna"

"Nice to meet you as well"

After a while of walking, we arrived at a glorious waterfall.

"W-wow" Was all I could say of the breathtaking view. The place looked beatiful even when the rain was pouring.

"Welcome to our den Xander" Said Enna.

"Wait what ?! Our den?! You mean there are more gigas in there ?!" I asked as I nearly collapsed from fear.

"I-I'm not going in" I stated as Enna just stood next to me patiently.

"Well if you want to stay out here in rain, then stay" Enna said as she pulled back letting me lay down.

As I was trying to understand the actual reason she brought me there, a thought came to my mind. She wanted to feed me to her pack. But then why would she offer me so much time and chances to escape? She could've just killed me and brought my dead body to the den.

As I was processing the situation, Enna stood by my side without budgind.

She then tried to comfort me by nuzzling my side and saying.

"If you are afraid just stay close to me, and no one will hurt you"

I looked up and I still saw that motherly love and care in her eyes. Just that made me trust her. I will be fine.

"I will come with you..." I said after short while.

"Come on then, before the rain makes you sick" Hummed Enna while helping me stand up.

As we got inside the cave, which looked way bigger than I suspected, I saw two adults . One of them was an older giga, light brown in color with blue stripes across her face and back.

And the younger adult was gray, with black marks travelling through her face and back and her stomach was dark black.

We got noticed by two adolescents, that came running toward us.

I tried my best to hide behind Enna.

"Mom where have you been?" Asked the bigger adolescent male.

He was mostly white, but his head was fully black just as his back and tail. He also had a blue crest and stripes going across his tail.

"I was ... taking a walk" replied Enna after looking at me trying my best to stay hidden.

"Why are you even awake Muerte?! Its dark outside already" She added shortly after with a strict tone.

"Well Roody and I woke up after we heard thunder and we saw you were gone" Muerte mumbled.

I noticed the second adolescent who was mostly light brown but his head was black. He too, had black stripes going across his back, and white stripes across his face and tail.

"Alright. Take your brother and go to sleep" Enna replied.

"Yes mom."

Muerte and his brother then walked back to the back of the cave. I could hear faint snoring coming from the back.

I was relieved the adolescents left. I moved back to Enna's side. I shouldn't have. I heard a menacing growl from my left.

"Who is that stranger, mother?" . Growled the young adult female that I saw when I entered the nest. The gray giga walked closer staring at me.

"It's Skylen Xander. I found him up the stream a few hours ago. He will stay with us atleast for a night. You both can talk tomorrow Orchid. Now go to sleep." Answered Enna, with no hesitation. The white adult gave no space for any disagreement from the younger.

"Well fine. I was just thinking about the safety of the nest. That is ours." Mumbled Orchid clearly annoyed by my precense there. The female turned around and walked away, still side-eyeing me.

"Don't worry Sky, she's nothing to be afraid of" Enna comforted as I pressed closer to her side.

"Come on. My kids won't harm you." The white female reassured.

I laid down beside her. Her warmth was very comforting, the warmth reminded me of my own mother.

Around us were many sleeping dinosaurs. I saw three new adolescents. They looked to be older than Muerte but younger than Orchid.

I could not make out how they looked like, because of the dense darkness in the den. Only the flashes of lightning gave me an idea of how the cave looked. I was sure no allosaur

After a while of looking around, scared for my life, I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 : Welcome To The Family

**Chapter 4 : "Welcome To The Family"**

When the sun started to claim the night sky, as I was still sleeping, most of the Gigas in the warm cave were already awake.

Some of them had spotted me laying down next to Enna as they pass by, confused.

They got called to gather outside. I was still sleeping when I heard a female voice calling.

"Wake up you lazy head!" to which I slowly started to wake up.

I raised my head slowly opening my still sleepy eyes. I saw a face close to me.

This scared me greatly. I quickly pulled myself back and lowered my head to the ground.

"Don't be scared, and come with me already!" said the same female voice in front of me.

That was Orchid. She looked at me with her piercing and curious eyes.

As I was too frozen in fear to answer the young adult, she spoke up again, with a little bit of reassurance in her voice.

"Come on. Rest of the family wants to know you."

I was surprised. I expected her to tell me to leave the den, because as Enna said, 'I will stay here for at least one night'.

I was still just looking at Orchid not moveing a muscle, she rolled her eyes and growled.

"Come with me now. You are testing my patience!" I could hear how irritated she was by my actions. So I swiftly pulled myself up from the ground, still limping a bit. I carefully made my way over to the female.

"Finally, now follow me outside. My mom already told the others about you" Orchid informed me with a monotone voice.

"You are quite lucky that my mom found you. If that was my father he would kill you in the spot without hesitation" added Orchid. I was busy keeping up with her fast walking pace.

"Believe me or not, but when I saw your mother I was sure that I would die any second" I mumbled staring at the ground.

"How did you even end up like this?" she asked me as she stopped to inspect me.

"Oh. Well it's a long story" I answered trying to avoid her sharp eyes to hide how scared I was.

"Go on." Orchid insisted that I explain how I ended up looking like I got trampled by a herd of Triceratops.

"Well when I was just a youngling I had to run away from a rex. Running, I fell down to the quarry, and now I just stumbled over a rock and knocked myself out after I fell down a small hill" I answered, staring at my feet, ashamed by how dumb I was, to trip over a rock.

"Then you are indeed very lucky that my mom found you that night. My father is often going next to that stream after hunting. He was on a night hunt just yesterday. You should be greatful that my mom not only spared you, but also brought you here. You would've died otherwise ... most likely" Orchid blurted walking out of the cave.

When she noticed I was not following her anymore, but had stopped at the cave enterance, she growled.

"Hey you coming?!".

"Y-yes I am" I answered with a stutter, scared.

We had walked towards the others. I saw how Muerte was playing with his younger brother Roody. I also spotted those adolescents as they stood there waiting for me to come closer. When I arrived to a hearing distance, I heard Enna talking with two other adult females and two adult males.

"You didn't see her anywhere?" asked Enna.

"No Enna. Last time i saw her was when we parted ouer ways close to canyon to have bigger chances of getting any pray" replid one of the males.

"Have you checked the canyon? She could be stuck." Enna asked.

"Checked. She was not in the area." replied the male.

"I just hope she will be back soon. Anyway, thank you for bringing the prey here Baltier" Enna hummed, trying to organize everything.

"We are here mom!" Orchid hollered.

"Oh great! We are still missing two hunters, but I'm sure they will come back soon." Enna replied calmly.

"Everyone! This is Skylen Xander. He will stay with us for the time being! He is under my protection! Think of him as of a new family member. When the others come back, we will vote if he can stay or not" explained Enna.

"Sky, you've already met my kids Orchid, Muerte and Roody" Enna stated, introducing me to the her family.

"This is Haute" Enna said, pointing at an adult female. She was light brown in color, with a white underbelly and blue stripes across her face and back.

"This is Chaos" pointing at an another adult female. She was dark brown in general with black spots on tail and head.

"That's Jaiden, Haute's mate" said Enna looking at black and white adult male. Bottom half of his body was white and top was black. He also had bright yellow stripes going across his head and tail.

"And this is Baltier, Maddie's mate, but she hasn't returned back from the hunt yet" Enna explained looking at an adult male that she talking with before. He was mostly black but there was an orange stripe travelling up his under jaw to the tip of his tail.

"This is Calista, Haute's daughter" continued Enna looking at an adolescent female. She was mostly light brown with some black on upper parts of her face and back, with yellow stripes across her head and tail.

"This is Lynx, Chaos' son" He was a young adult, I believe the same age as Orchid. He looked oddly familiar. He was mostly brown with black spots on his back and chest. For some reason he looked just like that younger giga I met in the quarry.

I lost that thought in the back of my mind, as Enna continued the introduction.

"And this is John, he is a son of Maddie" He was whole ebony black with yellow stripes across his head and tail.

"Nice to mee-" I tried to speak up, but Enna wasn't done talking.

"There is also my mate who hasn't come back from the night hunt yet, he is named Kalash."

My heart sunk down to my stomach. My lungs forgot how to breathe.

"D-d-did you say ... Kalash ..?" I asked shaking in fear as memories from the past clouded my vision.

"Um. Yes, Kalash. I there something wrong Sky?" Enna asked asked, worried. I wasn't sure if I was able to talk.

"I-I think I-I met him be-before" I stuttered my voice getting quieter by the moment.

"Nonsense!" Orchid exclaimed.

"You would not be here with us now if you had met Kalash" she added after short pause.

"How did he look like?" asked Enna trying to comfort me, as I was nearly crying on the ground.

"W-well ... he was whole ebony black with red stripes across his upper jaw back and tail" I answered trying my best to calm myself down.

Enna turned to look at Orchid, the young adult looked stunned.

"That sounds like Kalash."

"But don't worry you are safe here. He won't harm you" She added, but I could hear hesitation in her voice.

After I tried my best to calm down and stand up, I noticed how the apexes looked at me with care. Only Balthier was looking at me wearily.

"So Sky! How did you survive running into my father?" asked Orchid with a curious and excited tone.

"Umm well ... It all started one night when my pack got attacked by rexes. I was a youngling at that time. While I was running away from the monster who attacked my family, I fell down to the bottom of Quarry and after I woke up and tried to find a way up, I heard stomps and a terrifying roar. I hid down in the quarry. After a while this Kalash and one younger giga that looks to be Lynx, came down, and found me. Kalash was scaring me about 'how delicious I looked' and stuff like that. I was sure I was going to die there! But after a while they just left. After I had I climbed to the top of quarry I found out they were waiting for me up there. I was once again terrified. He just looked at me and let me go with this evil look on his face as he told me to 'go now before I change my mind'. So yeah, that was my encounter with Kalash" as I finished up the story. The Giga pack looked surprised I was still in one piece.

"And you say you were a youngling at that time?" Asked Jaiden.

"Ummm yes. Yes I was" I answered confused.

"Why are you asking?" I added after a pause.

"Oh well ... There is a reason we called him a youngling devourer" Baltier chuckled smiling in almost the same way that Kalash did when he found me.

"Stop scaring him!" Enna commanded as she stood close to me.

"I-Is this true?" I asked Enna, shaking all over from fear.

"Ummm well ... It.., is true but you don't have to worry about it" Enna replied nuzzling me to try and comfort me.

I started to be calm enough to stand on my own, without leaning on Enna. Then the air around me changed.

Time slowed down when my heart began to race.

I could smell blood flowing in the soft breeze. I was about to ask if Enna heard the heavy footsteps as well, but I started to see what was making the sound and shut my mouth.

It was no one else but Kalash, holding a body of a young adult triceratops. The corpse was obviously heavy, but the Giganotosaurus male kept it above the ground. His jaws had a strong grip on the herbivore.

I sat down and started to breathe heavy, tears of fear building in the corners of my eyes.

"What is it Sky?" she asked, as she got closer to me.

"K-K-Kalash !" I yelped, my eyes fixated on him.

"Sorry for being late. I had a small tussle with a Rex..." He said monotonely as he dropped the dead herbivore on the ground. Kalash turned his head to look straight at me. I thought he hadn't seen me yet.

"Oh well, look who has joined our feast" Kalash chuckled while he looked at me smiling, showing his bloody teeth.

"Kalash..." Enna interrupted.

"What ?! I'm only surprised that I met him again" Kalash answered, with a mockingly innocent voice.

"I know ... you are scaring him more, can't you see?!" Enna questioned strictly.

As Kalash and Enna both looked at me, I wasn't sure how to feel. At the same time I was sure I was safe with Enna, but I was deeply afraid of Kalash and the fact that he was the mate of the only Giga I trusted here, complicated things.

"Come on little one, don't make a scene" Kalash sighed.

"Xander" I replied.

"Excuse me ?" Kalash said, surprised.

"My name is Skylen Xander" I stated, trying to hide my fear as best as I could.

"So Skylen, can you please stop acting like a child. You came here, You showed you can be brave, so don't be scared and relax a little" he said his words a bit muffled as he dragged the kill closer to the pack.

"So who is hungry?" He asked and there were already adolescents running to the kill.

My stomach growled loudly. I hadn't eaten for the past three days. But I did not dare to come closer to the meat while the large apexes eat.

Orchid noticed and turned to her mother.

"Mom, look at Sky. He must be really hungry, but it looks like he is too scared to come and eat with us."

Not long until Enna had dropped a big chunk of flesh in front of me.

Enna pushed the food closer to me, right to my snout.

"Th-thank you very much" was all I could say before I dug my teeth into the meat and tore it to pieces. I swallowed the food quickly as if someone would snatch the meal from me any second.

At this Enna just smiled.

"Slow down Sky. No one will take it from you." I slowed down and felt the still warm blood on my face.

'That must have looked embarrassing' I thought as Enna laughed a bit at my reaction.

"You can relax Skylen" Kalash mumbled. He was eating a large piece of the kill to my right.

"Welcome to the family" Enna said, fondly.

I was surprised. I never thought I'd have a family again.

I wanted to truly be a part of this family.


	5. Chapter 5 : Judgement Day

**Chapter 5 : " Judgement Day "**

When everyone finished eating i decided i will take a drink from near by waterfall pond.

After i took few swigs of water i noticed a movement to my left. It was Kalash.

When i saw him i nearly fel into the pond as i tryed to move away.

"You should consider yourself lucky" He said as i jumped away in fear.

"Y-yea i-i know because i'm still alive" i replied bearly standing.

"That too, but alsaw because the fact my mate is on your side. You are safe here ... for now at least" i froze when i heard last words.

Then he simply walked away with that evil smile on his face.

I just stood there unsure what to do.

Then when i was just thinking of what just happend i saw a shadow of parted jaws comeing towards me. Before i could react i fealt sharp but short pain on my side.

Just when i was about to say ouch i heard the young giga giggle.

"Hehe now you are IT" said Roody and then started to run away.

"Ouch ?" i said unsure of what actualy happend.

Just as i said it i heard another voice somewhere infront of me.

"Roody leave Skylen alone he was not playing so it unfair to tag him like that" said Muerte as he looked as this younger brother and then spoke up to me.

"Sorry for that he is always full of energy after a meal" he said as he tryied to catch his brother.

"Its fine i just got surprised thats all" i relpied.

"Why wont he play with us Muerte?" ask Roody who finaly stoped running.

"Because he is tired and he needs some alone time" explained Muerte.

"Oh ... ok then" said Roody as he nipped his brother side.

"Now you are IT hehe" he added as he run.

"Oh you little..." said Muerte.

"Hey Muerte!" i said after he started to turn around.

"Yes? What is it Skylen?"

"I just wanted to say thank you ... and call me Sky by the way" i said as i walked closer to him. Even if he was younger then me he still was a bit bigger then me.

"Well ok. No problem Sky" he replied as he started to run after Roody.

As i started to walk towards the den i faild to see one of gigas waiting in bushes to my left.

I jumped as soon as i heard a roar and saw him chargeing at me. As i looked at him i noticed that was Lynx. When he parted his jaws and his eyes flashed with every intention to kill me i just fel down to the ground and closed my eyes in fear.

I expectied that he will ram into my side at any second but insted of that i heard him laughing as i almost cry out of fear.

"Haha got you good" he said as i opened my eyes.

Out of fear and being mad at him i snaped my jaws in his direction which made him stop laughing.

"Grrrr that wasn't nice!" i yeald as i stood up and takeing a threatening posytion as well as i start ro growl at him.

As we were growling at each other we heard footsteps behide us.

It was Maddie, the only hunter that havent come back in time to the den.

She was mostly dark brown but she has a white strpie going across her from lower jaw to the tip of a tail. She alsaw have a yellow strpis accros her head back and tail.

"What is going on here?" she asked surprised looking at me as i colapsed to the ground when i saw anger in her eyes. I started to panic as she came closer and closer.

Only think that was screaming in my head was call for help call for Enna, so i did just that.

"E-Enna help !" i screamed out loude as i begine to cry and back away.

"Wait what? How you know Enna?" she said surprised

"Maddie wait!" i heard Enna calling out while she was running out of the den.

"Who is he and why is he here?!" asked Maddie.

"He is Skylen Xander he is staying with us for a while. You better start knowing each other because soon we will vote if he can stay or not" explained Enna.

"And what if you decide i cant stay? what will you do?" i asked scared.

"Well you will then stay till you can walk properly and you will leave" answered Enna.

"I hope i can leave both of you here and talk to each other so i can go back to den" she added shortly after.

"Yes Enna you can go as long as he stays here under your permission i wont lay a claw on him" sayed Maddie.

"Good. Call me if you will need anythink" replied Enna as she walked back to the den.

"Sooo..." i started.

"Sooo what ?" sayed Maddie.

"What you want to know about me ?" i said.

"Well many thinks like where you came from, how did you get here, whet happend to you that you are limping and most importent where did you got those scars in such young age" she asked.

"Ummm well ... " i started as i got lost in this many questions.

"First i came from quite far away over 3 days of walk from here. I did not get here by my own ... Enna had help me come here last night as i was unable to walk by my own. Why am i limping ? Well i just trip over a rock and fel dwon the small hill. As to from where i have thos scares ... well its a long story" i answered.

"Saying that its long story dose not mean you cant tell me. I thought you was suposed to tell me somethink about yourself!" she replied.

" _glup_ well fine" i said as i started to tell her what happend all that time before.

"So in short it all started almost year ago when my pack was attacked by rexes as i try to escape i fel down to quarry where after some time i met Kalash and-"

"Wait what? You say you met Kalash ... a year ago ?Aren't you were just a yoingling at that time ?! How are you still in one piece ?!" asked Maddie surprised.

"Yea i know i'm lucky i heard this today already" i replied with a small sigh.

"Like ... wow ... anyways please continue" sayed Maddie astonished.

"So as i was saying after a while of liveing alone near a big lake till like three days ago i moved away as there was too many big predators for me to stay safe. So i decided to move. And after two days of walling i heard water down there i rushed to it to take a drink but i failed to see a rock and i trip over it and fel down small hill. After some time Enna had found me and bring me here last night" i layed down as i finished telling the story.

"Wow ... your life was trully hard one. I hope they will let you stay here. Just remever try to show you are useful so you will convince Kalash. He will have a last word and it will be most importend one. So if he wont see you as someone who can hunt for family ... well then most likely you will have to leave. I will stay on your side. If you survived almost a year alone you should be good hunter which is just what Kalash needs" said Maddie.

"Thank you, Maddie" i said

"Your welcome" she replied

As we parted ouer ways i moved back to take one more drink before i went to lay down on a rock while sun was up in sky and it was realy warm.

As i fel asleep an a rock it started to be evening .

I woke up to some noises inside the den.

As i jump down from the rock i started to walk to the den to see what was going on.

When i get it i heard how Kalash Enna, Maddie, Haute and Chaos were in a middle of they little argue.

"Kalash listen he survived by his own for almost a year which might proof him to be good hunter. I know he is hurt now and he is not useful on hunts yet but i know he will just ... just give him chance!" said Maddie to whitch Haute, Enna and Chaos agreed.

"Kalash please, at least test him out" said Enna as she tryed to pleased her mate by nuzzleing his throat and lower jaw.

"What kind of test ?" i asked as i stood by the entrance of the den.

"I will think of somethink special for you" answered Kalash as he smiled.

I realy dont like that smile ... its somethink evil about it. I'm always afraid when he do so.

"For now you can stay and rest untill you can run. Trust me you will need that ability during the test" added Kalash.

As i heard this i swallowed some saliva and tryed to stay calm while Kalash walked just right next to me to which i lowered myself to the ground. I was realy afraid of him.

"Dont worry he is only playing with you" said Chaos.

"Y-you think so ?" i asked scared

"yea i'm sure. Just do your best even if you know you will fail" added Chaos.

"O-ok ..." i replied

"Just dont fail you looks to be a nice adolescent and would like to have someone like you in family" added Haute.

"Thank you for staying on my side it means a lot to me to again have a chance of being part of the family" i said wagging my tail for the first time in long while. I was trully happy to have a possibility to have a family again, someone to fullfil the hole in my life.

"Heh i see you already like idea of staying here with us" sayed Enna.

"Yes i do" i replied.

"Well its sunset soon and we will soon go to sleep as well" said Enna as she walked to her nest looking around.

"Muerte! Roody! Where are you its time to go to sleep" she said shortly after.

"You comeing? she asked as she looked at me.

"I-i think so" i replied unsure of how Kalash will react to fact i will sleep close to his mate.

As we layed there trying to fell asleep Kalash came back from outside. And just as i thought he wasn't too happy about the fact i layed down there.

"Move away" he sayed angerly.

"B-but-" i tryed to speek as i was shakeing in fear.

"Its ok Kalash i letted him sleep here he is outside the nest anyway" said Enna as she saw how frighten i was.

"Grrrr fine! He can stay" said Kalash angry.

As time pass by and i finlay relaxed even with close presents of Kalash i fel asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 : Field Test

**Chapter 6 : " Field Test "**

Next day before sun even rise on the sky i woke up from a nightmare panting endlessly.

"Mother!" i yelped when i woke up and immediately shot my jaws closed as i realised i'm still in the den.

'_Pfff it was only a bad dream'_ i said to myself as i tried to calm myself after what i saw in the nightmare.

'_Why did i saw my mother after all this time? Why now whats the meaning of it?' _i asked myself as i slowly stood up and slowely move outside the den.

To my surprised i saw a dark figure outside laying down on the grass closer to the pond.

'_whos that?_' i wondered as i tried to sneek out of the den.

The moon was still giveing some light so when my eyes adjusted, i saw that the dark figure was noone else but Orchid looking at the sky.

"O-Orchid ?" i asked unsure.

"Oh morning Sky" she said

"Why are you even awake?" she asked confused.

"Ummm well ..." i lowered my head as i tried to explain myself.

"I-i had a nightmare and i decide i will come out to drink a little" i replied still looking at the ground.

"Oh realy ?!" she said.

"So you were the one who screamed 'Mother' ?" she added mocking me a little.

" _sigh_ Y-yes that was me" i answered ashamed that i screamed it that loude so even Orchid heard it outside.

"Oh come on! Everyone have nightmares its nothink to be asheamed of" said Orchid when she saw how i was acting.

At this i raised my head a bit to see her smileing.

"Come, lay down next to me if you want" she added trying to comfort me.

"The sky is beautiful before sunrise, thats why i always wake up so early" she said as i was slowly moveing towards her.

"It a nice view indeed" i replied as i layed down somewhat close to Orchid. Even if I knew she wasn't going to hurt me, my heart was always starting to pound whenever i was in close presents of bigger predator.

As i tried my best to avoid eye contact i asked her.

"Do you have any idea what the test, your father will put me through, will be about ?" i asked still avoiding eye contact.

"Well..." she said as she tried to think of posible scenarios of the test.

"It most likely go two ways. One you got a test for a hunter. Or two ..." she paused as if she did not knew if she should tell me this.

"Umm and two is most likely testing abilities such as speed and stelph" she added after a pause.

'_Dame it, not good i will probobly will get a second option of the test_' i thought to myself.

"Anyways you should pass the test if you survivrd almost a year by your own as a youngling" she said trying to reassure me.

"I hope so ... I-i started to realy like this place" i replied finaly founding enough courage in myself to look at her.

As we layed there for more or less an houer the sun begain to rise and other gigas woke up. As i realised that i stood up and walked towards pond to get a drink so i wont be seen laying next to Orchid, just in case it would anger Kalash.

"Morning everyone! said Orchid welcomeing everyone who was leaving the den.

I just stood there unsure what to do next. I knew that in a matter of day or two i will begain the test as i was nearly able to walk properly, but running was a different story.

"I see not only Orchid is an early bird now" said Chaos as she saw me already awake next to the pond.

"How's your leg?" she added shortly after.

"Better. I almost stoped limping" i answered.

"Well good to hear that" said a male voice above me. It was Kalash standing on top of the waterfall.

"H-how did you even-" i asked confused.

"I have my ways" said Kalash.

As heard him speeking i lowered myself with fear. For some reason i think it will let me stay alive longer.

To that Kalash just rolled his eyes and sigh afterwords as he moved back untill i was nolonger able to see him.

Some houers leater as we all got called to gather outside, Kalash still did not come.

"Ok so first thinks first" started Enna.

"Umm Enna ?" i stoped her.

"Yes Sky what is it?" she asked.

"Aren't we going to wait for Kalash ?" i asked unsure.

"Umm well he is mostly a loner ... i mean he is part of family and all but ... he like to spend a lot of time alone" explained Enna.

"Oh ... thats strange a little. I though that if he is a father he is helping with kids and do what fathers do" i said surprised.

"Well don't get him wrong. He is a father and its not like he thinks of us when it suites him but he just like to be alone in his spot. He is always comeing back there. Thats the place when we first met anyways. Before we met Kalash ouer family was only created by me my sisters Haute and Maddie as well as ouer friend Chaos. " Explained Enna.

'_Well thats new i did not knew Enna had sisters'_ i said to myself in head.

"Oh ok sorry for disturbing the organization" i said as i lowered my head to show i'm sorry.

"It is nothink Sky" Enna replied.

"So as i was saying..." continued Enna.

"Tomorrow we will go to a another hunt and to have bigger chances of getting as much food as we can we will create three teams. Team one : me and Kalash, team two : Haute and Jaiden and team three : Maddie and Balthier" said Enna.

"Ok i hope you can handle guarding the den by yourself Chaos" asked Enna.

"Yes don't worry i will have Lynx and Orchid with me. I think we can handle it" replied Chaos.

"Ok so with that of the way, Skylen" said Enna as she looked at me.

"Huh ? Y-yes Enna ?" i asked surprised.

"I want you to take care of Muerte and Roody while Chaos will be on patrol during ouer absence" said Enna.

"Yea sure. I will do my best" i answered surprised and happy at the same time that i will have my first task in family.

As time pass by it was nearly afternoon and most of gigas were laying down on the grass useing warmth of the sun to relax a bit.

I prefares to stay in shadow because it was a little bit to hot for me and my black back .

As i was laying there i noticed that Kalash is comeing down the hill from above the cave.

I think i know why he likes that area so much. Up there is a little forest area and a river that comes down to create waterfall next to the den. Sounds pretty relaxing.

The den itself is surrounded by woods and a mountain to the right from entrance of the den.

The area itself is realy peaceful thanks to the sound of the waterfall and wind blowing in canopy of trees.

As i was relaxing while looking at this breath takeing view i heard some footsteps comeing somewhere from my right.

It was Roody.

"Hey allo wanna play tag?" said Roody wagging his tail.

"Umm i think so. And by the way call me Sky, looks like everyone is calling me like that" i replied to him as i stood up.

"Hehe then come one, Muerte, John and Calista are already waiting" just as he finished saying that i heard Muerte.

"I told you to leave Sky alone" said Muerte.

"Its ok Muerte. He asked me to join. I need some move anyways" i replied.

"Well if you say so" said Muerte as he runned up to Calist and nip her.

"You are IT now!" he said as he runned away.

"Hey! Thats unfair!" said Calista as she looked around to see who was closer to her to be tagged.

When she saw me, she start to running towards me since beside Roody I was the smallest. I got quite surprised of her speed as I tryied to dodge her and begain to run ... well if limping away in a fast trot can be called running.

"Haha missed me!" i said as i dodge her.

"Dame you!" She said as she runned even faster then before.

"Oh shit!" that all i could say before she rammed into me sending both of us to the ground.

"Now you are IT" she said as she smiled proudely.

"Heh yea. But can you stop sitting on me so i can get up ?" i asked.

"Oh right ... sorry" she replied.

As we continued to play a little game of tag Kalash was observing us which i did not payed any atention to.

As we all colapsed exhausted but still laughing at the grate fun we had.

"Ha ... ha ... i ... did ... not ... do ... that ... in ... such a ... long ... time" i said panting a lot.

"Good ... to ... know ... you ... had ... fun" said John.

"Yeah" added Calista.

"I thought ... you will be ... stiff for fun" she added while she laugh a little.

"I only ... was a bit ... afraid before" i answered.

After whe had some good laughts we decided to take a drink.

With every amount of time I spend with the family I started to trust them more and more.

It was almost evening when we finished drinking and still talking about how fun ouer game was.

We all got called to the den because it was already sunset, so we get inside the den.

When Haute saw that we all walked in, still laughing about, she spoke up.

"Well i see you had some fun today Sky" she said with a smile on her face.

"Indeed. Haven't had so much fun in long time" i replied to Haute.

"Thats good" she said as he started to get comfortable in her nest to go to sleep.

As time pass by we all got to ouer sleeping spots and fel asleep.

In the middle of the night i had yet another nightmare.

The nightmare was about my mother and father being torn apart as i was pined down and was made to watch them be ripped alive. I heard as they were screaming my name and i tried to free myself from under rex feet.

Back in a den i was wriggleing and whimpering realy baddly. That got noticed by Enna who had been woke up by the sound of my claws scraped the rocks.

"Shhh ... shhh. Its ok little one" she said as she puted her head over my back to comfort me. The beating of her heart calmed me down as my whimper and raw movement leassend a bit.

As i slowely opened my eyes i realised it was only a bad dream. When Enna saw i was awake, she started to nuzzle my neck and said.

"What happend Sky?"

" _gasp_ r-rexes" that was all i could say as i was trying to catch a breath.

"Its ok Sky, it was only bad dream you are safe here" reassured me Enna with a little lick to my cheek.

"I-i ... i saw how my parents die ... t-they made me look at they death" i tried to speak as i was snobbing at the same time.

"Shhh its over. It was just a dream" she said as she pulled me closer to her.

The heart beat calmed me down and i slowly fel asleep again.

When i woke up, it was already morning so i got out of the den to take a drink.

Most of family members were gone i saw only Orchid, Lynx and rest of the adolescents.

"Morning everyone" i said as i walked outsied the den.

"Morning Sky. I heard you had a raw night." said Orchid.

"Oh Sorry if i woke you up" i said lowering my head in shame.

"No you didn't. My mom told me that before they left for hunt" explained Orchid.

"Alright. I thought I was noisy again." I said walking towards the pond

When i made it to the pond to take a drink I heard footsteps behide me. As i turned around i saw Lynx walking up to me.

'_Eh grate. What is he up for this time_' i sayed to myself as he walked closer.

"Listen here ummm ... Skylen ... i'm sorry for what i did back then i just-"

"Yea you better" i stoped Lynx in a middle of his sentenc.

"That wasn't nice at all" i added.

As he heard that he just lowered his head a bit to show he is realy sorry for what he did.

When i saw that i controled my anger and said now softly.

"Its ok ... I'm sorry as well for how i acted then and just now ..." i said as i came up to Lynx to comfort him and rise his head up which surprised him a little.

"I do not hide my grudges for long" i said to which Lynx smiled.

"By the way, Good luck on your test tommorow" he said.

"Wait what ?" i asked surprised.

"Tomorrow already?!" i added after short pause.

"Yes and i know what one of the parts of the test will be about" said Orchid comeing up to me.

"R-realy?" i asked.

"Yea. I heard how adults where talking, and one of the parts will be stalking and hunting the prey" replied Orchid.

"Come with me i will show you the best spot for this part of the test" she added.

"Ok. Thank you for helping me out" i said, happy, not paying atention to the fact i was wagging my tail like little hachling to which Orchid laughed a bit and said.

"Heh i see ouer little hachling is excited to go for a hunt"

When i realised why she said that i stoped wagging my tail and i got red all over my face in shame.

"Heh its ok. I understand your excitement" she said to me when she saw what i was doing.

"I see just like my mom said, you realy want to stay with us don't you ?" she added.

"Umm well yes i want to stay because i feel safe here and i see how you all care about each other" i explain with a little wag of my tail.

As we got to Orchid's "secret hunting spot" i saw plenty of orodromeuses and few avacerstopses. There were woods all over so sneeking up behide the prey wasn't hard.

"This is the place" she said.

"Now go and try to hunt somethink i want to see if you can make a kill for a family" she added gently pushing me forward.

"O-ok" i said as i tryed to focus on the hunt.

When i moved closer to the edge of the forest i saw that one of the avas was walking towards the forest close to me.

'Perfect prey' i said forming my next move.

I waited untill it got deeper into the woods so it will have bigger chance of stucking while it will try to run away.

As it started to eat i knew it was the time to strike, so i did just that.

I run out of the bush and before it even react my jaws closed on its neck. When it stop moveing i finaly parted my jaws and let it fall dead on the ground. As i did so i heard a voice behide me.

"Nice job Sky" said Orchid.

"It wasen't hard i just waited for its mistake" i replied.

"I know. If you do just that during test you will make it" said Orchid as she helped me drag the body to the den.

By the time we reach the den Enna, Haute and Chaos were already there, eating what they hunted.

"Enna look" said Chaos when she saw me and Orchid draging the ava.

"Nice job Orchid" said Haute.

"Actualy thats Sky's kill" said Orchid.

"Wow nice job then Sky" said Haute.

"Thank you!" i said wagging my tail.

"But still Orchid show me the place so its not like i did it alone" i added.

"Regardless" replied Orchid.

As we set there and begain to eat rest of the hunters came back and joind the feast.

After everyone got filled up we took a nap under the warm sun. As we layed there i was wondering what else will be in my test. I knew there are parts but i did not knew how many and what they are about. For now i just had to hope it wont be a impossible task.

The rest of the day was quite lazy as not even youngest Roody was running around. Everyone enjoyed they sunbaths.

When night came we all came inside the den but this time i layed down on a grass insted of stone to not wake up anyone in case i will have another nightmare.

The next day was full of tension for me as it was a day of my test. If i fail i will have to leave which was not an option to me as i started to like that place already.

"Alright snacky today we will see if you can proof yourself useful" said Kalash.

"Why snacky ?" i asked confused and scared.

"Reason of this is simple. For now you are no more then snack to me. Proof me wrong and you will stay" explained Kalash.

"I will do my best!" i said as i stood up proudly.

"Alraight then lets get started" said Kalash.

"First task is locateing a wunded prey in a forest. Second task is to stalk it and hunt it. Third task is to defend it from predators" said Kalash.

"I will soon go and mark a target of your hunt" he added.

"And what if no other predator will show up?" i asked thinking of last task.

"Dont worry about this there will be a predator" he repiled.

"You ready ?" asked Kalash.

"Not gonna be more then i already am" i replied.

"Good, i will go now to mark a target" said Kalash as he moved forward.

When he was gone Enna came up to me and said.

"Just be careful Sky".

"I will" i said.

She then just licked my cheek and said.

"Good luck Sky" said Enna smileing

I just smiled back as i got called by Kalash to start serching.

This part was quite easy. It was hard to not see a river of blood after Kalash's bite.

As i found the target everythink begain to go wrong way. The target was young bull edmontosaurus.

'_Oh for a love of theri. Why this is the target. How can i bring it down by my own. Couldn't Kalash pick somethink in my size not his ?!' _i thought to myself as i stalked it to find a weakspot.

'_Ok its limping. That means it can't run away so maybe i can strike and run away and strike again untill it will bleed out' _i talked to myself as i walked closer and closer to it.

'_Thats it thats my chance' _i said to myself as young bull was going out of the forested area to small pond that was surrounded by woods.

As i runned after it to bite its back leg i dodged his tail swinging and runned away, all acording the plan.

After a painfully long fight the bull finaly colapsed. I was waiting for that. I charged in and bite its neck to cut his life vein and end the hunt with a success.

When i finaly killed it i jumped ontop of it just to see Kalash comeing out of the forest.

"I ... i ... i did it ... Kalash" i said trying to catch my breath.

As he did not replied i got confused.

"Kalash?" i asked as i started to panic.

Still no answer.

"KALASH !" i screamed to him afraid of the fact he was not answering, but then he stoped and licked his upper lip.

I froze when i saw that.

"Kalash stop it! Its not funny!" i said as i tryed to show no fear.

We looked at each other for a moment which felt like eternity, but then in split second he charged towards me and pushed me off of the edmontosaur's body.

When i finaly hitted the ground i yealed to Kalash.

"What the hell are you doing?!?!" i said scared and angry at the same time, but just when i finished my sentenc he pined me down with his feet.

"AAAHHHH that hurts! Please stop! STOP I BEG YOU!" i screamed.

As he lowered himself over me and parted his jaws and closed them on my neck.

'_This is the end for me! How could i trust gigas!'_ i said to myself as i closed my crying eyes and was strugleing to free myself from Kalash's jaws.

But everythink stoped. Kalash opened his jaws leting my neck go as well and he no longer pined me down.

"You failed" said Kalash.

As i tried to pick myself up i noticed thinks i never did. Scars. Kalash had many scars across his whole body.

As i begine to wonder how he got every scar every clawmark every teethmark on his body he spoke up again.

"You did not even tried to defend yourself"

"W-what did you exepect me to do?! To attack an allay ?!" i yeald confused, angry and scared.

"You can never know who is your allay and who is an enemy" Kalash replied.

"That was a part of the test ... and you failed it" he added shortly after

"C-can i at least help you bring a body to the den and say goodbye to everyone" i asked as i lowered my head sad that it mean I will have to leave the only place I could call home at that time.

"Fine" Kalash said.

As we draged the body to the den we got spotted Enna and others who were already waiting for us. When Enna saw the body we were draging she said.

"Congrats on compliteing the t-"

"I failed" i said stoping Enna.

"What !? But you made a kill and you had bring it here !" said Enna confused.

"I-i failed defending it" i said as i colapsed and started to cry.

"How could you fail defending it if its here ?!" said Enna even more confused.

"Ask Kalash" i said as i could not control myself.

"What happend Kalash?!" she ask requiring an immediate answer.

"Well he failed to defend it, he did not even fought back" he explaind.

"But what!? What did he had to fight back?!" said Enna.

"Ummm well..."

"Kalash" i said still crying.

"I had to fight back againt Kalash" i added after i catched some air.

" ... realy Kalash ?!. Was that not enough that you picked an edmontosaur for a test so you decided to be the one who will try to steal his prey !" said Enna cleary angry.

I'm not gonna lie. Angry Enna looks just as scary as Kalash.

"You asked me to test him out if he can stay. He faild the test so he is not alowed to stay. " said Kalash.

"You think so huh ?" replied Enna.

"He stayes. He did pass your test. I can bet you even thought picking edmontosaur as a prey will be enough to make him fail" she added.

As they continued to argue i got so scared that i was unable to move. Orchid saw that and as she came closer to me she said.

"Dont worry we are on your side"

"I-i-i..." i could not even speek as i was still choking on my sobs and was scared to death.

"Hash. It will be just fine" she said trying to comfort me best she could.

I was feeling so strange as she was nearly twice as big as i was, and when i was laying all i could see was her feets since she was that close.

When Enna and Kalash finaly stop argueing i heard Enna say.

"If you dont want to let him stay here i will adopt him and you cant do anythink about it"

"What do you mean adopt?!" Kalash said surprised and confused.

"It mean he is my son from nowon" Enna said.

As i heard that i looked at Enna and then on Orchid.

"I-i dont understand ... what is going on" i asked Orchid.

"Looks like you are staying with us" Orchid explained as she lowered herself over me nearly touching top of my head with her lower jaw.

"Y-you sure Orchid?" i asked still shakeing.

"Yes i'm sure. Brother" she replied with a smile on her face.

I got so confused when I heard that. I did not understand why she called me like that.

"W-why are you calling me 'brother' ?" i asked.

"Because my mom adoped you so now she is your mother as well" she said.

As i slowly began to process the whole situation i asked.

"Dose that make Kalash _glup_ my father ?!" i asked scared and confused.

"I dont think so, since he was against you staying here" replied Orchid.

"Come on Sky. Let me see those bitemarks" said Enna as she help me stand up and walk to the den.

"T-thank you" that was all i could say still scared to death.

"Its ok now, you can relax" said Enna.

When we made it to the nest and i was about to lay down next to it, Enna nearly picked me up from the ground and she said.

"This time you will sleep in nest" she said as she let me go.

"B-but Kalash-"

"Kalash had go to his spot outside. You don't need to worry" sayed Enna.

"Now hop into the nest its almost night" she added as she layed down inside the nest.

As she did just that i slowly got in, unsure what will happend when Kalash will be back.

"Thank you ... for saveing me again" I said as i tryed to go to sleep.

"It is nothink. Now sleep ... son" replied Enna while she was nuzzleing my neck.

"Sleep well" she added while i layed there with closed eyes.


	7. Chapter 7 : Beginnings Can Be Difficult

**Chapter 7 : " Beginnings Can Be Difficult "**

During that night I was sleeping in the nest with Enna and her kids i was feeling comfortable in it as the nest itself was realy warm and soft inside thanks to some moss that had been put down inside it.

As i got woken up by somethink pokeing my side i slowely open my eyes to see Orchid right next to me.

" _yawn _w-whats going on Orchid?" i sayed confused and still sleepy.

"Shhh be quiet" hashed me Orchid.

"Come with me outside" she added.

"O-ok?" i replied.

As i got out of nest i sneeked out of the den and met Orchid who was already waiting outside.

"So _yawn _why did you woke me up ?" i asked still not fully aware of what is going on.

When i came outside to where Orchid was i saw her sitting next to an adult giga. When i got closer i saw that the giga next to her was Kalash.

When i noticed that was him i colapsed in fear as i knew he probobly saw me in nest close to Enna. I just closed my eyes as i try not to cry. When Orchid saw me shivering in fear of Kalash she just came up to me and sayed.

"Come on, brother, be brave" she sayed as she pushed my side a little.

"I wont hurt you Skylen. Just come over here" sayedsayed Kalash.

"f-f-fine" i sayed as i tryed to stand up, but it was realy hard as the instinct sayed its a realy bad idea to be anywhere near him.

As i started to walk towards him my hard was starting to beat faster and faster.

"Ummm listen here snacky" sayed Kalash as i was still walking closer.

"Maybe Enna is right and i did this test too hard but still you surprised me with that kill" continued Kalash.

"But that dose not mean you can do what you want here. Even if Enna is on your side you must know some rules" he added as i layed down behide Orchid still frighten after what happend just yesterday.

"I figured that out already" i sayed as i was brave enoght to speek up.

"First of all. I dont care if Enna adopted you, i did not adoped you so dont call me father or anythink like that. Second stop acting like a hachling and be afraid all the time"

"B-but i am afraid! How cant i be after i was almost killed by you" i stoped him as i tryed to not make ee contact.

"Grrrr and last think" he continued.

"Have some respect to others" he added.

I jusy layed there unaware he stood up and came closer to me as i got froze in fear.

"Listen you maybe are in family, but remeber ... you have only one chance" he sayed as he moved over me to the pond.

"W-what d-do you mean ?" i asked when i regain my awerness.

" _sigh_ it means that if you do one wrong move i will personaly get rid of you" he replied as he moved up the hill above the the den.

"B-but-"

"No buts!" he sayed as he looked back at me.

"You are not one of us. You are lucky Enna spared you and is on your side." he added.

As i crumble into a ball and start wimpering i heard Kalash saying

"Why did I even let you go that day"

"Dad i thats enought. He got it. Just leave him already" sayed Orchid.

Kalash sayed nothink to this as he just turned around and walked up the hill.

"I'm sorry Sky i did not knew it will turn out like that" she sayed to me while she tryed to do somethink to make me feel more safe.

"I-i-i realy dont like this" i sayed as i could not control my fear.

"Umm well ..." she spoke up.

"H-how about we go for a hunt ... to brake the tension a little ?" she added shortly after.

"I-i dont know i-if i can" i sayed.

"I dont want to do anythink that can anger Kalash more" i added as i covered my head with my paws.

"He wont trust me. He is just still angry that ouer mom still found a way to make you stay by adopting you and he had nothink to say about it as it would most likely endup in one on three fight as mom and her sisters are definitly on your side and it wont change" explained Orchid.

"I-if you say so" i replied.

"I guess we can go for a hunt then" i added while picking myself up.

"Good now lets go. Lets bring some food to the den before others wake up as a little surprise" sayed Orchid.

As time pass by we made it to the hunting spot and we both score a kill on ava and we draged them back to the den. It was almost sunrise as we made it.

When we got there Enna was already outside sniffing the ground.

"Oh you are here Sky" she sayed as she spoted me and Orchid dragging ouer kills.

"I thought somethink bad happend as i sensed your and Kalash's scent" she added as she came closer to us and took a kill from Orchid so she could help me drag my kill out of the forest.

After we sat there for a while and waited for otheres to wake up i started to tighten the bond between me and now my new mother and sister.

After others woke up and came out to see us and the food most of them got surprised at that sign.

"Morning" i spoke up first.

"Anyobe hungry ?" i adked as i stood up.

"Ochid and I had go for a hunt ealry today" i added as i stood proude knowing that i did a job done.

"Thank you big brother!" sayed Roody walking up to the kill.

As we eat i saw that Kalash haven't had come down to eat.

"Enna ?" i asked.

"Yes Sky?" she replied as she stoped eating.

"Could i get some meat and go give it to Kalash ?" i asked as most of adult stoped eating. I could not help it that i wanted to show i'm useful, even if Kalash thought otherwise. I just wanted him to look at me difrently, like on a family member.

"Umm well ... sure" she sayed as she torn a big pice out and gave it to me, so i can give it to Kalash.

As i peeked the pice of meat and started to walked up the hill where Kalash should be i asked in fear.

"K-Kalash ? Are you here ?"

"Go away before i rip you apart!" he replied somewhere from between bushed to my left.

"B-but ... I have bring you food because you haven't came down to take it" i sayed as i lowered myself to put meat down and to 'show some respect'.

"LEAVE!" sayed Kalash as he growl at me.

"F-fine i'm going" i replied in fear.

As i walked down i could hear bushes russle and when i looked behide me i saw the meat was gone. I keept on walking, proude as i knew Kalash took a meat from my kill.

After we eat what was left of avas me and other adolescents have go down the river a bit to play tag in a forest. I reaky enjoy playing with them, as mostly i'm too fast to be catched.

When the day was about to end we got called for a meeting infront of the den.

"Listen up" started Kalash.

"Herds will be migrating soon which means no more hunting alone or in pairs. I want to take them by surprise during the night" as i was listening to Kalash i was at he same time amazed and scared of his hunting skills.

"We will go tomorrow but i want at lest to actual adults to stay in the den so i'm not counting Orchid and Lynx" As he finish saying it there was a silience.

"Well if Enna want to stay i can stay with her" sayed Chaos.

"Enna what do you say" aksed Kalash.

"I'm in" replied Enna.

"Alright then we will go tommorow so that we will have tine to prepare ambish" he added.

The rest of the day gone by as the adults prepared for tommorows hunt.

As they still talked it started to become night so i got into the den and layed down next to the nest and fel asleep.

The next think was that i woke up to a feeling of being picked up.

As i opened my eyes i noticed i'm nolonger tuching the ground as i was moved to the nest. When i got puted down i looked up to see it was Enna. It wasn't hard for her to pick me up as she is nearly three times bigger then me.

"Oh i'm sorry i woke you up Sky" she sayed nuzzleing back of my neck.

"Aren't Kalash will be mad at me if he see me here" i sayed quite afraid when i even though about what can happend.

"He sayed he is going to get rid of me if i will make misstake" i added.

"Don't worry Sky. You are safe here with me remeber that" she sayed reassureing me with a lick.

"Now go to sleep" she added.

"Th-thank you ... mom" i sayed as i nuzzle her back.

She just liked me as it was relaxing me to the point i was sleeping.

When i woke up it was still dark outside. I decide i will go out to relex a bit under a stary night if Orchid will be there already, but as i walked outside i saw noone.

'_ sigh maybe she is not always wakeing up early' _i talked to myself as i took a drink.

"Ahh i see i wasn't first to wake up today" sayed voice behide me.

As i looked behide i saw it was Orchid.

"Oh morning Orchid" i sayd wagging my tail. She, beside Enna and her sisters, was the only one who understood me and i was trusting her for that.

"Nightmare or ?" she asked me.

"No i just wake up i dont know why" i explained.

"So you came to watch stars with me heh" sayed Orchid giggeling a little.

"Umm well ... yes" i sayed going red all over my face.

As we sat there for a while i did not even noticed i started to fell asleep again.

When i woke up to Orchid welcomeing rest of the family that was going out for a a hunt i froze as i noticed i was almost laying down and was leaning to her side.

"Morning everyone!" as she sayed it i immediately sit down straight ashamed.

"Heh i almosr did not saw you laying there" sayed Maddie.

"Its because he was nearly hidden under me" sayed Orchid to which i begain to be all red across my face.

"He just fell asleep next to me" she added after she smiled to me.

"Orchid stop! You are humiliateing me" i sayed as i covered my face in shame.

"Its ok you just fall asleep" she sayed giggleing.

I was so embarrased. I made myself look like a little hachling ... again.

As others started to prepare to leave for a hunt Kalash came down to join them and i got so scared that he will spot me laying down next to Orchid and it will be one of the "misstakes" i shouldn't do.

"Good luck on a hunt!" sayed Enna as she get out from the den.

It was almost a noon when i was walking around. As i was checking neer by woods i came up to the hill and saw some unknow footprints.

When i saw them i walked back to the den to tell what i found to Enna.

"Mom ?" i sayed as i peek inside the den.

"I'm here Sky" sayed Enna.

As i came up to where i heard the voice she came out from between bushes and small trees inside the cave she sayed.

"What is it Sky ?"

"Well i saw some strange footprints up the hill in a forest" i explained.

"Its probobly was some utahraptors or dilophosaurs" explained Enna.

"Some of them sometimes pass by its nothinknto worry about. They know whats the risk if they got catch on ouer territory" added Enna.

"If you say so" i replied as i moved back outside to take a drink.

The rest of the day was realy uneventful as Roody and Muerte only were play fighting and othere where not up for fun so i decided to take a nap on a rock outside.


	8. Chapter 8 : Family First

**Chapter 8 : " Family First "**

It was sunset as Lynx came up to me sleeping at the rock.

"Hey Sky wake up everyone is going to the den. You should come as well" he sayed as he pushed me a little to wake me up.

"Oh yea sorry i did not noticed my little nap actualy will take this long" i sayed as i jumped down from a rock i was laying on.

When we got to the den Roody was already sleeping while Muerte was talking with Orchid outside the nest.

i did not pay atention to that as i was only half awake and all i wanted was to take a good sleep as if i haven't get any in days.

As i literally crowled inside the nest and layed down next to Roody, Muerte came inside as well and layed down to which Orchid and Enna laughed a bit as Orchid speek up.

"Thye look so cute together" she sayed as she giggled a bit and moved to her own mest close by.

"Yes i know" replied Enna as she got to ne nest herself.

"Sleep well Orchid" she added.

"Thanks and you too" replied Orchid.

As i layed between Roody and Muerte, Enna had layed next to us and covered us with her tail and we all falled asleep.

When sun had begin to rise Roody had woke me up by nipping me.

"Hehe wake up brother Sky! Its morning already" he sayed as he giggled and stood up to ger outside the nest.

"Alright, alright i'm wakeing up" i replied as i stood up.

When i moved out the nest i realised most of gigas were still asleep. Only me, Roody, Muerte and of course Orchid who was already outside.

"Morning sister" sayed Roody running up to her.

"Morning brothers" she replied greeting all of us.

When she saw i'm happy again and not afraid she spoke up to me.

"I see you already got used to being a son hehe"

"Well ... lets say i just needed that motherly love and care since i could not get it from my own mom anylonger" i replied lowering my tail abit when i spooke about my mom.

"I understand you. I would probobly feel the same if i had been through what you had to over come as young child" she replied.

"How about you go for a hunt as i will stay here with my brothers so that they dont get into any troubles" she proposed as she looked at Roody and Muerte.

"Oh come on sis! Thats not funny" sayed Roody.

"Ummm well ... if you want me to i can go for a hunt. I will do my best!" i replied.

"Heh i know you will" she sayed as she moved closer to me.

"Good luck on a hunt" she added while she kept close eye on Roody and Muerte as they played.

When i moved deeper through the forest i noticed same footprints as yesterday, but those looked to get closer to ouer den. That made me be on edge. I started to listen more and take defensive position to be ready to fight whatever was there.

When i hot to a hunting spot i saw most of pray was already on high alert. As i looked around to see any clue why did the pray act like that i smaled blood comeing from my left.

'_someone was here before and score a kill, someone is on ouer territory_' i talked to myself as i started to back away to say that to the family.

I ran as fast as i only could to tell that some unknow predator was in Orchid's hunting spot. When i got back to the den i called for Enna.

"E-Enna ... there is ... somethink ... at the ... Orchid's hunting ... spot" i sayed as i bearly stood on my legs.

"What happend? Did you saw it?" asked Enna.

"N-No ... i haven't ... see anythink ... beside half eaten ava ... and footprints close by" i answered as i colapsed from exhaustion.

"Thank you for comeing back and saying this to us if whatever will come closer we will take care of it" sayed Enna as she came close to me and nuzzled me.

"Now rest. You did a good job" she added as she passed next to me.

"Hey guys i found som footprints in the forest they dont look like Roody' nor Sky's"

sayed Orchid as she was walking out of the forest.

"Yes we know Sky allready tell me about them as well as there is unknow predator on your hunting grounds Orchid" sayed Enna.

"Oh realy ?" sayed Orchid.

"Yes ... i saw a ... half eaten ava ... must be a fresh kill as ... other herbivores were ... on edge" i sayed as i tryed to catch a breath.

"Hash there Sky. You need to rest" sayed Enna as she go to take a look in a forest and patroll the area.

"Stay here Orchid if anythink happends Chaos should be soon back from her patroll. Kids are not alowed to leave the den" She sayed as she was about to enter the woods.

"Will do mom. Just be carefull!" replied Orchid.

"Come on Sky lets get inside the den" she sayed as she pushed me a little to make me move.

"I could help her" i sayed as i was getting inside the den.

"You sayed what mom says? Kids cant leave den" sayed Orchid.

"But-"

"No buts!"

"Just think of this as one of the thinkd you should not do if you want to stay" she replied.

"Ok sorry. I just wanted to help" i sayed.

" Yes i know, but you are still exhausted and you need to rest" replied Orchid.

"Well fine i will go. You know all too well that i'm trying to help everywhere i can" i sayed as i lowered my head and walk to the nest to lay there.

"I know, but remeber that you dont have to you proof yourself. You did it already and the fact that my father and Balthier are not trusting you and it might never change. Just keep that in mind that nomatter how many times you will succed on a hunt or you will do the task someone gave you they can still not look at you as they shoud" she sayed.

As she was trying to find Roody and Muerte, Chaos came back.

"Oh hello Chaos have you seen Roo-"

"We are here!" sayed Muerte walking right behide Chaos with his younger brother following him closelt behide.

"Orchid where is Enna? I found some footprints around top side of den" asked Chaos.

"She just walked out to see what was out in forest. Sky had found some in forest as well as a half eaten ava closer my hunting spot" explained Orchid.

"Oh ok then" replied Chaos.

As time passed by me and John were play fighting just to find out who is stronger as we were realy boared inside the den.

"Come here!" yeald John as i got free from his grip.

"If you say so!" i sayed as i rammed at his side.

"Ha ha got ya" i giggled as i pined him down.

"Not yet!" he sayed as he pushed me off realy fast.

"Where is your victory now huh!?" he sayed as he pined me down.

"Now give up!" he sayed as i was unable to free myself.

"No!" i sayed.

Then he opened his jaws and closed then on my neck.

"GIVE UP. NOW !!" he yealed as a the grip of his jaws got stronger.

"Ahh! Fine! Fine! Let me go!" i screamed as i begged to merci.

"Why you bite me so hard !" i asked as John pulled back.

"Well ... you wouldn't give up otherwhise" replied John.

"I'm bleeding now! Grrr . Why am i so weak" i growled to my self as i was trying to lick my neck.

"Here let me help you" sayed Orchid as she staryed to licking my neck.

"Oh thanks sister ... it feels ... nice not gonna lie" i replied.

"By the way ... You are not weak Sky. You almost got me" sayed John.

As Orchid had help me getting rid of the bleed it was nearly evening and Enna still haven't came back. We all begain to worry.

"What if whatever is there found mama ?" sayed scared Roody.

"Its imposibe. The footprits was almost your size Roody which means whatever it is it would need to be realy dumb to attack ouer mother. Dont worry she will be fine" i sayed to Roody as i tryed to comfort him a bit.

Just as i was doing so we heard stomps outside the den.

It was Enna who had just came back.

"Anythink?" Chaos asked.

"No ... nothink" replied Enna.

"What it could be?" i asked still unsure of what was out there.

"I'm think its a dillo. Ar least the kill is theyrs" replied Enna.

"But for now its bed time so lets go to sleep" sayed Enna after she got to the nest.

After she got inside the nest crowled in as well and layed under her throat as it was the most comftable place for me.

During the night i was woke up by some noises outside the den. For a moment i was thinking that maybe Orchid was takeing a drink or somethink as i could not see her. But then i noticed that she was behide me in nest with us.

I crowled out of the nest as slow as i could to not wake up anyone because i wanted to see what was makeing those sounds.

As i walked outside the den i did not saw anythink as it was realy dark so i decided i will go in a direction of the noises.

They were comeing somewhere from the spot that i first saw the footprints.

As i got there there was nothink not even one single sound. I started to look around and when i was on the edge of the small fall in the area when i heard quick footsteps behide me.

"What the-" that was all i could say before a creature jumped at me and cause me to fall down.

On my way down i hit a realy sharp rock which cause me to injure my left leg and create a deep cut in it. When i hit a ground with a loude yelp that same creature jumped down at me but it did not expect me to react fast as i catched it in mid-air and crushed its throat.

" _gasp _and what whas it worth it to you ?! Didn't you learn that attacking someone bigger is a stupid idea?!" i sayed as i tryed to catch a breath. Adrenalin was pumping and i did not care about my semibroken leg as well as about the deep cut on it.

'_now to how get out of here'_ i talked to myself as i tryed to get out from that little hole.

When i was almost out i heard another footsteps all around me. One of those footsteps were comeing from behide. As i looked arount to locate whatever was makeing the noises the nest oponet jumped on me, this time on my back.

"AAHHH get of me you little pest!" i roared in fury as i tryed to get that creature off of me.

When i was trying to shake it off the other three came from front, left and right side.

'_Shit not good. What are they anyways'_ i talked to myself as i got out from the pit.

Then i noticed they were dillos, the night hunters, now i knew it might be a tough fight.

As they slashed and bite me my fury was growing more and more. I was just waiting for they misstake. One. Single. Misstake. It was all i needed to win this fight, and it happened.

The dillo that was on my back had slipped slighty.

'_NOW! Thats my chance' _i sayed to myself as i catched that dillo by its leg and throwit at abother one.

"My turn" i yealed as i lunched towards one of the dilos and catch its tail as it tryed to run away.

"Where you think you going huh ?" i sayed as ii pulled it back to me so hard so it lost its balance and as soon as its neck was in range of my jaws i slamed them shut on it. It tryed to free itself but i was nowhere near from leting it go after how they messed me up.

_'Two down three left'_ i sayed to myself as i opened my jaws to drop a dead dillo on the ground.

_'Actualy only one' _i smiled as i saw that the one i throw off my back was unconscious but its body pinned down his unlucky companion.

As i was ready to finish both of them the last one desperately tryed to attack me to save thos two.

When it jumped into air to attack me it got catched in mid-air by adult giga. That was Chaos.

When i saw it i got back to killing last two infront of me.

Just when i begine to do so Orchid came running up the hill.

"Are you ok !?!?" she asked when she saw me.

"I'm a bit busy killing those two" i sayed as i was tearing their throats out.

"We heard you scream and came for the aid but looks like even Chaos did not had a lot to do" replied Orchid.

"Well you see i got woken UP OUCH!!!" i yelped as i finaly felt the pain after adrenalin rush.

"OUCH my leg" i sayed after i fell on the ground.

"Yea it looks bad" sayed Orchid.

"Chaos can you got to the den and tell that to my mother that Sky is hurt and he got three dillos" she added.

"Four..." i sayed as i was still in pain.

"Huh where is it then ?" she asked.

"Down there. In the pit. It made me fall down there" i explaind.

"Oh ok it dosen't matter now. What matters now is getting you to the den safe" replied Orchid.

"Alright let me pick myself up" i sayed as i struggled to stand up.

"OUCH it burns!"

"Here let me help you" sayed Orchid as she tryed to pull me up and support my left side.

"Thank you sister" i sayed as i tryed tostan up again.

"Now lets go" she sayed as we started to dowhill.

When we finaly made it out of the forest Enna was already waiting for us.

"What happend up there?!" she asked as she saw me limping and haveing a deep havely bleeding wund on the left leg.

"One of the dillos pushed me off of the edge and i fell into the pit and i hit a sharp rocks which made that deep wund" i explain as she came closer.

"Go Orchid i will get him to the den" she sayed as she picked me up. She did it so gently that i almost didn't felt her teeths on my back as she grab me.

"You will be fine" she sayed as we got inside the den.

"Thanks mom" i sayed as she put me in nest where Roody and Muerte were already awake.

"What happend to big brother mom?" asked Roody.

"He got into fight with dillos" Enna explained.

As i was laying in the nest Enna was trying to somehow stop the bleeding.

"Here this should help" sayed Enna as she put some leaves on my leg.

"Thank you" i sayed.

"It sould stop the bleeding but for now try to sleep. We will see if it helped tommorow" Sayed Enna as she got to the nest and nuzzled all of us to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9 : Déjà vu

**Chapter 9 " Déjà vu "**

When sun was riseing and family was wakeing up, i was still sleeping close to Enna's side.

"Wake up Sky. Its day already" she sayed as she gently nuzzled me to wake me up.

" _yawn_ morning mom" i sayed as i opened my eyes.

"Lets see if your leg still bleeding" she sayed as she moved closer to take a look at it.

She then took the leaves from my leg which were all covered in blood.

"_ sigh _it looks bad but at least its not bleeding anymore." sayed Enna.

"Can you walk ?" she added after a short while.

"I-i dont know. Yesterday it was burning whenever i moved the leg" i relpied.

"Try to stand up" sayed Enna.

As i struggled to stand up i tryed not to put much waight on my left leg.

"Not good. Looks to be almost broken" she sayed when she saw how much of a issues for me was standing up.

"You want to stay in den or go outside ?" she asked offering help.

"I think i will stay here for now" i replied as i layed down again.

"Ok then. Call me if you will need help" she sayed as she moved outside the den.

Time was moveing so slow for me as i had nothink to do thanks to that semi broken leg.

After an houer or two i wanted to take a drink. I decided to try and walk by my own, so i slowly stood up and walked outside the nest.

"Grrrr. Come on i can do it. I. Am. Not. Weak" i was talking to myself as i was walking outside.

When i was close to the den entrance i colapsed.

"Dame it! Grrrr." i growled as i fell down.

That got noticed by Enna laying down outside the den.

"I told you to call for me if you will need help" she sayed as she picked herself up from a grass and walked towards me.

"I'm fine i can do it ... i just ... i just need some rest. i replied.

"Oh come on little one let me help you. I know you try to show you are strong but you dont need to do it. You finght back agains five dilos in realy bad condition and you won. That alone shows you are not weak. Asking for help is not a sign of weakness remeber" Enna sayed as she was standing next to me ready to help.

"Oh well ... you trully are best mother ... you just know why i do somethink even if i have not told you that" i sayed lowering my head.

"Could you please help me get to pond mom. I want to take a drink" i asked looking up at Enna.

"Of course! Here let me take you there" she replied as she picked me up from the ground and put me down next to the pond.

"Thank you" i sayed still a bit ashamed that i looks like little hachling everytime she is picking me up. She is alsaw picking Roody when his is not listening to stay in the nest.

"No problem. Just ask next time ok?" she sayed.

"Ok i will" i sayed as i started to drink.

As time pass by and it was nearly sunset when Kalash, Maddie, Haute, Balthier and Jaiden had came back from the big hunt. Everyone had bring somethink.

Maddie and Balthier were dragging parasaur body, Kalash had bring an anky while Haute and Jaiden bringed two maias each.

When i saw how much meat they got i was speachless.

"W-w-wow" that was all i could say when i so this many meat.

"Good job. I see you had realy good hunt" sayed Enna when she saw them as well.

"Thank you" replied everyone but Kalash.

I think he was still angry at the facr he will need to tolerate me.

"Come on lest eat" sayed Maddie as sshe bringed her kills to the middle.

As i tryed to pick myself up and walk towards food Haute noticed i was limping again this time on a left leg and i had a cut on it.

"What happend Sky?! What happend that you are limping again?" she asked.

"Because he is weak" sayed Kalash to which i just lowered myself and looked at the ground whimpering from fear.

"No he is not!" sayed Chaos.

"He was fighting five dillos on his own and he won. One of them just made him fall and he hit his leg on a sharp rock" explained Orchid.

"Oh realy ?" asked Jaiden.

"Is this true Sky? Did you got those five dillos?" he added shortly after.

"Well four to be honest as one got catched by Chaose when they heard my roars in a middle of the night" i sayed as i slowly looked at him unsure what to do.

"Well then good job there young one" he replied as he bagain to eat.

"This one is for you" sayed Maddie as she picked smaller maia and bringed me it.

"Thank you so much!" i sayed wagging my tail.

"Your welcome! You earned it anyways" she repliead with a smile on her face.

As we all finished eating sun was already gone behide horizon so we all headed to sleep.

When i failed to get inside the den by my own as i did not want to call Enna for help now since Kalash was here and i didn't want to look weak.

What surprised me was the fact that when i fell down trying my best to get insinde the den by my own i was gently picked up.

"You did not had to but thank you mathe-" i stoped as i realised i was not picked up by Enna but by Kalash.

When i realized it was him i froze as i whimpered in fear to which Kalash just rolled his eyes and walked with me inside the den.

" _sigh_ just this once snacky" he sayed as he put me in the nest next to Roody and Muerte and he got into the nest himself.

When Enna got inside the den she was surprised that Kalash was laying in a nest as well as i did.

"You suprised me Kalash" she sayed as she got into nest herself. She then nuzzled me, Roody and Muerte and she gave a lick to Kalash as a form of "thank you".

Next we days were realy lazy as it was realy hot. Everyone was siting in a shadows. Good think we got this much food and even after two days there was still a body of parasau practically untuched as well as half eaten anky.

At one day when i was finaly able to limp to paces by my own i was takeing a drink as i heard distant roar. It wasn't just some roar. It was a roar i knew all too well. That was a roar of Rex.

"Did you guys heard that ?" asked Orchid.

"What wad that?" ask John.

"A rex roar" me and Kalash explained in the same time after which we looked at each other, Kalash with his evil smile and me with fear in eyes.

"Hopefuly they wont come here" sayed Jaiden.

"What? Are you afraid to fight a rex ?" asked Balthier mocking him a little.

"I'm not as expiraince in fight as you and Kalash!" he replied.

"Hash there both of you!" sayed Enna.

As they both shut thay jaws up we could hear many roars of rexes.

"Is there a chance they are fighting each other?" i asked unsure looking at Kalash.

"I highly doubt it. It sounds more like a battle cry" he explained.

"For now we are fine" he added.

As time pass by the roars looked to be more and more fadeing away.

I was just hopeing they wont come here again as i would probobly be stunned in fear unable to move.


	10. Chapter 10 : Fight Or Leave

**Chapter 10 : " Fight Or Leave "**

Author note : Wow chapter 10 already! it is going faster then i suspect. Anyways i want to say thanks to everyone who is reading the story and i hope you enjoy it as much as i do writeing it. As you can see i'm doing my best to do at least 2k words per chapter. Sometimes its less sometimes its more depends on what i wanted to be in a chapter. From now the chapters might be showing up less the daily since i dont have that much to write about untill i will bet my pc back so i can play the game more and continue the story. For now i think it will be 10-15 more chapters. I will try to do somethink like this. New chapter next day rewriten chapter with better spelling and fixed errors and then a day of brake and repeat. I hope it will wokr out since like the story that is shown already in those 10 chapters its over 50 houers of me playing the game and makeing story of it. But without further ado lest get to the next chapter. Enjoy.

As a sun begain to set we got to the den and try to sleep. It was hard for me as i was afraid they will come here during the night. The events of that night was still in a back of my head and i did not want it to happend again.

I was wide awake for few houers after everyone else was already asleep. The silienc of the night and quiet sound of a waterfall outside finaly made me fell asleep.

When i was still sleeping and sun was already up most adults were awake and was talking about the problem we might soon face.

"What we are going to do if they will find us ?" asked Chaos.

"Most likely me, Jaiden and Balthier will fight but that alsaw depends how many of them will come" ansered Kalash.

"I just hope that they were roaring at each other as they were fighing" Sayed Chaos.

"Yea i hope so as well but if they were together that will mean there is more then ten of them. We will be outnumbered" sayed Balthier.

Just when they were still talking i woke up by the noises they made.

"Ummm whats going on?" i asked as i stood up.

"Nothink yet" replied Haute.

"We are considering posible options if the rexes will come here" added Maddie.

"I dont want them to come here i realy dont like rexes" i sayed.

"Noone likes them in ouer current situation" sayed Balthier.

As we were still talking Enna came inside the den.

"You found anythink?" asked Kalash.

"No. At least not on ouer territory" replied Enna.

"Oh well hope it will stay this way" replied Kalash.

After some time we were all outside eating what was left. The tension crept into everyones mind as we were unsure of what can happend.

When we finished eating it was afternoon so we stayed outside to try and relax a little.

After few houers we heard another roars that were getting close. Dangerously close. It was a warning call somewhat threatening in a tone.

"Please tell me i was only one who heard it" i sayed afraid that the roars are getting closer.

"Unfortunately no. We heard them as well" replied Calista that started to back away towards the den.

We heard many roars each sounded diffrent which ment there is many of rexes comeing to us.

"Kids get to the den NOW!" sayed Enna.

"We can help" Lynx and Orchid.

"No! Certainly not! You go back to the den as well" sayed Kalash.

"But-"

"No but Lynx! Now go to the den" sayed Kalash.

"Grrr fine!" he replied as he walked towards the den.

I was already limping towards it to take cover in only place that could feal like safe.

As time pass by and roars grow louder and louder i started to shake in fear inside the nest as well as everyone else beside Orchid and Lynx. They were brave or at least thats how they looked for us.

it was almost sunset as we heard adults saying.

"They are in the forest i saw one to ouer left" sayed Jaiden.

"Three more up the hill they are flanking us" sayed Balthier.

"At least four more in front in forest" sayed Kalash.

_'Not good they are getting outnumbered'_ i thought as i counted. There was at least eight rexes and only seven gigas.

"I see two more in a forest to the right" sayed Chaos.

_'So now it was at lest ten rexes not good at all this is not gonna end up well'_ i talked to myself as i heard a deep voice saying.

"You have two options. Fight and die or leave and stay alive. Your choise" sayed one of the rexes.

"What should we do Kalash?" asked Maddie.

"I maybe like fighting but i'm not up for a suicide" he answered.

"We will leave but let us take rest of the family from the den" sayed Enna.

"Fine you have time till sunset" replied the rex.

As they finished talking Enna came in to take us out while others were standing guard outside.

"I will pick you up Sky we dont have time to let you walk" Enna sayed as she picked me up.

"Everyone outside we are moveing" she added as she walked outside.

When i saw rexes just outsied so close i started whimpering from fear. We walked away to unknow. When we stoped so everyone would catch up i saw how even Roody was beeing carried by Haute. When we all moved away from the place that was ouer home we begain to form a plan about where to go.

"On the west from here is a big lake we could go there and stay for a while untill we wont gat any better spot" suggested Jaiden.

"Thats too risky. Big water source mean more predators" explained Kalash.

"How about a secret pond on the south" asked Orchid.

"Not bad idea but its over one day walk from here" replied Kalash.

"Maybe the waterfalls up the the mountain on East" sayed Maddie.

"Well if not the fact that its close to the swamp we could go there" sayed Kalash.

"Oh i have idea" sayed Lynx.

"You know that pond with a small waterfall we once were in? Its quite far away from swamps and close to us" he added.

"That could work" sayed Kalash.

"Lets go there then. It maybe will take whole night but at lest we will made it" he added after a pause.

As thay walked since i was still in Ennas jaws because they did not want to stop. Muerte got picked up by Maddie as well. With time and silence i fell asleep even in such position.


	11. Chapter 11 : Survival Lessons

**Chapter 11 : " Survival Lessons "**

When me, Muerte and Roody were still sleeping adults made it to the small hidden pond. We were put on the grass still sleeping as Orchid and Lynx layed down as to take some sleep. Adults on the other hand started to walked around the area to see if its already someones spot or not. We were lucky. Noone was here for realy long time.

"I will keep watch up there" sayed Kalash looking up the river where waterfall was.

"Want me to come with you?" asked Jaiden.

"No i need you here to stay with others" he replied.

"Enna, Maddie, Haute and Chaos take some sleep we will keep on watch" sayed Balthier.

"Thank you sweety" replied Maddie as she started to find comftable spot to sleep.

As time pass by sun was high in a sky which made me woke up.

" _yawn_ Oh we made it" i sayed when i woke up and saw the pond.

"Yes but stay silient. Others are still sleeping" sayed Jaiden.

"Oh sorry" i sayed lowering my head and looking around to see most of gigas sleeping.

When i slowly stood up and carefully moved between still sleeping Muerte and Roody.

"Wow this place looks nice" i sayed when i was standing next to Jaiden.

"Indeed it is" he replied.

"I dont know if we will stay here or not. Even if this place looks nice we might not have any food source. That might cause us to move up the river. We will see" he added.

"Oh ok. Can i help with anythink?" i asked looking up on Jaiden.

"Yes you can go back to sleep or at least try to look like you do" growled Baltier.

"I'm just trying to help. Why you have to treat me like i'm useless?" i asked surprised of his answer.

"Because you are!" he replied.

"Balthier thats enought!" growled Jaiden.

"Are you threatening me !?" sayed Baltier showing his teeth.

"Too bad you wasnt so cocky when we were about to fight the rexes" he added.

"Both of you shut up" sayed Kalash when he noticed what was going on.

"Let them sleep. I dont care if you want to tear each other apart just dont wake them up" he added.

Then he looked at me to which i backed away limping with a silient whimper.

"Still afraid huh ?" he asked me.

"How cant i be" i replied nearly laying on the ground.

" _sigh_ Listen here snacky i tolerate you for now. I hope you will proof useful soon. We will need you on hunts since female will stay in this spot to make sure the youngers will be safe" he sayed as he moved closer to me. What he sayed surprised me a bit since i was thinking that only think Kalash wants to do is to get rid of me one way or another.

I stayed silient as Kalah got anoyed by this and quietly growl.

"Do you even listen?!"

"Y-yes i just got surprised by that" i replied.

"So now go and rest i need you at hunts as soon as posible" he sayed as he walked away.

When i stopped being paralized by fear i moved back to where i was with out any more questions.

As i was laying down, board from being unable to do anythink, i felt somethink pokeing my right side. When i turned my head to see what was it i saw it was Roody trying to crawl towards me.

"How are you big brother?" he asked with a happy eyes.

"Not bad but please be quiet and let olders sleep ok?" i asked.

"Ok!" he sayed as he layed down next to me.

We both layed there for a while it startes to be afternoon as everyone begine to woke up.

"Yey mommy is awake!" sayed Roody wagging his tail while we both layed there.

"Yes i am. I see you and Sky are going along realy well" she sayed when she saw us laying next to each other.

"Heh how to not like a presents of that energy of his" i spoke up with a smal tail wag.

"Yes i know he is even more playful since he got seceond older brother" replied Enna to which i smiled.

"Playing with him remainds me of howni used to play with younger hachlings. I miss those times" i sayed with a little sigh afterwords.

"Hard to not noticed the flash in your eyes while you play with others" sayed Enna as she giggled a bit to which i wag my tail.

Rest of the day was realy lazy for me, only Muerte and Roody were play fighting.

As day was about to end we all serched for comftable spots to sleep. I took a spot under a tree that had bushes on a left and behide the tree as well as some rock to the right so i was realy well hidden.

Kalash was sleeping on rocks up the waterfall while Baltier and Jaiden on the lower parts of pond to make sure they will see any danger before it will reach us.

Adults were sleeping in the forest to my right and youngers were sleeping between them.

For me it was a long night and i could not sleep, mainly because i already had some good sleep but alsaw because i still did not felt safe during the night.

Every smalles noise was puting me on edge. I was so tired of laying down and begain to be thirsty i walked to the pond to take a drink.

When i was doing so i heard a voice behide me which scared me grately as i jumped and fall into the pond.

"Cant sleep huh?" that was Kalash.

"Y-yes ... its all because of those rexes. I cant forget what happend that one night and i'm afraid it would happened again" i explained.

"And you are still not thinking of any danger while you was drinking. You have a lot to learn kid" sayed Kalash.

"I-i just ... _sigh _you are right" i sayed lowering my head.

"You see even if we are here and you are with us you need to be alert at all times. Every pair of eyes is priceless right now" explained Kalash.

"Dont worry you will learn it with time" he added after a short pause as i was walking out of the pond i fell into.

As time passed by in silienc i layed down near the pond and start asking Kalash a question.

"Kalash you must be realy expiranced in fighting when you have so many scars and i want to ask you ... have you always been so ... lonely i mean before you met Enna and others" I finaly speek up.

"Well ... I was always a loner since i needed to care about myself by my own" he explained.

"Oh ... " i replied as it gone silient for long while befor i spoke up again.

"You think i can be good fighter as well ?" i asked.

"Heh i see snack want to be a fighter huh ?" he sayed as he snort a laugh.

"Well ... yes i want to" i replied.

"First heall your leg and then if you proof to be strong we will see" when he sayed that just a posibility of me getting stronger made me wag my tail.

"Now go and sleep" he added.

I walked back to my spot to take some rest as i did not knew if i will be able to even close my eyes, but i did and fel asleep.

When mornigh came i woke up to a bit of noise. Others have woke up as well and gathered at the pond so i stood up and joined them.

"Good morning. How is everyone doing?" i asked.

"Fine and you Sky?" sayed John.

"Fine as well thank you for asking" i replied.

"So today i want to look around" started Kalash.

"We need to know what is around us. As far as i remember there is a gulf on the north. For now we havent see other predatirs nor pray. If we will still be unable to fin any pray we will leave" explained Kalash.

"Well ... i found footprints last night but they look to be arould week old" sayed Jaiden.

"Thats why i want to look around the area maybe there will be some spots where prey is" replied Kalash.

As time went by and adults were serching for prey, only Enna, Haute and Maddie stayed with us, as Orchid And Lynx joined rest of the adults.

I set down on the rock next to my sleeping spot and watched the area in serch for any danger.

The area itself was realy nice. Around the pond was a small meadow surounded by trees. The meadow was stretched from the a higher part of river where it was turning down the waterfall and it was going down from the pond crateing some sort of clearing.

It was afternoon when others did came back and surprisingly Jaiden, Orchid and Chaos had some luck and they found prey which was an ava. Everyone welcomed hunters back.

"So there is a prey here. Thats good. Means we can stay for a bit" sayed Enna.

when hunters puted the meat down only they and Roody with his brother Muerte started to eat as they were useing so much energy.

"Thanks sis!" sayed Roody wagging his tail while he begain to eat.

"Heh your welcome. Just left somethink for others" she replied.

"I will i promise" he sayed wagging his tail. Just looking at their happined makes me happy myself.

"Skylen come to me" sayed Kalash.

I got realy surprised by this did he realy called me ? I looked at Enna as she looked at me and insisted to go to Kalash so i did just that.

"Y-yes?" i sayed as i limped towards him unsure of what would he want form me.

"Just come here already" he replied impatiently.

When i finaly made it to his spot above the waterfall i spoke up.

"What did you want Kalash"

"I want you to know that soon you as well as Muerte, Roody, John and Calista will begain a lessons of survival. You need to know its not a nice place since we nolonger have ouer territory we cant feel safe so you all will need to know some rules that are going to be operateing form now on" sayed Kalash.

"We will start tommorow as its too late today to do it" he added.

"Now go and tell others" when he sayed so i limped away and did how he wanted me to and i told thebothers about it.

We all soon had gone to sleep.

The next morning started realy early as Kalash woke us up and lead us up the river to a bigger waterfall.

When we got there Kalash started to tell us new rules.

"So first of all old rules are still apply but you need some new rulse to keep you and us safe. So rule number one noone play tag game bacause we still dont know the area well and your noises might bring somethinks atention. Rule two noone leaves the are after sunset. Rule three if you see anythink that will lookd suspiciously you have to tell that to us as soon as posible. Rule four untill we wont be sure the area is safe, no exploring unless you will ask some of the adults to go with you. And lastly rule five, there will be a queue for a meal since we dont know how much prey is around. So first in a queue are youngest Roody and Muerte then John and Calista then Orchid and Lynx then females and you snacky then me Baltier and Jaiden"

"Any questions?" he ask shortly after we finished.

Then Roody spoke up.

"Dad why brother Sky is not in a queue and there is someone called snacky ?" he asked confused.

"You see he is a snacky" explained Kalash pointing at me.

"But he is a brother, a part of family, why you call him snack then dad?" asked Roody even more confused.

"Ehhh he just is thats it. Anyone else have a question involving new rules?" sayed Kalash quite anoyed.

Silience.

"Good now go back to the pond and follow the rules" he sayed as he turned around to walk towards his rock he is sitting on.

As we got down to the pond and drinked we all started to form a queue to a meal like Kalash ask as to do. Since i was on a tail end i decided to woke up rest of family so everyone could eat.

"Orchid, Lynx wake up" i sayed as i poked their sides a little.

"What is it brother _yawn_" asked Orchid.

"Well there is new rule that we have ouer place in queue to the meal and both of you are just after John and Calista" i explained.

"Had you eat already ?" she asked.

"Ummm no ... i'm second last" i replied.

"Well thats unfair" she sayed quite anoyed by how Kalash treats me.

"Its ok sister ... as soon as my leg will be healed i will be going on hunts as well" i reassured her and wagged a tail a bit.

"If you say so" she sayed as she and Lynx got up.

I walked back to my spot and tryed to not fall asleep as i was a bot tired by that early wakeing up by Kalash.

When it was a time for Orchid and Lynx to eat there was realy little of food left. I knew i will most likely wont get any food so i tryed to fell asleep to use as little energy as posible.

As i was takeing the nap and Orchid had finisb eating she saw that there will be almost no meat for others.

"Mom?" she asked Enna.

"Yes Orchid what is it?" replied Enna.

"Since there is new rule anout eating a meal and Sky is second last to the meat can i take a little bit from here to give him?" sayed Orchid.

"Of course!" replied Enna as she give Orchid part of her own food.

When Orchid made it to my sleeping spot ahe sayed.

"Hey Sky! Wake up! I have some leftovers for you" she sayed as she poked my nose with a pice of meat to which a woke up.

"O-oh ... thank you sister!" i sayed with a wag of my tail.

"No problem" she replied as she giggled a bit when she saw how happy i was. I was just acting like overgrown hachling.

It was afternoon when i finished my pice of meat and walked to the pond to take a drink. I was almost walking without any problem. It was a matter of time when i will join a hunting party.


	12. Chapter 12 : The Hunt

**Chapter 12 : " The Hunt"**

Days past as i was still unable to run but at least i could walk . With each day hunting group was bringing less and less prey back to ouer little hideing spot.

It was already three days since i eat a proper meal last time as i wanted to leave more for those who were hunting.

When it was starting to be afternoon i saw how the hunters came back. Luckyly they had brigh down a giant shant.

I started to salivate at that sight.

"H-how did you even-" i just could not belive in what i was looking at.

"It was a hard fight not gonna lie" sayed Lynx.

"Yea i imagine its taller then Kalash!" i replied amazed.

"Thats a lot of food i think we will all be able to fulfill ouerselfs and there will still be leftovers" added Orchid.

I just could not help licking myslef. I would finaly not be on the edge of starvation. BecaBecause of this for a moment i forgot about everythink i just wanted to eat i just wanted to feel the blood in my mouth i just wanted to feel how the piece of meat will tickle my throat on the way down.

Just when i was about to start tear the meat out i got stunned by a loe sounding growl.

"Haven't you forgot about somethink?!" sayed Kalash blocking my way to the meat.

"Whats rule five ?" he then asked.

"K-know your place in the queue to the meal" i sayed as i lowered myself and started to back away.

"Oh come on dad! Can't you see he is starving!? Beside we have a lot of meat it will be more then enough for everyone" sayed Orchid.

"Rules are rules" replied Kalash.

"Its ok sis i can wait" i sayed as i slowly walked back to my spot under the tree. Just as i sayed it my stomach begain to rumble to which i lowered myself even more so it wount be hearable for others.

When it was finaly my turn to feast i walked to the kill and started eating. I was finaly able to eat as much as i want and not thinking if otheres will have anythink to eat since there was so much meat left.

when i finished i walked away to the pond and layed there while olders were still eating. It did not took me long to fell asleep.

After some time i got woken up by footsteps somewhere infront of me. It was Enna but somethink was wrong. I noticed i'm nolonger near the pond but under the tree.

"Thank you mom" i sayed as i realised she had carried me fom the open space near pond to my sleeping spot under a tree.

"Sleep Sky its after sunset already" she replied.

"Ok. Thanks again mom" i sayed wagging my tail.

"Your welcome! Now sleep Sky" she replied with a smile on her face.

The next day started early for me since i woke up to a noises somewhere form the distance.

_'What was that?!'_ I thought to myself as i stood up and listened carefully.

Nothink. The woods were silient.

_'Did that was just my dream?'_ I thought when i heard it again. That was a distress call but i never heard it before. It sounded so ... strange.

I decided to see if anyone else had got awaken buy the noise but when i made it to the spot where Adults were sleeping noone was awake.

_'Maybe Kalash heard it'_ i sayed to myself as i walked to the rocks he sleeped on.

"Kalash are you awake?" i wispered just in case he was sleeping as well.

"I see not only i heard that roar" he replied.

"Ummm well yes i was wondering if you know what is that creature" i asked.

"Most likely thats a rex but i cant be sure. Its not like i hear a rex distressed everyday. I wonder what had happend" explained Kalash to which my heart hit the ground.

"So you say its most likely a rex ?!" i asked fricing out.

"Yes. Hopefully they wont find us" he replied.

"I hope so as well" i sayed lowering my head in mixed emotion of anger and fear.

"Go back to sleep i will keep on watch" sayed Kalash.

"But i dont need to sleep anymore i took good sleep already i can stay up as well" i replied.

"Then at least go to your spot if you realy want to keep on watch as well" sayed Kalash a bit anoyed.

"Fine" i replied as i turned around to walk back to my spot under the tree.

As i was wide awake for the whole time and i did not even noticed it was almost sunrise.

When i realised this i wanted to see if my leg wont hurt me while i would run so i can join todays hunt.

So i started to jog then slowly run to a full sprint. My leg was fine! I was so happy about this that i could not help it but to run up to Kalash with wagging tail to show i'm ready to go hunting with them.

As i was running i did not noticed Enna was awake as well. When i made it to Kalash still wagging my tail he looked at me running.

"I see you can finaly run" sayed Kalash.

"Yes! And i'm so happy about it. I want to go for a hunt today" i sayed excited like a little hachling.

"Hehe i see you starts to get along" sayed Enna as she walked out of the forest.

"I wouldn't name it 'getting along' but ok" sayed Kalash grumpping.

"Oh come on. Cant you atlest pretend he is worthy familymember ?!" replied Enna a bit angry.

"Since when snacks are part of family?" he asked to which Enna growled.

"...Kalash..." to which Kalash just turned his head to difrent direction.

" _sigh_ you act like you try to hide somethink i know would hurt your reputation" Enna sayed to which Kalash looked back at her and asked.

"What would i hide huh ?"

Enna just sighed to that and walked to the pond.

Then Kalash looked at me, standing quite confused, and sayed.

"We will go on a night hunt since we still have some food"

"Alright" i replied as i was so happy i will finaly be able to help.

When the rest of family woke up we begain to eat what was left as Kalash was talking that we will go on the night hunt tonight.

"And there is one more think" he added as he looked at me.

"Snacky is going with us for a hunt sonce he can run again"

"Thats grate!" sayed Lynx.

"I see your enthusiasm Lynx. As a reward you and Orchid will be in group with him. I'm tired of learning everyone everythink" replied Kalash as he looked at Lynx. I guess thats why he was so afraid back then, he must had a problem during ther hunt.

"_ sigh _Alright" replied Lynx.

When we all had eaten i walked to take some sleep since we will be hunting at night and i want to be fully aware at all time.

As the sun was slowly hideing behid horizon i woke to prepare myself for a hunt.

_'Just dont fail, dont fail, show them you are worthly, show them you can'_ i talked to myself in head as i walked out of my sleeping spot down to the pond.

Most of hunters had already gathered there. Only Baltier and Lynx were missing.

"Oh hello brother" i heard from the side.

"I was about to go and wake you up" sayed Orchid comeing out of the forest.

"Heh thanks for willingness sister" i replied.

As time pass by amd everyone was ready we walked up the river an the to the right of it walking up the hill.

"Normaly we would part ouer ways here but i want to see if the shants are still somewhere here and to hunt one down we need every jaws available" sayed Kalash.

Everyone nodded to that as we keept on going.

Soon we ariverd to a meadow with a long grass. We immediately spotet shants down there close to small river.

"Alright heres the plan" wispered Kalash.

"Me, Baltier and Jaiden will flank them form the left to cut their escape short. At the same time Orchid and Lynx are going to make them run towards us so we can pick the weakest and easyest prey. As to you Snacky..." he paused to make sure i was listening.

"You are going to help me make the target colaps" he added after a pause.

"Alright" i replied.

When Kalash, Baltier and Jaiden moved to their spots the trap was set. Time for ambush.

I moved closely behide Orchid and Lynx to the edge of forest.

"Sky how about you will get the prey to move on while me and Lynx will keep them running on the direction of olders" asked Orchid.

"Sure think" i sayed as i begain to crawl through the tall grass.

As i was close enought i jumped into the air landing on the back of a shant biteing and slashing him which made while herd to run. When they started to move i jumped down and saw Orchid and Lynx to my sides makeing sure herd wont run away to the sides.

When they made it to the spot where Kalash and otheres were hideing i saw how herd spred to the sides as he bursted out of the forest grabing a neck of a shant. It was my time to help him top it over.

I run so fast and i made a wide turn so i was running straight at the side of a shant. Not long after i was in air, jumping to make as much force as i could to bright down the shant.

We made it. Shant has fall to his side. That was the end for it.

Just when i jumped down from its side i saw how Baltier and Jaiden are running up to help Kalash end the life of that shant.

After a bit of a struggle it was done. We made a kill.

"Anyone hurt" asked Kalash as he let go the neck from his jaws.

"We are alright" sayed Orchid to which everyone nodded.

"Good. Now lets go back we need to make if before sunrise" sayed Kalash as he grabbed the shant trying to pull it up and others helped him doing so.

When we made it it was still some time till sunrise i layed next to the pond while i heard Kalash saying.

"The herd will probobly move they wont stay there again. We will need to move soon as well"

"Ummm Kalash..." i spoke up unsure.

"What is it Snacky" asked Kalash.

"I have a bad feeling about those calls back that night. We havent heard them since and i'm afraid they might find us"

"For now we are safe, we will be worrying about that if it will be a threat" he replied.

"Well, if you say so..." i sayed still anxious about what can happend.

After we all layed down on the grass i tryed to take a nap untill sun will rise on the sky.


	13. Chapter 13 : Hard Days

**Chapter 13 : " Hard Days "**

Sun started to slowly rise above the horizon. It was so quiet, so peacefully, the sound of the wind between treees, the cool breeze caused me to wake up.

_'Mornings are realy beautiful' _i talked to myself as i woke up.

"Morning Sky" i heard Orchid saying from behide me.

"Morning sis. Did you even sleeped? You look realy tired" i replied quite surprised.

"Not only her Snacky" sayed Kalash.

"Someone had to keep on watch" he added.

_'Grrrr can he ever stop calling me Snacky?!'_ i thought to myself as i was at the same time angry and afraid. I knew if i will start argue with him it might not survive that.

When sun was even higher others started to wake up.

"Morning everyone!" i spoke up when i saw Enna's, Haute's and Chaos's heads peeking out of the forest.

"Morning Sky hows the hu-" sayed Haute and she took a pause when she saw we had bringed food.

"Wow you got another shant! Good job!" she finaly spoke up as she began to praise us and ouer kill.

"Might be last we will get from here" sayed Kalash.

"The herd will now understand that there is a big predator so they will move" he explained shortly after.

"So better safe this meat and your enegry because if we wont find any prey in three days we will have to move" he added.

"Why are you so pessimistic Kalash? Lets enjoy what we have" replied Chaos.

"I'm not pessimist, i'm realist" answer Kalash.

"Since when seeing the worst case scenario is being realistic?!" sayed Chaos anoyed.

"Guys thats enought! Argueing wont make ouer situation better" sayed Enna. She is always getting anoyed when someone is argueing.

Some time has passed as we started to eat from the killl, but we were not takeing too much so it wouldwould last for tommorow.

Rest of the day went by realy fast for me since i was play fighting with John again. We both like to do this even if he is bigger then me.

"Ha i got you!" sayed John when he pinde me down.

"Not for long!" i replied trying my best to escape his grip, which i did after a short struggle.

"Heh nice" sayed John when j freed myself.

We both stared at each other, the only think was that i was panting a lot and my legs were shakeing since i was the one trying to be attacker. John was only defending himself and fact he make me fall and pinned me down afterwords drained my stamina realy fast.

"We should finish before i will have to make you give up again" sayed John, certain he had already won.

"I won't ... give up" i sayed bearly standing.

"Then go on" replied John with a big smile on his face.

As i charged at him with little stamina i had left i tryed to catch John's side and top him over but what he did surprised me.

When i was about to colide with him he pushed me away with one fast move of his head which made me fall.

"Will you give up now ?" he sayeed as he pined me down with his leg again.

I tryed my best to free myself, but i was unable to.

"Just give up already, you wont escape now" sayed John satisfied.

"I ... i don't ... want to ... give up" i replied trying to catched my breath.

"Listen i appreciate your enthusiasm, but you cant do anythiml else. You were fighting longer then ever, with each day you are stronger. One day you will be grate fighter. Just dont think of this as a fail, its just new hill you have to overcome to be better and with every day you are closer to the top of the hill" he sayed as he relised me from under his grip.

"Th-thans ... " i sayed as i started to stand up.

"Look ... you are smaller and in compare weaker but you still are peaking a good fight you surprise me with every fight with somethink new. And thats what make you be better then me" he sayed when i was a little bit let down.

"Thanks!" i sayed now with a wag of a tail to show i appreciate a good word from him.

It was almlst sunset when we finished playing. Only Kalash did not like we were playfighting since it could bring atention of whatever was around.But i could not help it, i just needed to het stronger, and i knew i wont be stronger form only sitting and not doing anythink.

As time went by we begine to slowly moveing to ouer sleeping spots.

"Good night everyone" i sayed as i walked to my spot.

"Sky come to me before you go" sayed Enna.

"Yes mom ?" i asked as i walked closer to her.

"Stay here with us" she sayed.

"Well if you want me to" i answeres as i bagine to look for sime spot to lag down somewhat close to them.

"Come here" sayed Enna insisting i lay down next to her.

When i did just that i noticed how much i needed that motherly warmth to which i sigh in relife.

"Thanks mom ... you alwas know what i need" i sayed as i layed nearly under her.

"No problem Sky" she replied puting her head and neck over my back to hug me even closer to her. I then noticed that Roody and Muerte are already under her sleeping. Just that small gesture maked me feel alive, maked me feel like i was always a part of this family. I soon fall asleep as well, thanks to the warmth and heart beating that i missed to hear.

The next morning i woke up to a noises Muerte and Roody were doing by niping each other in they little playfight. I noticed that Enna was still laying nearly on me even when she woke up.

"Morning mom" i spoke up.

"Oh morning Sky, how did you slept?" she asked smileing.

"Very well thatks to you" i replied nuzzleing her cheek.

Many times i'm forgeting i'm actualy an allo not a giga since she is takeing good care of me like if i was one of her childs. I like that feeling. Enna just fills the giant hole i had in my life after i lost my whole family. I'm so glad i can feel that warmth again.

"Your welcome" she replied to which i just wagged my tail since i could not stop the happyness i felt whenever i heard her voice.

Shortly after we all stood up and walked to what was left from the kill before me and other hunters will go for another hunt.

"Alright we will crate four grups" sayed Kalash when we stoped on the hill.

"We adults will go alone and you Lynx and Orchid will take Snacky wih you. Good luck on a hunt" he sayed as they all started to walk their own directions.

"Come on Sky whe have to keep moveing" sayed Orchid from behid me.

"Oh yeah sure ... " i replied as i turned around and walked to Orchid.

Some houers have passed and we still havent found any prey nor heard it.

_'Not good if there will be no prey around we will have to move out' _i thought to myself as i looked at the ground disappointed we cant find anythink to hunt.

Because i wasn't paying atention where i go i collide with Lynx.

"Hey whatch where you walk!" he growled at me.

"S-sorry did not mean to" i whimpered as i lowered myself.

" _sigh _sorry as well ... its just ... the tension that we cant find food" he repiled.

"I-its ok i feel the same way" i sayed as i stood up

We went so far out yet we did not found enythink. We decided that we should head back to ouer spot sice it was almost sunset and it will be dark before we come back.

When we finaly made it it was already few houers after sunset. We have came back with empty jaws ... we haven't found prey. When we got spotted by Enna awateing ouer arival i noticed we were last to come back.

"Took you long enought" she sayed as she came to meet us and nuzzled each of us to make us feel better.

I looked around to see otheres did not had luck with prey either. We all failed. I just lowered my head and tail when i saw there is almost nothink to eat as what was left from shant will be eaten by youngests.

"What is it Sky?" asked Enna when she was about to nuzzle me as well and she saw i was sad.

"We had failed ... the hunt" i answered.

"That happends you will maybe find somethink tommorow. Thast how it gose" reassured me Enna with a nuzzle and i stood up with new hope for next day.

We all went to sleep since it was already late.

Whes sun had rise i woke up in a rush since i was thinking that if we will gow to hunt early we might catch some prey off guard. So we moved out before others woke up.

Plan was the same as yesterday spred out to have biggest chance of finding food but this time Orchid decided we will go towards gulf on the north and hope we will find somethink. It was almost noon when we made it but ... the area around gulf was ... empty not even a single sign of anyones presents in long time.

" _sigh _where now sis? We still have time to go somewhere and bsck before sunset" i asked.

"Well ... " she started.

"I actualy don't know ... maybe we can go to the other side of the gulf it looks to be somethink strange on the other side" she added looking at this strange bright grey think on the other side.

"It looks like some small hill but ... how it can be in the middle of the beach?" i sayed confused.

"I have no idea" replied Orchid.

"Lets investigate" she added as she moved first.

We walked along side the beach and we found a land bridge betwen two sides of gulf. As we corssed it we walked to this strange think on the beach. After some time we came closer to it. It was not a hill at all.

"What is that ?" i asked expecting thatthat others might know.

"I was about to ask same question Sky" sayed Lynx.

"I never saw that before" he added.

"Lets go back i dont feel safe near it" sayed Orchid.

"I dont feel good here as well, my head hurts" i sayed.

As we walked back and distance between us and that strange think grow bigger my head was hurting less and less.

After few houers we made it back home. Agaim with empty jaws. None of the hunters bringed the kill.

Just before sunset Kalash gathered all of us and spoke up.

"As you can see there is no prey around. Tommorow we will move up with the river maybe we will be more lucky there" he started.

"Dad?" asked Orchid.

"Yes Orchid?" replied Kalash.

"Well me, Lynx and Sky went to the gulf to look for prey and-"

"Wait what ?!?! I told you that noone gose to gulf its too risky" Kalash stoped Orchid as she was speeking.

"I just want to say we found a strange think that looks like hill but its on the beach on the others side" she finished what she wanted to say.

"Do you know what it can be?" she asked Kalash.

"No. And never got there again its too dangerous even for me" replied Kalash.

"End of the meeting go to your sleeping spots we are moveing tommorow" he added shortly after.

When everyone walked back to their spots i decided to stay close to others, close to Enna's side.

"Hi Sky" sayed Muerte when he saw me comeing in.

"Hi Muerte" i replied as i layed close to him and already sleeping Roody.

I slowly close my eyes as Enna came to her sleeping spot as well.

She just layed down nuzzleing both Muerte and Roody. Then she nuzzled me as well and to which i nuzzled her side back and fell asleep soon after.


	14. Chapter 14 : Reunion

**Chapter 14 : " Reunion "**

When sun had rise adults started to gather near pond.

"Wake up Sky! We are moveing soon" sayed Enna pokeing my side.

"_ yawn _o-ok mom i'm wakeing up" i sayed as i slowly picked myself up.

"Good we are waiting for Kalash and Baltier came back as they went to see if the path we will take is safe ... at lest at the beginning" sayed Enna as she walked towards the pond.

I slowly moved out of the forest. I realy dont like the fact we need to move out again.

"Mornong everyone" i sayed as i walked to the pond.

"Morning Sky" sayed Calista followed by others.

"Ready for the trip?" asked Maddie.

"Hard to tell. I dont like to be made to move somewhere but its nessesary we move so i'm fine with it" i replied.

I then walked to the pond to take few sips of water so i will be ready to move as soon as Kalash and Baltier will come back.

Time pass by as we waited for them but just as i was about to take a nap to make a time go by faster they came back.

"Everythink alrigh?" asked Enna.

"Looks like it" answered Kalash.

"We will have a nice walk for some time but then we will need to go up the hill and away from river since the rocks we would need to climb are slippy" he added shortly after.

"Alright. Everyones ready ?" asked Haute.

Everyone nodded.

We begain to move, path wasn't too hard untill we had to climb the hill. It was realy steep, but everyone made it. Soon we made it to the top and started to look around. Adults started to consider posible places to stay.

"We could go down there to the forest. Looks like there is a pond close by it" sayed Jaiden.

"We can see it later for now i think we should see what is up the river and if there is nothink close by we will come back here as there is not much daylight left" sayed Kalash.

"Agreed" sayed Enna.

"We should see what is before us" she added.

So we did just that. We moved down hill and then followed the river. As we walked i begain to feel like i'm watched.

"Ummm Orchid ?" i asked looking around with a concered look in my eyes.

"What is it brother?" she respond as she saw me being uneasy.

"i feel like ... " i start to talk as i moved closer and wispered to her.

" ... we are being watched"

"I alsaw dont feel safe here but that just might be the fact we never been here" she replied trying to reassure me.

"If you say so" i sayed and sighed afterwords.

We keep on walking for some time but after a while we decided to go back as it was almost sunset and we could not find a good spot to stay for a night.

When we made it to the hill there was very little daylight left.

"Alright lest go down there. Adults will create a circle around adolescents" sayed Kalash.

"Alright" replied Lynx.

"Not you. You and Orchid will be inside with adolescents" sayed Kalash.

"What ?!?!" replied Lynx and Orchid.

"Do as i tell you right now. I dont want any insubordination now!" growled Kalash to which Lynx droped his head and tail and move inside the circle.

"Fine" sayed Orchid and took here posytion as well.

We walked down the hill and through the river and finaly we made it to the forest. As we did so adults letted us out of the circle to find a spot to take a sleep.

I woke up while it was still dark to some noises in near by bushes. I started to look around for any sign of danger. When my eyes adjusted to a darkness i saw a pair of eyes looking back at me. I froze in fear as i felt like they are looking into my soul. Those big amber eyes were dreadful for me. I could not speek or move i was to terrified, but then all of the sudden they were gone. As soon as they did i regain controll over my body and i stood up to get to Enna and tell her that there is somethink around us.

"Mom" i wispered.

No respond.

"Mom" i spoke up a bit louder and poke her side.

Still no reaction.

"Mom wake up" i sayed again this time nipping her.

Finaly she opened her eye to see me crouching next to her shakeing all over from fear.

"What happend Sky? Why you woke me up" she speeked a bit too loude.

"Shhh not so loude" i sayed and begain to look around in search of those amber eyes.

"What is it?" she aksed me again.

"I-i saw a pair of big amber eyes in the forest. There might be somethink around us" i replied scared.

"Where did you saw them?" she asked.

"In the bushes i layed next to. I got so scared that i could not move untill they were gone" i answered looking at the place i spot them first time.

"Stay close to me i will go see if there is anythink" she sayed as she stood up and walked to the bushes next to where i was sleeping.

After a while of searching Enna had smelled somethink.

"You are right. There was somethink out here i can smell it" When she sayed it i felt chills going through my spine.

"But ... its smells like another giga" she added quite confused.

"Should we wake up Kalash?" i asked.

"If he is not already awake it might be good idea" replied Enna as she turned around to go back to the rest of family.

As we get there Kalash was still sleeping. After a while of hesitation Enna poke her mate's side to woke him up and gently sayed.

"Kalash wake up there is somethink around us"

He then slowly open his eyes and grumble a bit.

"Why you are wakeing me up! Cant i have some sleep for once?" he sayed anoyed.

"But Kalash there is somethink in forest we dont know how many but i know one of thost thinks is another giga" replied Enna trying to explain why he got woken up.

"Where did you saw it?" asked Kalash.

"I did not saw it only sensed it. Sky is the one who saw it" she answered.

"Eh just grate. Just give me a moment and i will find it" he sayed as he stood up.

"Show me where you smelled it" he added afterwords.

"There. in bushes next to where Sky sleped" replied Enna.

When we got there Kalash inhaled deeply which remind me of ouer first meeting.

"Strage" he sayed as he inhaled few more timed.

"This smells ... familiar" he sayed after some time.

First think that come to my mind was some old enemy of Kalash or somethink like that.

"If i'm not misstaken we are safe here and everythink will be known in th morning now go to sleep" he sayed which confused me as well as Enna, but the way he sayed it and how he reacted made me feel safe enought to listen to it.

As the sun had rais we woke up. Everyone was in their spots. Exept Kalash but that wasn't new, he liked to woke up before everyone else.

When everyone woke up Enna started to tell what happed at night and to be careful since we did not knew if it was safe or not.

I walked to where Kalash sleped but when i made it i got frozen in place when i saw blood and claw marks on the ground that were going to the near by forest.

When i followed the claw marks on the ground, my sight made it to the edge of the forest. When i looked up from the ground to looked around my eyes met those amber eyes form the night before.

I again got stunned in fear as a thought came into my mind that whoever is an owner of those eyes got Kalash.

I could not move i could only watch the eyes as their were looling at me.

In a split second those eyes lunched out of the forest towards me with a loude roar that bringed everyones atention.

All i saw was parted jaws of a adult ebony black female giga running up for me.

I started to back away but i triped on the rock and fell down. The jaws were getting closer and closer. I started to blindly kick my legs out as well as trying to hit it with my claws.

"Ouch you little!" sayed the unknown female giga as she backed away to which i tryed to crawl away but she pined me down with her leg.

"Where do you think you going Snacky" she sayed and started laugh.

Then i heard a voice i was afraid i will never hear.

"Hehe she got you good Snacky" sayed Kalash to which i looked to see him standing right next to that giga.

"K-Kalash w-whats going on?! I-i dont understand" i sayed as i was about to cry.

"Nothink little one" sayed the black female giga as she let me go.

"B-but i saw a blood and a claws on the ground. I thought you killed Kalash" i sayed still shakeing from fear.

"Awww looks like someone cares about Kalash as much as i do haha" she replied to that and nuzzled Kalash's side.

"We just played a trick on you" she sayed smileing as i was still looking at her like on Kalash when we met for first time.

"We just went for a hunt at night and we wanted to scare whoever will come first to see blood and clawmarks where i sleped and you happend to be the lucky one" sayed Kalash.

As he finished explaing others had came closer since when they saw that female was with Kalash realiseing she was not a threat and just "playing" most of them stoped to laugh a bit whie i was scared to death.

"Hahaha wow i haven't seen Sky so scared" laugh Lynx to which i growled at him.

"I wonder what would you do!" i growled walking up to him.

"Kids stop it" sayed Enna.

"Kids ?" asked surprised female.

"So you must be Enna my brother's mate?" she added

"Your Kalash's sister ?!" i asked.

"Yes she is" sayed Kalash draging a body of bull edmantosaurus.

"Wow i see you already found the prey in the area" sayed Enna.

"Well yes" sayed Kalash's sister.

"By the way i'm Darkee" she added.

"Nice to meet you Darkee as you guessed i'm Enna, and those are my kids Orchid, Muerte, Roody and thats Sky i adopted him" replied Enna starting to introduse the family to Darkee.

"Those are my sisters Haute with her dauther Calista and Maddi with her son John as well as they mates Jaiden and Baltier. Thats Chaos and her son Lynx" continued Enna.

"Nice to meet you all" sayed Darkee.

"So who is hungry now?" asked Kalash droping the body of edmantosaurus on the ground.

We started to form a queue when Kalash spoke up.

"This once you dont need to wait for your turn" to which we all started to feast.


	15. Chapter 15 : Together We Are Stronger

**Chapter 15 : " Together We Are Stronger "**

When everyone was eating Kalash was talking about how his sister found us.

"So yeah she was comeing to the area when i used to go at the nights back in the den but when she smelled rexes she knew we had to fall back, and good we did there was over 16 rexes there."

"Yes, and when i tryed to found your scent i found a rex that i think was doing the same think. So i killed it before it could call for help" added Darkee.

"Ah so you made that rex been disstressed heh" i spoked up swallowing the pice of meat.

"Yes i did" saied Darkee.

"Hard to not noticed you are siblings" i added.

"Indeed" saied Enna.

_'I wonder if they alsaw share same _habbits' i talked to myself as i continued to eat.

"So Sky can you tell me how you are here with this famil?" asked Darkee.

"Well its mostly thanks to Enna that she spared me and then brought me to the family den, but alsaw thanks to the fact that for some reason Kalash spered me as well like almost year ago before i even met Enna" i explained to which Kalash side-eyed me like if he wanted to say 'you made a grave mistake'.

"Ummm well thats ... interesting" sayed Darkee avoiding eye contact with her brother. I think i saied too much.

When we all fulfiled ouerself we went down to small clearing to lay down and relax a bit. I could not fully relax since i knew i mostlikely saied somethink i souldn't have.

Rest of the day was full of tension for me. I wasn't sure if that was another 'trick' Kalash and Darkee planed or if he realy wasn't happy about what his sister heard from me.

Unfortunately i didn't knew that my tensed body was so visible, and that got noticed by Darkee who had looked at me from the distance but now she slowly moved to me.

"Hey ... Sky" she saied to which i jumped from fear.

"AHH you scard me!" i yealped when i realise it was only her.

"Sorry did not meant to. I came here to ask you somethink." saied Darkee.

"What is it?" i asked confused and still shakeing a bit.

"Well i wanted to ask you about ypur family or pack or whatever you have been into because i bet you was not always a loner" she asked gently and she layed down somewhat close to me.

"I-i ... i had a family" i finaly spoke up as i was chokeing the words out since the memoris of the past came back again and i saw how my whole family was torn to pices by cursed rexes.

I could not stop the crys going down my face. I tryed my best to not show how painful it was for me.

"Its ok you are safe here" she reassured me.

"R-rexes had killed them all. I-i'm the only one left" i spoke up after i regain control over myself.

"Shhh its ok i see its painful for you, you don't have to tell me this. Me and Kalash know that feeling all too well. He know it even more then me since he thought i was gone as well. He was just like you. And i think thats why he spared you. He just saw himself in you. Helpless and alone ... maybe not in a same amount but still." she saied trying to comfort me.

"Thanks" thats all i could say while i was still whimpering.

She then stood up and walked back to Kalash. I layed there trying to put everythink together. I never suspected Kalash could have a painful past as well.

Time passed by ant it was almost evening. We started to get to where we sleep as Enna called me to her where Darkee and Kalash already layed.

"Yes what is it mom" i saied comeing closer unaware Kalash and Darkee were there as well.

"Aww so cute you call her mom" spoke up Darkee.

"Is Kalash your dad then ?" she asked mockingly.

"No!" me and Kalash nearly yeald at the same time.

"Hehe is see" she replied.

"Anyways Kalash wanted to talk to you" saied Enna.

"Tommorow we will go to look around the forest is serch of food and posible danger. Since we still dont know if area is safe we will go in groups. We know what is on the west north from here since we came from there. Me and my sister will go to the west, Baltier and Jaiden will go to the east while you, Orchid and Lynx will go up the hill to the south. Others already know about it. We will go tommorow after we finish what is left of food." explained Kalash to which i noded.

"Thats all unless you have a question" added Kalash.

"No i dont have any" i answered.

"Good now go to sleep" sayed Kalash as he and his sister moved a bit deeper into the woods to take a sleep.

"Mom could i saty here with you tonight?" i asked.

"Yes sure Sky i will jusy go get Muerte and Roody here." she answered as she stood up.

I jusy layed down to wait for her no knowing that both Kalash and Darkee could see me.

When Enna got back with Roody and Muerte we layed down to sleep. I of course took the spot under her jaw since it was how i was laying down under my mom when i was just a juvenile.I loved the warmth and her heart beat i was always felling asleep fast to this.

"They look so cute Together" wispered Darkee.

"Eh if you say so" replied Kalash.

"Look dont think i will look at you with less admire just because you spared him" saied Darkee nuzzleing her brother.

"Its not like this-"

"You think so huh? Look you maybe can fool yourself but not your own sister" she stoped Kalash.

He just did not respond to this as he layed his head in other diraction. Now not only was Enna suspecting somethink but alsaw his own sister knew exacly what he was hideing.

When sun show itself above horizon most of family woke up. Only Kalash, Darkee and Chaos were still sleeping as i just woke up.

I went to eat some food and then planned on waiting for rest to woke up as we were suposed tp go and look around the area. I was ready to go but we still were waiting for Kalash to wake up and give us some advice before we would start looking around.

Soon after we all ate Kalash and Darkee had woke up and walked to eat what was left and we started to move.

For most part of ouer walking up the hill me, Lynx and Orchid stayed silient. Behide the mountain was a large forest with small clearing from time to time. We walked down to search for any sign of predator or prey in the area, but we found nothink so we keep going deeper.

After houer or so we found somethink we did not wanted to find. Footprits of the predator, a big predator.

"Sis i think we should go back" i saied to Orchid as i started to back away.

"Shh i think i heard somethink" she wispered looking around. I backed away even more.

"Guys lets go back i beg you" i beged them.

Then out of nowhere somethink hit my left side and send me flying and hitting the tree.

"Shit!" saied Lynx as he turned to see adult rex who cut ouer way of escape.

"Not good" saied Orchid.

"There is other one behide us" she added when whe looked around.

"There is third one behide Sky!" saied Lynx.

"Oh no! Sky get up! Get up and run" yeald Orchid.

As i stood up and dodge the attack i runned to Orchid and Lynx.

"I told you to run away not to us!" yeald Orchid.

"I wont leave you behide. I cant lose anothr family" I saied as i stand in circle with Orchid and Lynx each of us faceing one rex.

"You will lose it anyway if you die" saied Lynx.

"At least i will die as a fighter not a coward" i respond roaring at the rexes with Orchid and Lynx afterwords.

We were ready to fight and die there. I knew i will see my mother again.

Rexes started the attack. I succeeded with hitting one of rexes head with my claws, Orchid as well as Lynx alsaw were puting a grate fight even if the rexes they fight with were bigger then the one i fight.

Unfortunately with time we started to lose a fight, but just when we were about to die we heard a frightening roar. The rexes stop the attack and looked in the direction of the roar.

_'Thats it thats the chance to get this one'_ i talked to my self as i lunched at the youngest rex toping him over and biteing his neck.

When olders saw that they wated to help him but they got stoped by noone else then Enna, Kalash, Darkee and Baltier.

Whie they fight the younger rex kicked me of and i hit the giant rock and pass out.

"Sky! Sky wake up please!" i head feamale voices around me.

I fealt somethink pokeing my side.

"Ouch m-my head" i spoke up as i tryed my best to open my eyes but i bearly saw anythink because my eyesight was all blurry.

"Pfff you are alive" spoke up a female voice but i could not tell who was that since my somethink in mh head was peeping and i could bearly hear anythink beside it.

"W-where am i ?!" i asked scared and confused.

"In the forest we were before rexes attcked us" saied Orchid that i could finaly see cause my blurr starte to fade away.

"What happend ? Why am i laying here" i asked trying to calm myself and seeing three dead rexes on the ground.

"You were about to kill the rex but it kicked you off and you passed out after hitting your head" explained Lynx.

"Don't worry Kalash and Baltier are already looling around if there are other rexes" saied Enna.

"How long was i unconscious ?" i asked.

"Not long. After Enna started to licking you, started to regain consciousness" saied Darkee giggleing.

"Oh ... Thanks mom" i saied nuzzleing her cheek.

"Wow you look so cute" saied Darkee.

"He realy fit into this family" she added shortly after.

"We are back and there is nothink there. Those rexes were alone" saied Baltier walking up to us with Kalash.

"Good let move before it will get dark. Ad take those bodys we will at lest have food" saied Enna to which i try to stood up and fell down to the other side with a yealp.

"What the ?!" i asked confused.

"My legs are fine! Why cant i walk ?!" i added starting to panick.

"Shh ita ok your body is still in shock you will feel better soon" saied Enna as she lowered herself over me to pick me up.

I looked so tiny in her jaws, even if she was only three times bigger i wasn't a problem for her to be picked up.

"Lets go back" added Enna as we moved down hill to ouer new home.

Soon we arived and i got putted down on ground as Roody and Muerte runned up from Haute who took care of her nephews.

"What happend ?" asked Haute when she saw us.

"Is Sky injured ?" she added.

"No i'm fine we just got attack by rexes. Good that They came in time we were about to die there" i explained.

"Rexes ? Again!?" asked Chaos surprised.

"They are dead. Wont be a truble anymore" sayed Kalash droping a body of a dead rex down.

Everyone in the den gone silient. They were amused but happy at the same time that they are safe at least for now.

"Ok thats it we can talk more tommorow" saied Enna.

"Its already night" she added as she layed down.

Soon after others prepared to sleep i was still surprised i'm still alive. I could not belive my luck, but those thoughts faded quickly as i fell asleep next to Enna.


	16. Chapter 16 : Revange

Chapter 16 : " Revange "

Time was passing by as we stayed there. We lived in peace alone and not disturbed for over a year. I was now an adult, young, patient and willing to learn more with each day.

The family got stronger as well. John, Calista and Muerte became young adults as well and Roody was about to be an young adult as well. We alsaw got 2 new family members that folllwed Kalash and Darkee to ouer new home after they saved them from a spinosaur that was about to kill them. They were both males a bit older then Orchid.

They were brothers. One of them was bright brown in general with some darker spots on his belly as well as dark brown nearly black face with grey strips going across it, his name is Khahasin. Other one looked nearly the same only diffrance was that his spots were white on the belly and he had bright grey stips across his back, he alsaw had more scars then Khahasin. His name is Kharhir.

Since i became adult i was training realy hard get faster, stronger, smarter.

Thanks to some hunting tricks i learned from Kalash my hunts were incredibly succesful.

The dry season just finished luckyly no predator was powerful enought or stupid to attack such group like ouer family.

Now we even have nests build up so noone is sleeping on ground anymore.

Mostly when i woke up i getting a drink of water and i'm moveing the mountan to small flat area. From that spot i can see everythink around us. I was too busy looking around to see that Roody had come up to my spot.

"Hi Sky how you doing ?" he asked.

"Oh hi Roody did not saw you comeing, and thanks i'm doing good" i answered.

"You sure those clawmarks from yesterday hunt dont hurt ?" he asked gently.

"Yeap i'm sure, it was just a scrach, that cerato did not knew where to hit me to actualy hurt me" i replied smileing.

"Hehe yeah you are right" sayed Roody.

"Anyways mom wanted to see you" he added and turned around walking down hill.

"Alright i'm comeing" i said standing up.

When i made it to the clearing Enna was already waiting for me.

"Oh there you are Sky" she said as soon as she spoted me.

"Hi mom! What happend that you called me ?" i asked walking out of the bushes.

"Kalash wanted to take you, Khahasin and Kharhir to a see if a herd of shants is back to ouer old spot" explained Enna.

"Ok mom! Where is Kalash then ?" i asked looking around.

"He will soon be back he went with his sister down to the pond to take a drink" Enna replied.

"Alright. I'll wait" i said and layed down close to the river.

As i layed there i was thinking about ouer old den and if the rexes are still there. I would like to go back there.

My thoughts were interrupted by a voice calling from my right.

"Come here Snacky" said Kalash.

'Ughh here we go again with Snacky. I hate when he calls me like this, but who am i to change it' i talked to myself as i moved towards Kalash.

"Ok. Comeing" i replied.

"We are moveing, are you ready ?" he asked.

"Yeap, ready" i answered.

"Lets move then i want to be back before sunset" said Kalash.

As we moved down the river we arived to ouer old spot it was as silient and abandoned as at the day we left it.

"Soo ... what now ?" asked Kharhir.

"We will look around for a bit and come back" answered Kalash.

"We will go north" said Khahasin.

"Certainly not! Noone gose enywhere near gulf!" growled Kalash.

"B-but why?" asked Khahasin.

"Because its dangerous" explained Kalash.

"Whats down ther then?!" asked Kharhi.

"Death" answered Kalash walking away.

Noone asked any more questions. We started to look around but we found nothink not even scent.

After a while of serching we decided to go back. We were about to leave when Kalash stoped in his spot sniffing the air.

"What is it Kalash?" asked Kharhi.

"Shh. Dont talk just listen" i said as i started to look around.

After a while of tension Kalash finaly spoke up.

"We need to get back home, NOW!"

"What did you smalled?" asked Khahasin.

"You dont want to know" replied Kalash.

By then i knew what that was ... rexes.

We start to move faster then before nearly running.

When we were about half way there the think we did not want to meat just runned out of the forest to ouer left.

"Split up" said Kalash and everyone started to running.

We were attacked by 6 adult rexes. We got grately outnumbered. Five of those rexes runned after Kalash, Khahasin and Kharhi and one was after me. I started to have déjà vu when i runned into the forest and rex was closely behide me. This time i got sick of always running away. It was time to strike back.

I took a tight turn behide tree and jumped up on the rex side to make it fall. First part of the plan worked out the next one ... not so much. Rex was still standing. I quickly climed on its back to avoid being grabbed in its jaws and as soon as i stood on top of the rex i started to biteing its neck and slashing its back with my claws.

"Get of me you crazy fool" yealped rex.

"You can dream about it" i growled in respond.

After a while of trying, rex succeed and throw me off of him.

"Try that again" said rex bleeding all over from his neck and back.

"Beter go now while youyou can walk" i growled threatning the rex.

"Ha ! You think you can threat me just because you got luck and slashed me few times" said rex like if i did nothink to it.

We keeped on fighting for a long while. The rex was desperately trying to get the air while i still had plenty of stamina, looks like play fighting with John all this time was worth it after all.

"Give up and walk away. Its last chance" i said standing proude.

"Never! I rather die then be on a merci of a weakling like you!" growled rex.

"As you wish" i said and ouer battle continued.

'I will fake a bite on his back so he will stuck as he will try to bite me and i will get his throat and end this fight' i formed a plan inside my head and begain the attack.

It went smooth, rex had catched a bait and i got his throat.

"AHH get ... off" said rex being bearly able to breathe.

I just tightened my jaws harder and i finaly cut rex's life vein. He finaly fell down on the ground. Out of adrenalin and blood gushing down my throat i could not lose the grip on rex's neck.

When i was laying there Enna, Kalash, Orchid and Lynx came running towards me.

"Sky! Sky are you alright!?" said Enna.

When i heard her voice i finaly let the neck go.

"M-mom?" i said confused.

"What are you doing here?!" i added.

"When me, Khahasin and Kharhi got back to the den we realised you are not here. We were sure made it before us" answered Kalash.

"So we came here with back up" said Lynx.

"We alsaw took down other five rexes" added Orchid.

"But looks like you did not needed back up" said Kalash seeing i had killed the rex.

"Quite impresive" he added.

"Th-thank you" i replied.

"Where did you got wounded" asked Enna inspecting me.

"T-thats not mine blood its rex's" i answered shakeing after adrenaline rush went out.

"Come on let me help you go back to the den" said Enna only supporting me since i was too big and heavy to be carried around any more.

"Thank you mom" i said as i tryed to stood up by my own.

"Lynx, Orchid help me drag this body" said Kalash as he moved to the rex and started to pull it.

We walked for almost an houer makeing sure nothink is following us. It was some houer after noon when we made it. Chaos and Maddie were eating the rexes that got killed after they followed Kalash to the den.

"Hi everyone" i said as we arived.

"Oh good to see you Sky. Are you ok?" asked Haute.

"Yeap i'm good" i answered.

"I see you got another rex" said Baltier to Kalash.

"Think is we did not do enythink" respond Kalash.

"What do you mean?" asked Jaiden.

"When we ariver rex was already dead. Sky got him by his own" said Orchid proudely walking up to me.

"Wait w-what?!" asked at the same time Baltier, Jaiden, Kharhi and his brother Khahasin surprised.

"Hows that even possible?!" added Kharhi.

"You will need to ask Sky that. When we arived we just saw a dead rex and Sky still haveing tight grip on its neck" answered Lynx and at the same time my legs started to shake and i colapsed.

"Oh looks like you will know it tommorow" said Enna as she saw i was bearly standing.

She then helped me stood up and walk me up to my nest where i layed.

"Actualt i can tell you now in short and maybe with a bit more details tommorow" i said to which Baltier respond.

"So what you waiting for tell us the story of your fight heh"

"More like revange" said Kalash.

"So when i was running away i got sick of it and decided to top it over which failed but i started to bite its neck but it manage to throw me off so i tired the rex insted and used the trees to my advantage and when i grabed it throat i cut its life vein" i said proude of myself.

"Ha! Good job snacky" said Kalash.

"Will you even stop calling me like that?" i asked looking at the ground.

"Why would i? It fits you well" he answered mockingly.

I just sigh at it as i knew argueing wont fix it.

"If you dont mind i would want to rest" i said getting comfortably in my nest.

"Kalash let him rest" said Darkee to her brother.

"Eh ... ok" he answered as he moved to his sister.

Soon after i layed there just resting my eyelids got heavy and i fel asleep.


	17. Chapter 17 : Free For All

**Chapter 17 : " Free For All "**

I woke up the next day, later than usual still haveing the taste of rex's blood on my tongue.

'It taste way better when you know you killed that rex' i thought to myself standing up from my nest, licking my lips.

I walked out from underneath the trees where my nest was to meet the rest of the family being already awake.

"Morning hows everyone doing?" i asked to which Enna immediately responded.

"Morning Sky. I'm doing grate thanks for asking?"

"How about you?" she added shortly after.

"Good as well, at lest now i'm not exhausted" i answered wagging my tail.

Sometimes i'm afraid that all this is just a dream and i will wake up from it. I'm realy attached to this family already, i don't know what i would do if i would lose them.

That thought always scares me. Thats why i try my best to get stronger everyday to be able to protect it, becouse as my father used to say 'there is nothink more powerful then will. And if you use that will to develop your strength, there will be no limits for you'. I miss his as well as my mother, but at the same time i'm so happy to have others around that i'm proud to call my family.

My deep thoughts were interrupted by a disstressed squeaking of Khahasin and Kharhir.

When i looked in direction of the noise i saw how they were running away from Orchid.

'I wonder what those two did this time' i said to myself as i got closer to see what will happend.

"No i beg you Orchid we did not mean to say that" said Kharhir while she catched Khahasin's tail and made him fel on the ground.

"Don't you ever call me cute! Or else i wont be so forgiveing next time!" growled Orchid with the same glow in her eyes i saw in Kalash's eyes when he found me all those years ago.

"Ouch ... they said the c-word" i said remebering my own expiriance when i calld her that.

She once just came back so angry from a hunt and i joked that she looks cute when she is angry. Next think i saw was her running up to me and pushing me over and standing above me. I just remeber how i humiliated myself by begging her for merci and literally crawling under her feet to show how sorry i was.

Just by thinking about that i got shivers going down my spine, i don't want to ever expirance that kind of fear ever again.

"Sky come to me!" i heard Orchid say still angry and growling.

'Sweet ... just as i hoped to never feel that fear now i need to come for what ever reason close to angry Orchid' i said to myself as i walked towards Orchid.

"What is it sister?" i asked lowering my head to show respect and to not be another reason for her to get even more mad.

"Ask John and Calista if they want to go with me and Lynx on a hunt. I need to crush somethink" said Orchid.

"O-ok" i replied a bit scared.

"You dont need to be scared Sky. I'm just angry at them" added Orchid.

"I will try" i said trying to giggle but i couldn't out of fear.

I walked away from Orchid to find John and Calista. Fortunately both of them were eating one of the carcase of the trike we took down two days ago.

"John, Calista! Orchid ask if you want to go on hunt with her, Lynx and me?" i asked.

"Sure i can" said Calista.

"I dont have anythink better to do so why not" added John.

"Alright follow me then" i said walking back to Orchid.

"Here they come sister" i said walking up to Orchid.

"Good lets go then" she replied as she stood up from the ground.

We walked down to the pond and then to east of it into the forests. Almost two houers later we made it to the clearing where was so many diftent herbivores of all sizes creating giant herd. We have found the mogration path. The dry season was about to begain and we knew where the food travels we were so happy.

The herd stoped at the clearing to rest and eat they did not expected us to be here.

"W-wow ... so many" i spoke up astonished by the number of prey.

"Indeed" said Orchid.

"What we gonna hunt ??" asked excited Calista.

"I dont know yet" replied Orchid trying to find weakest prey.

"How about free for all" said Lynx.

"Huh ? What do you mean?" i asked.

"I mean everyone hunts alone and who will get most will win" explained Lynx.

"Thats unfair we wont get any and you will win because you can take down bigger prey" said Calista.

"Eh ... and what i can say then ?!" i asked.

"I'm the smalles and weakest out here" i added.

"HASH!" You will alert the prey" silenced us Orchid.

"Sorry sis" i replied looking at the ground.

"Sooo will we do that free for all?" asked Lynx after a while.

"In a moment. If i wont find a bigger but weaker prey we can do that free for all" replied Orchid.

After a long while Orchid spoke up again.

"Eh i dont see any prey we could take down alone"

"Lets do that free for all then" she added after a pause.

"Ok so spred around so we wont bump on each other during the hunt" said Lynx.

"Alright" i said and sigh afterwards.

I dont like this idea. I feel like somethink bad will happend.

We all took ouer spots and waited. I saw the ava walking pass the pair of ankys. I knew i wont hunt anythink better by my own so i better take my chances on this one before others will take it from me.

I waited a bit longer for that ava to walk away enoght from herd for me to strike it.

Time slowed down, i was hearing my every heart beat.

_'_'Just a few more steps, come on, walk you stupid grass eater!' I whispered to myself as I grit my bared teeth.

When that ave finaly moved away from herd for about 30 meaters i knew it was time to strike. It wouldn't escape to herd to protect it.

I runned out of the bushes and cut its way of escape.

"You are mine now" i growled when i lunched forward to bite its neck, i haven't missed. The herbivore was soon pinned down to the ground.

_'Its fighting longer the i expected'_ i said to myself as i looked around me to see both ankys trying to safe their companion.

"Too slow" i said twisting the herbivore's neck and causeing it to brake and instantly stope its every movement and sound.

"Come on if you dare" i growled to two ankys.

They just stood there sizeing me up and just when they were about to fall back Orchid and Lynx runned out of the bushes and attacked both ankys.

They did not stood a chance, even they armor was no match for the pure strength of their jaws. Lynx and my sister just crushed skulls of those ankys. Quick and very impresive kills.

"Wow. Amazing! You are so strong" i said wagging my tail.

"Thanks brother. You alsaw did a good job with that ava" she replied.

"Thank you" i said just before i turned around to grab an ava to the forest.

"I think we should go back it will be hard to get those bodys out of the forest" Said Orchid after a while.

"Agreed" said Lynx.

"But we havent got any prey yet" said John.

"Talk for yourself" said Calista with a galli in her jaws.

"Better this the nothink" she said mocking John.

"Realy !? Why am i only one who did not got anythink" said John disapointed.

"Its ok John you can help me with my ava" i said trying to comfort him.

"Grrrrr fine!" he replied angry he was the only one without prey.

We walked for a long while it was nearly evening when we made it back to ouer new den.

"We ... finaly ... made it" i said colapsing to the ground trying to breath.

"Yeah ... that was ... hard walk" said John bearly standing.

"Wow you guys bringed so much food" said Roody running up to us.

"Thanks brother" said Orchid.

"By the way. Dad, we have found the place where heard stops during migration" she added.

"Oh realy?!" asked surprised Kalash.

"Yeah. There is so many of them" replied Orchid.

"You will show me tommorow, but for now lets eat. Put the fresh kills under the trees" said Kalash.

I took few bites of a rexes that attacked us yesterday. I relished myself when i was eating its meat. Just the fact i best my fears by killing the rex made that taste way better almost addicting to the point ii wanted to fight another rex to once again feel its blood on my tongue.

After i finished eating i had go to drink some water before walking towards my nest.

"Sky" i heard a voice calling me from my left.

It was Enna laying in her nest.

"Yes mom?" i asked walking up to her.

"Since Kalash is going with Orchid tommorow to see where the herd migrate, i want you to go tommorow on a patrol on the west side where Kalash normaly gose" she said.

"Sure think mother" i replied but just when i was about to turn around and go to my nest Enna asked.

"Dont you want to stay?"

"Yes i can stay here with you" i replied walking up to Enna's sied and laying down.

As soon as i layed down Enna had licked me. Ah she haven't do that in a while since i had my own nest. I press closer to her and nuzzled her throat and layed my head resting near her chest. The heart beat was like a lulubay for my ears and i fel asleap quickly.


	18. Chapter 18 : Patrol

**Chapter 18 : " Patrol "**

As the sun began to rise above horizon Enna had already woke up and walked to the river to take a drink before coming back to her nest and crouching over me.

"Wake up Sky. You need to prepare for today's patrol" she said licking back of my head to wake me up faster.

"_ yawn_ alright I'm wakeing up. Please stop. Stop it mom!" I giggled and her licking cause me to tickle.

"Hehe ok I'm stopping" said Enna standing up.

"How you sleeped?" she ask me after I slowly picked myself up from the nest.

"Realy good mom, as always" I said wagging my tail.

"Good to hear that" she replied.

"Go eat and drink as much as you need. It might be long patrol for you. It takes Kalash almost half a day to check the area there since it's hard terrain" she added as I walked passed her.

"Ok i will" I answered as I walked towards river to take a drink.

When I was done eating and I was ready to go I informed Enna that I'm already leaving.

"Mom, I'm going on patrol already"

"Ok, just look out over yourself" she replied and nuzzled me before I started my first patrol.

I walked outside the forest and up the hill to take a good look at the path I will be takeing.

Before me was a grate forested area with small river that was creating small waterfalls. Looking further up the path I could see forest changeing to swamp area.

_'Oh grate! It will take me ages to go there and back not even mentioning that i need checking the area if anyone was trespassing on ouer __territory'_ I thought to myself walking down the steep hill.

I walked pass the waterfall and walked close to river looking around for movement in the forest. It was so quiet and it was calming yet at the same time it was puting me on edge. I was once again a loner, but this time I had expirance on my side.

The terrain was realy hard to walk through it thanks to slippy rocks and wetlands area I was walking so slow.

After over an houer I finally had a dry ground underneath my feats and I finaly could quicken my pace.

I started to look around more for any footprints or any other sign of trespassers.

I was walking around for a while before moving into the swamp area.

It took me almost two houers to get there.

_'Eh there is nothink here. Why would anythink want to be here after all? It's so hard to walk here'_ I complained when I entered the forest surrounding the swamp.

"Oh shit!" I yealped falling on a muddy ground after slipped.

"Grrrr just grate!" I growled as i tryed to stand up.

"How is Kalash even walking here?!" I said asking myself.

I was almost fully covered in mud. I hated it. It was makeing my still quite fresh wound over left shoulder covered in thicc layer of mud which cause it to hurt badly.

I need to find some deep enough pond to clean myself there.

I walked around to see if I can find any water source with no success. The water out there was too shallow for me to clean up.

As I go deeper into the swamp I found footprints I never saw before. They were huge!

"What kind of monster leaves that big footprints?! It's even bigger then rex's footprints" I said to myself as I walked closer to it to inspect it.

I slowly started to panic I did not like the fact I found that footprint.

_'I should get out of here and tell that I found those footprints' _I talked to myself in head as I turned around.

I was about to leave when I heard stomps in a distance so I decieded to hide I a near by bushes and see if that's the owner of the footprints.

_'If that's a rex it must me giant'_ I thought as I waited to it to show up.

After a while footsteps began to grow louder and louder, Whatever was doing the noises it must have been big since I still could not see even if I heard it clearly.

Minutes passed by and I finaly saw a shadow of whatever was makeing the noise.

"What are You?!" I wispered to myself as I tried to make out the outline of the creature.

I only saw a snout which was realy long but thin and full of teeths. Now I knew for sure I don't want to be anywhere close to whatever that think is.

_'It's so tall! I could have sworn it's bigger then Kalash!' _I said to myself in mind as to not bring any attention.

_'Worst think is if I will try to move away it will hear me this swamp ground is makeing so much noise' _I thought trying to form a plan.

_'Hummm perhaps if it walks back I could sneak out and hopefully make it out of here to normal dry ground' _I started to think not paying too much attention to whatever that creature is until I heard it walking somewhat close to my spot.

_'Oh shit! When did it came here I did not even heard it'_ I said to myself seeing it so close.

_'Good that I did not got rid of that mud it would see otherwhise'_.

I used that moment to take a very close look at that creature.

I never saw it before it was realy tall and had some strange think on it's back. I thought that it's jaws and teeths were scary looking until I saw it's arms and claws.

_'Holy __Theri! Those claws are huge! I thought that Kalash's claws were big but those are even bigger' _I said to myself shivering from fear.

Luckily whatever this abomination was, it started to move back into the swamp.

When I could not hear it's footsteps anymore I finaly relaxed a bit and stood up from the ground.

"Pfff. That was way too close" I wispered letting the air out.

"Let's get out before it comes back" I thought outloude as I started to slowly back away keeping an eye on the spot where I saw that creature for last time.

Unfortunately as I was trying to sneak out I slipped and fall in mud again brakeing some sticks.

_'Fuck! I hope it's too far away to hear this__' _I thought as I tried to pick myself up as fast as I only could.

I only could hear my heart beat in my ears as I started to panic looking around trying to locate that creature if it heard me.

Time pass by and there was nothink. I moved quite some way from the place I was hiding behind rocks that surrounded the tree.

I was about to relax being sure that creature did not heard me I saw it appeared just next to the bushes I was hiding before.

_'How did I not heard it ?!'_ I said surrprised taking few steps backwards.

Then that creature did what I was afraid of. It walked through the bush and saw my footprints.

_'Oh Fuck! Oh Fuck! Oh Fuck! Don't come here!'_ I started to back away even more nearly crying out of fear.

Unfortunately it looked down and saw my footprints, the it inhaled deeply to catch my scent.

"I know you are here! You think you can just walk in and out with out me finding You?!" said male as he started to walk towards my hiding spot.

When I saw that I turned around and tried to run away but mud was makeing it harder to move.

"Oh there you are" grlowed male.

I desperately tried to run but I slipped on the mud. As I was trying to regain my balance is looked behide to see that creature slowly walking towards me.

I then understud that if I will try to run I will end up falling into the mud again so I tried slowly walking away instead.

_'Dame it he is gaining on me' _I said to myself as I saw him getting closer and closer.

_'Come on so close to normal dry and stady ground and then I can run away with not trouble unless he is fast__' _I wispered in my head as I saw clearing from swamp.

As soon as I made it to the hard ground I started to run. I looked behide me to see that creature realy close to me.

"Come here!" he yealed as he tried to shorten the distance between us.

The only think I could do was trying to run faster.

As we covered quite the distance I started to feel hot air on my tail.

_'How ?! How did he catched up so fast?' _I said to myself trying to run even faster.

Not long after I was running out of energy. Fortunately not only me. That creature alsaw slowed down, but just as I slowed down to regain some stamina that creature lunched itself towards me in incredible speed.

"Leave me alone!" I yealed as I began to run.

"No chance" I heard male saying from behide.

Just as I looked behide me to see how close he is my gaze was met with a claws striking towards my face.

Time slows down as I tried to dodge attack, unfortunately I was not fast enough and I soon felt how claws are makeing contact with my skin. The pain was indescribable.

The claw attack was soon followed by his head ramming my side and sending me flying.

I saw my whole life passing by my eyes as I was sure when I will fall to the ground that beast is going to tear me apart.

Soon after I hit the ground. The peeping in my head was so loud that I could not hear anythink beside it.

When that creature was makeing it's way to me I struggled to stand up and try to run again but i got pinned down to the ground by his feet.

In my blurry eyesight I saw three other creatures running up towards me. By then I knew I'm finished even if I will somehow escape from underneath that creature's feet I won't be able to run too far away.

I just closed my eyes accepting my defeat but the the creature that was pinning me down with it's feet wasn't doing it anylonger. I opened my eyes and I saw those three other creatures attacking that bigger one ... or at least I thought so since my eyesight was still quite blurry.

Out of the exhaustion, fear and the blood lose I passed out.

"Is he alive?"

"I have no idea"

"Yea he is alive! See he is breathing"

"Help me drag him out of here that spino can be back here at any moment"

"Alrigt Maka"

I started to slowly regaining consciousness I open my eyes moaning.

"Ahh my head"

"Maka, Miakoda, he's awake!" I heard a male voice close to my left side. I tried to look in the direction of the voice but I could not see anythink with my right eye.

"W-what's going on?! Why I can't see anythink on my right eye?! Where am I?!" I panicked as the presents next to me tried to calm me down.

"Hey dude chill out! You are safe here!"

"Give him some space Ragnor" said another male voice this time I heard it from the left.

I looked in direction of the voice that stood in the entrance of the cave I was in. There was another creature present behide that male.

When my eye adjusted and both figures walked closer I could not belive what i saw.

"N-no way. A-are you an allosaur ?! I asked with a mixed emotions of fear, anxiousness, curiosity and happiness.

"Wasn't that obvious?" asked a male. He was black in general. He alsaw have brown mixed with orange collor going from claws on his legs and front limbs which looks like if they were on fire. His crust is white as well as strips on his tail. He was definitely older then me.

"W-well ... not for me" I answered.

"Who did you expected then?" asked male.

"I don't even know" I answered.

"What were you doing there anyways?" he continued asking questions.

"I-i was on patrol" I answered unsure of what those three planned on doing with me.

"Where's your pack then huh?! there is no other allo pack in this area" questioned male growling from time to time.

"I-i-i ..." I tried to speak up.

"I don't have pack anymore" I spoke up.

"Why? Did you got casted out of it?" he asked growling even more.

"N-no. I-I lost it. When I was just a juvenile whole pack got killed by rexes. I was the only one who survived" I explained.

"Then who you patrolling for ?" asked male.

"Maka I think you know enough" said female standing next to him.

"No Miakoda! I want to know what that 'loner' was doing close to our territory!" he growled looking at the female.

She alsaw looked to be older then me. She was darkbrown while her belly was white turning into creamy and black spots across her chest. Her head was darkbrown in color, nearly black. Her crust was black.

After this Maka and Miakoda stoped arguing male looked at me and said.

"Speak now!"

"I-i did it for my family that took care of me after I lost my pack" I answered shivering in fear.

"Maka ... I think you are pushing him to much. He just woke up. Let him rest." said the second male.

"I just want the pack to stay safe Ragnor" said Maka. Ragnor was alsaw an adult. He is mostly bright gray in color but his upper jaw and head is black and his lower jaw is drak gray. He alsaw have a black strips going of his back and on an tail and his crust is bright gray.

"I know Maka. Just keep it cool. He is not a threat, he is younger and injured. What can he do against all three of us" replied Ragnor.

"What's your name anyways?" Asked Miakoda.

"I'm Skylen Xander but the family I stay with call me Sky in short." I replied.

"Nice to meet you then Sky. This is Maka my mate and that's Ragnor our pack scout and i'm Miakoda" female said.

"Nice to meet you as well" I replied.

"Anyways what happen to my right eye I can't see anythink with it. D-did I lost an eye?!" I asked afraid of worst.

"No it's only covered for now so the wound would heal faster" answered Miakoda.

"Now rest we will see how it looks like tomorrow since its almost night" she added.

"Th-thank you for saveing my hide from that creature" I said.

"No problem" said Ragnor as Maka and Miakoda already left the cave.

Then Ragnor just layed next to me and said.

"Rest now. Alpha Maka and Alpha Miakoda might have more questions for you"

"O-ok" I answered trying to fell asleep.

After a while of calming down I was finaly able to close my eyes and sleep.


	19. Chapter 19 : The Pack

**Chapter 19 : " The Pack "**

When sun light had peeked through the cave entrance I open my left eye since I still could not see on my right eye.

_'it's already morning. Time to see where am I' _I thought yawning.

I began to look around the cave where Ragnor was but it looks like he already woke up before me.

I decided to peek my head out of the cave to see what's going on outside and as well if those Alphas are not close by.

When I did so my eye was greeted by a beautiful view. The area was a giant meadow with quite tall grass, it was surrounded by many caves in the slope of the hill. If not the fact I already had the place to rest and sleep I would stay here, but I knew I need to get back to the family as soon as possible.

"Come on out" I heard the voice to my left.

I turned my head into direction of the voice and saw that was Ragnor. His voice sounded almost like an order and he was demanding a respect from me by doing what I'm asked for.

_'He must be Beta I think. The way he speaks to me and his Alphas' _I thought carefully walking outside the den with head and tail low to the ground.

"Good, now follow me" he said walking down to the lower parts of meadow.

I did not even replied, I just followed him down to the meadow.

When we were walking I saw other allos starring back at me from caves.

This pack wasn't as big as my father's but still quite impressive. There was at least 6 adults counting Miakoda, Maka and Ragnor.

When we made it to the pond I spotted Maka. I immediately stoped since ouer first meeting almost end up in him tearing me apart.

When Ragnor noticed I was frozen in place he came back and said.

"Come on Sky, the faster you get there the faster it will be over"

"I-i can't" I said trying to not show how I was shivering from fear. Even if we were both the same I was afraid of what will happend. I know for a fact my father used to make an Omegas out of trespassers on our territory, and those Omegas were just like a punching bags for higher ranks. That's was the only think I did not liked about my father, in my opinion he was to too strict when it comes to those thinks.

"Why is that ?" asked Ragnor standing next to me.

"I-i-i want to go home. I don't want to stay here" I said lowering myself to the ground.

"Just tell that to Maka. I think he will be pleased if you will want to leave. He mostlikely don't like newcomers anywyas" said Ragnor turning around and walking towards Maka and Miakoda.

I just stood up and slowly moved behide Ragnor still with head and tail low to the ground.

I stoped good twenty meaters away from them while Ragnor moved to Maka.

"I had brought him here" he spoke up to which Maka looked at me scared quite some distance away.

"Come here Sky. I need to talk with you" he said tried to reassure me it's going to be fine.

I took a slow and careful step towards them then another. I tried my best to not show fear but that was beyond me. I was shaking all over.

When I was finaly close to Maka still with tail and head low he started to speak.

"Is your wound still hurting?" he asked.

"N-no ... i-i don't think so" I answered, stuttering.

"Eh don't be afraid Sky. I know you maybe see me as a crule and mean Alpha but I just was worrying about safety of the pack" he said.

"Lets see if it's healed already" he added while he moved closer to me to take the leaves from the wound.

"Alright try to open your eye" said Maka.

I slowly opened it expecting the worst possible scenario that I will lose vision in my right eye.

"Pfff I can see well with it" I sighed in relief.

But then I noticed that Maka was sniffing me.

"Ummm Maka ... w-why are you sniffing me?" I asked scared and confused.

"Because you smell strange. Why do you have a smell of multiple gigas on you?" he questioned growling and topping me over afterwords.

"AHHH stop that I beg you!" i yealed when he stomped on my stomach.

"Why are you realy here ?! What's the true reason for you going on ouer territory?!" he growled demanding the answers.

"Maka are you crazy?!" said Miakoda from behide.

"No I'm not. I have sensed gigas on him and want him to speek. And he will speak and he will tell me what I want or else I will end him" replied Maka.

"Maka! Just moment ago you said to him he dose not need to be afraid! He trusted you! And now you just act like he is immediate threat!" said Miakoda coming closer.

"But he might be! I need to know the truth so he better start speeking" growled Maka.

"Let him go Maka! I'm sure he will explain why dose he smell like that, but forceing him by dealing pain will not speed up the process" replied Miakoda to which Maka pined me down even harder and holding my head so I could not defend myself.

"Speek!" growled Maka.

"I will! I will just don't kill me I beg you!" I yealed begging for merci.

"See how afraid he is now!" she spoke up when she saw I was shivering from fear looking at Maka.

"Speek already!" said Maka.

"W-well ... it's because" I tried to speek.

"I got adopted by gigas when I was adolescent" I replied.

"Yet you still got bitten by them!" growled Maka.

"It was an accident" I said trying to defend good name of my family.

"An accident huh? Will you say the same when they will come to kill us?!" growled Maka again.

"Can you stop Maka! A little bit of faith in his words will you ?!" said Miakoda anoyed by how Maka was acting.

"Fine !" he growled and continued asking

"You say you got adopted. How did you end up being adopted?" he asked.

"Well it was nearly a year after I lost my pack. One of the females found me injured when I tripped over a rock when I wanted to drink. She took me to her den since it was raining. Later on she decided to adopt me since I had noone else. She is my mother now, she fulfills the hole in my life after a lose of whole pack" I explained, snobbing.

"As far as I remeber you said you were a juvenile after you lost your pack" said Maka now a bit more calm but still not trusting me at all.

"Yes. I had to survive almost a year on my own before I met them" i answered picking my head higher with every question.

"You have big collection of scars in such young age" he said.

"Ummm well" I said not sure how to react about it.

"Miakoda, come with me. We need to talk." said Maka walking towards the pond.

"So Sky. You will have to stay here with Ragnor for a while until me and Maka will decide what to do with you" she said and started to turn around.

"Ummm Miakoda?" I asked.

"Yes Sky, what is it?" she asked.

"Well ... I want to go back to my family. They are probobly already searching for me since I did not came back yesterday from patrol" I said.

"Dont worry Sky. I will try to make it happend" she replied as she continued to walk towards Maka.

As I was laying down I heard how Ragnor was walking up to me.

"H-how far are we from that swamp area?" I asked looking at him.

"Well it's quite far away. Why you even ask you know I won't let you go away until Alphas won't decide what to do, right?" he answered.

"No I just don't want anyone to get hurt" I replied.

Ragnor just looked at me in silience as I was trying to stand up.

It wasn't long until Maka and Miakoda came to us.

"Sky listen. I know you want to go but ... " started Miakoda.

"But we don't want to risk letting you go and bringing those gigas here" finished Maka.

"WHAT?!" I said surprised and scared.

"So what you will do with me now? Kill me ?" I asked lowering myself.

"No. At least not now" said Maka.

"Why won't you let me go? Why would I want to come back with gigas, you have saved my life?" I asked.

"Because I don't belive you!" growled Maka.

_'He acts just like Kalash. He is literally minatur version of him' _I thought to myself as I lowered myself so much that I was technicly laying on the ground.

"Maka chill out. He is not a threat. In my opinion-"

"I don't care about your opinion Ragnor"

"Look, Maka, if he only wanted to he could just kill me in sleep and then run away but he didn't so trust him a bit" said Ragnor.

"Why would I?!" growled Maka.

"He first need to earn my trust" he added.

As they were arguing I tried to crawl away since I was laying between them. When I crawled a bit away I heard voice behide me.

"Eh boys" that was Miakoda that spotted me trying to get away from them.

I just froze afraid that if I gonna do one more move it won't endup too well.

"It's ok Sky don't worry I won't harm you. Come I will show you where you will stay for a night." she said pushing my side to make me stand up.

"Can't I just go. I don't want any problems" I said shaking in fear.

"Think is letting you go will give us more problems then you stying here" she said.

"Anyways other want to know you as well" she added looking at other pack members coming closer which I did not saw since I was looking at the ground.

"Huh ?" I said looking up and seeing realy close presents of three other adults and few juveniles behide their legs.

"Alright guts this is Skylen Xander, introduce yourself" started Miakoda.

"I'm Cesar" said adult male. He was brownish orange in general and he had black stripes on his tail as well as black crust.

"I'm Ramsey" said adult female. She was bright gray nearly white. She alsaw had gray spots on her face as well as gray crust.

"I'm Kaasari" said adult female. Her underbelly was tan in colour and her back was bright green and dark green stripes going across her back and tail and her crust is washy red.

Behide those two females I alsaw spotted two juveniles hiding each behide those two females.

The one behide Kaasari was dark green and dark brown in colour and the one hiding Ramsay was nearly whole tan in colour but it alsaw had gray stripes on it's back and tail as well as bright gray crust.

"Come with me Skylen. I will show you where you will stay today." said Miakoda leading me pass other pack members.

"Here's where you stay for now" she said after we get to the spot.

That place I was supposed to stay was a small hole in the between rocks but it was big enough for me to fit in.

"Sorry that you will need to stay like that for now. The reason you could sleep in cave was that Cesar was on a hunt yesterday night so Ramsay and her kid were sleeping in his and Kaasari's den" She explained while I looked around.

"Its fine I understand" replied trying to make myself comfortable.

"Alright. If you want to eat feel free to eat what we have" she said walking away.

"Thank you for staying between me and Maka. I know he only wants to protect his pack but I don't want to be torn apart" I spoke up when Miakoda was walking away.

"No problem Sky. He is sometimes too protective. Which dose not mean we are let you go just yet. You still could possibly bring your gigas here" she answered.

" _sigh _ok ... " I said laying down and curling up in a ball.

Soon i fall asleep to make time go by faster. But when the sun was high in a sky I woke up since it was shineing right at my eyes.

_'Ouhh . I better will go to take some meat__' _I said to myself when I felt my stomach was demanding food.

So I stood up and walked down the meadow close to the pond where food was.

"Sky you still covered in mud ?!" asked Maka that I did not saw. He was laying in bushes few meaters to my left. I got surprised how well he can camufage.

"W-well ... " I said lowering my self and backing away.

"Go to that stream on your right. It should be deep enough for you to clean up" he said.

"O-ok" I said backing away for a while more and then standing up and walking towards the stream.

_'Ah finaly I will get ride of that dirt' _I talked to myself as I layed in the stream taking my time to do so.

After a while I finaly was clean again and I came back to eat a bit and after doing do I walked up to my spot as it was close to the evening and I went to sleep hoping I will soon be able to come back to my family.


	20. Chapter 20 : Trust

**Chapter 20 : " Trust "**

When sun had rise above horizon I woke up stretching my legs still yawning a bit.

I walked out from under my shelter and began to walk towards water pond. When I made it and drink a bit I heard how someone was getting closer to me and after they arrive to the hearing distance I recognise that those voices were comeing from Maka and Miakoda conversing.

"He can't just sit here and do nothink! You know how much I hate if someone could do somethink but he dose not do it" said Maka.

"I know but I highly doubt he will want to do anythink for you. Aspecialy after you did what you did to him" replied Miakoda.

"I don't care about him! I only care about the pack and if he want to go I need to find out the way to getting rid of him in the way that he won't be able to get his gigas here" said Maka.

When I heard it I got terrified that he will want to kill me since he thinks I will just come back with my family. Why would I? They saved my life.

"Maka, listen, you know I want the pack to be safe as well but just look at him. He dose not deserved it, at lest not yet. But don't get me wrong I agree with you that he should stay until we will find out how to get him out of here without him knowing how to come back here." replied Miakoda.

They soon arrive to the pond and they finaly spotted me there shivering from fear after what I heard Maka had said.

"W-why you want to get rid of me?" I asked scared.

"I could just go and never come back" I added.

"Look Sky ... Eh" started Maka.

"Don't get me wrong. I want you to get lost since we have no buisness in haveing you here, but I'm not going to risk my pack for letting you go back to the family and bringing them here." said Maka.

"I already told you. Why would I do so? You saved my life and I won't forget it even after how you treat me." I said.

"Eh..." Maka just sighed and walked to the pond to take a drink.

"Sky, listen, we just got realy hurt after we had helped strangers like you. I know you don't need to be like them but you have to understand it's for the best." said Miakoda.

"I do, but I alsaw understand that if my family find out you had draged me here I might not be able to stop Kalash and others" I said trying to convince them it's better for everyone if I leave before somethink bad will happend.

"I understand but-"

"Wait did you said Kalash?" said Maka stopping Miakoda in the middle of her sentence.

"Yes ?" I said as I started to realise somethink.

"No way! Don't tell me you meet him before" I added.

"Meet who?" asked Miakoda.

"Kalash! Don't you remeber that giga ?!" replied Maka.

"Wait, Maka, how did he looked like?" I asked curious.

"Oh well that was long time ago almost four or even five years ago. He was just young at that time."started Maka.

"As far as I remeber he was black and had a stripes across his head back and tail, but I don't know if I remeber what colour they were." added Maka.

"Bloody red?" I asked unsure.

"Yea I think so." replied Maka.

"Oh you mean him. Now I remeber" said Miakoda.

"Well that sounds like we talk about same giga." I said.

"How did you met?" i asked curious.

"Well we were bearly adolescents at that time and we met him injured in forest snobbing and alone. So we took care of him but as soon as his wounds healed he left. We haven't heard from him since then." said Miakoda.

_'So maybe that's why I'm still alive'_I said to myself.

"And how did you met him?" asked Maka.

"You might found it hard to believe but in quite similar situation. The difference is that he was adult and I was juvenile and ofcourse I was the one who was injured and helpless. It was just after the night when I lost my whole pack after rexes attacked us. I was running for my life and I fell into quarry where after some time Kalash came." I explains.

"How about those bitemarks? What was that accident?" Asked Maka.

"I-i don't want to speek about it." I said lowering my head.

"Come on you can tell us" said Miakoda trying to reassure me.

"You sure want to hear It?" I asked.

"Yes tell us already" said Maka.

"_glup _well ... fine" I said.

"Before I even got adopted he did not quite like me staying there so during the test which was a hunt last task I had was defending my prey from a predator but I did not expected that he ment himself so after successful hunt he pushed me over form my kill pinned me down and grabbed me with his jaws. Even if he was trying to be gentle with it he still leave his teethmarks on my neck ." I said.

"And after Enna had found out that it was just to make me fail the test so i will be unable to stay with them she addopted me and since then she is takeing realy good care of me." i added.

"Well that's ... interesting." said Maka.

After some awkward silience Maka speeked again.

"Alright so ... you feel better today?"

"Well yes I do. Why you ask?. I answered tensed.

"Because I want you to earn my trust." replied Maka.

"O-ok?" I said unsure.

"What you want me to do?" I asked.

"First go and find Ragnor and tell him that I'm waiting for both of you at rocky falls. He will know where to go. Then you will know the rest when you and Ragnor will come to me." explained Maka.

"Sure think" I replied picking myself up and walking to upper part of the meadow.

Walking up I saw how Maka was conversing with Miakoda and soon after he walked into the trees.

When I made it to the part of meadow where caves where I walked near to the entrance of Ragnor's cave.

"Ragnor ? Are you here?" I asked peeking my head inside.

"No he is not here" said Ramsay.

"Oh sorry Ramsay did not ment to disturb you" I said lowering my head.

"Come on in he will be back soon he went to look around. That's why he is a scout he look around quite often." explaind Ramsay.

"You sure? Y-you know I don't belong here." I asked.

"Its ok. I don't mind you. You are still smaller so I'm not afraid of you" she said laughing abit.

"if you say so" I said slowly walking in.

"Anyways why you came here for Ragnor?" she asked.

"Well ... " I started laying nearly at the entrance so I won't be too close to Ragnor's mate. Who knows how would he react.

"Maka asked me to get him so he would come with me to a place called rocky falls." I explained.

"Oh. So Alpha wants to see what you can do" she said giggleing.

"Is that good ?" I asked unsure if I want to do it.

"Depends on the results" replied voice behide me.

That was Ragnor. When I saw him I imideitly backed away from the cave head and tail low since he was focusing his eyesight on me. I felt like somethink bad is about to happend.

"Let's go then." he said and start walking away.

"O-ok" I said picking myself up and walking closely behide him.

We walked for a while and we soon had to climb to the small hill. When we made it Maka was already waiting for us sitting on the rocks close to the small waterfalls.

"Come closer Sky" insisted Maka.

I slowly moved closer unsure of what they will do with me.

"Alright now me and Ragnor will test you out, your abilities." said Maka.

"The first test is going to be strength." said Maka.

"What do I need to do ?" I asked scared.

After short silience Maka spoke up.

"Survive."

"Wait what?!" I asked confused.

Then Ragnor began the attack.

_'I really don't like this' _I said to myself as I turned to be standing face to face with Ragnor.

"B-but I don't want to fight." I said scared for my life.

"Consider this as a play fight. He won't fight seriously but do your best Skylen" said Maka.

Seconds after Ragnor attacked it was so fast that I could bearly jump back to dodge it.

"Nice! You are fast" said Ragnor backing away.

"Your turn" he added.

"O-ok" I said still a bit scared.

I charged to the left and them I quickly turned to the right so he won't be able to react this fast. Unfortunately I did not expected that a strategy I use against bigger pray that wants to fight back or a rex won't work here. Ragnor quickly turned and jumped at me before I could react.

"Nice plan but you give you next move away by looking on the path you will want to take." said Ragnor explaining where I did mistake.

I was now calmer since I knew it's realy just a test nothink more.

"My turn" he added jumping in the air trying to catch me off guard. Fortunately I runned forward makeing him landing behide me which I planned on using and I made a tight U-turn to try and top him over to the side.

"Haha got ya" I said proudely after I succeeded on topping him over but I fail to noticed his legs were ready to kick and he send me flying good few meaters.

"Sky when I said it's a play fight I did not ment you acting like overgrown hachlings." said Maka.

"Think of Ragnor as a predator who wants to take your prey and you need it cause otherwhise you won't feed your family." said Maka trying to somehow motivate me.

We were doing it for realy long until I finaly succeeded on pining down Ragnor. We were both exhausted at least that what I was thinking.

"Alright Ragnor stop playing, I know you are not exhausted" said Maka.

"Dame it you have good eye" replied Ragnor.

"That's why I am an alpha" said Maka.

"Wait ... So you just ... let me win ?!" I asked trying to catch my breath.

"I just felt bad because you were trying so hard and just because I'm older, stronger and have more stamina I was on top anyways." replied Ragnor.

"Ok so if you had finished it's time for another test" said Maka.

"You jokeing right ?!" I said laying on the grass trying to rest.

"Of course not. Get up." said Maka.

"I can't. I'm bearly standing." I said looking at the ground trying to avoid eye contact.

"That's the part of a test. Stand. Up." He replied.

"I-i can try" I said trying to do so.

"That's it come on that's the spirit!" He said.

I tried my best to do it even if my legs were shaking.

"Good job Sky. You want a prise for it ?" he said laughing a bit.

When I heard it I lowered my head in embarrassment looking at the ground.

"Alright, jokes aside next I will want to test out how you sneek. So move to the bushes over there and try to make as less sound as you can" added Maka.

So I did just that. I tried my best and after I walked passed Maka he called me to him and said.

"If not the fact you was breathing so loud I would not hear you at all" he said.

"Its because I'm still a bit exhausted so that's why I was breathing so loud" I said.

"I know Sky I saw you run before few days ago so I'm not gonna test it. Work more on your stamina and strength." stated Maka.

"Ok I will try." i said.

"What was that test for anyways?" I asked.

"I might use you for now as second scout." explaind Maka.

"But I just want to go home" I said.

"Don't worry you will. Sooner then you think." said Maka.

"Alright lest go back" he added.

When we made it to the meadow the sun was almost ready to hide behide horizon.

"We are back Mia." said Maka walking up to Miakoda.

"Welcome back. How it went?" asked Miakoda.

"Better then I was thinking." replied Maka nuzzleing Miakoda and she nuzzled him back. They were looking so good together they just complement each other so well.

As I was takeing a drink and was thinking about it at the same time I got interrupted.

"Sky it's almost sunset and we are all walking to ouer caves better do the same." said Miakoda.

"Alright" I said and walked to my small shelter.

Time went by as I was thinking.

_'Why would Maka want me to be his second scout. What's the reason of that sudden change?" _I slowly started to fell asleep thinking of possible reasons of that change.


	21. Chapter 21 : Trust part 2

**Chapter 21 : " Trust part.2 "**

Author note : hello everyone ! it's been almost month since I started the story and I receive many positive comments not only here in comments under story but alsaw in private message. I'm glad that you like the story but unfortunately I need to slow down the process of writeing new chapters for two reasons. First I need to post rewriten chapters with fixed grammar and stuff like that and second reason is the fact I have very little story to tell left. For this day it's literally one of last chapters for quite some time until my technical problems with pc won't get fixed I can't play the isle to gather content for new chapters. Still I hope you will stay patient and wait longer for next chapters, and make sure to re read the story since chapters 1 to 4 are fixed and sound way better and chapter 5 is work in progress still. Anyways I wish you all will have nice time reading New chapter. Enjoy.

It was just before sunrise when I got awaken by noise close to me.

"Skylen wake up."

When I open my eyes I saw that was Miakoda wakeing me up.

"W-what's going on Miakoda why are you awake so early?" I asked.

"Well most of us wakes up this early but that does not matter. What's matter is the fact that Maka wants to speek with you. So better get up and go to him." she answered.

"Alright, will do. Where is he anyways ?" I asked.

"Somewhere near pond." replied Miakoda walking away towards it.

I got up and soon followed her to know what Maka will want from me now. Just before we got there Miakoda said.

"Remember to listen to him. He don't like when someone is not following orders or even worst when you try to talk over him."

"Thanks for the tips." I said moveing forward towards Maka with tail low.

"You have called me so I'm here" I said to Maka.

"Good." he said.

"Today me and you are going to see what's around. Ragnor is already doing so on the opposite side." he added.

"O-ok I will do my best." I replied avoiding his gaze.

"I hope so you do. I want to see how much you can do." said Maka moveing towards me. Just a quick look at his posture make me be sure he is realy strong and if he only wanted to he could kill me without any effort and I'm glad he didn't kill me in the end. No wonder he holds Alpha role, strong and smart, deadly combination.

"Drink if you need. We are soon moveing." he added and move away to Miakoda.

_'Should I even trust him ? What if he want to go somewhere with me and end me there?' _I thought to myslef while I was takeing the drink.

After a while I was ready so I walked up to Maka who was sitting under a tree close to the meadow.

"Maka I'm ready." I said keeping some distance between us.

"Good. Lets go then." he said as he picked himself up and started to walking where we will start our "patrol".

"Come on. Move it." he said as I was falling behide.

"Alright." I said walking faster.

We walked for some time until we made it to the river that was huge in size.

"A-are we gonna cross it ?!" that was the first question that came out of my mouth.

"No we are not." said Maka.

"What are you afraid of deep water" he added mocking me.

I just looked at he ground embarrassed.

"No it's just ... biggest river I ever so." I said.

"We are gonna be moveing down the river and look around for any prey and danger." explained Maka.

"Keep and eye out for those thinks" he added as we moved down hill towards the riher.

"Will do Maka." I answered walking behide him.

We walked for quite some time until we came across a small heard of avas around five adults and few youngling.

"Alright I will flank them from the left and you will flank then from right. You attack after me." wispered Maka.

"Got it." I replied.

"Just don't fail. We need this meat." he added when I was already walking to take my spot.

"I will do my best." I said.

"Good now let's go." he said as we parted our ways to got the prey surrounded.

_'Now is the time to shine. Let's show what I can do!__' _I thought to myslef while I was sneaking to the the place where I had biggest chances to catch one of the avas.

I waited patiently for Maka to began the attack, but the herd was starting to move and Maka still haven't attack.

_'Come on Maka it's now or never.' _I said to myself as heard was getting put of reach.

_'Somethink must have happend if he didn't attack. I better go and check on him, maybe somethink had happend.'_ I said to myself and i slowly started to move when herd was out of the sight.

When I got close to the spot where Maka should be I spoke up.

"Maka ? Everything alright?" no answer.

"Maka ?" I asked again. Did he just leave me here?!

For long time there was silience and I decided to sniff out his scent maybe I will be able to find him.

After a while I manage to get his scent and start searching.

_'Where are you Maka?! Is this your plan of getting rid of me ?.'_ I said to myself walking around after his scent.

After quite a while of searching I finaly got the freshest scent and I followed it.

It lead me into the bushes but when I was about to get through them I heard a voice from behide.

"Well done Skylen."

I quickly turned around to see Maka.

"M-maka ?! Where have you been ?! the herd is gone now i-i was waiting but you didn't attack and, and ..." I talked scared and unsure of what will happend now.

"That's what was ment to happend." said Maka.

"I-i don't think I understand" I replied.

"That was the test. Test of trust. And you passed it." Maka explaind.

"I'm confused now." I said.

"Don't worry Sky. Let's get back to meadow." he said and we began to move back.

I stayed silient the whole way back. I was thinking what passing that test will mean for me now.

When we made it to the meadow Ragnor and Cesar had already bringed prey. Whole pack was eating only I stood on the side for a moment untill Miakoda poked Maka's side and pointed to my direction.

"Come eat with us Sky." said Maka and others had made some space for me to feast with them.

"Thank you." I said approaching the kill.

As I was about to finish eating Maka came to me and said.

"Tomorrow you and Ragnor will go on a hunt. Miakoda will assist you."

"Ok Maka." I replied.

"Will you let me then go back to my family ? It's been three days since I haven't came back from patrol." I added.

"Me and Miakoda are thinking over one of the possibilities and as soon as we will make a decision you will know." answered Maka.

"Alright" I answered. With each moment that I spend here I became less and less scared of them.

The rest of the day was quite lazy since we all were full and we layed in the middle of meadow.

I closed my eyes and started to think about my family that I can't wait to see again. And then just before me I heard quiet giggles.

I opened my eyes to see like both youngling were playing in tall grass.

_'Ah, so much energy. Just like me and youngling I used to play with where I was in their age.'_ I sighed.

Leater on the sun was about to set we began to get to our sleeping spots. I was the last one to move up the meadow since I went to drink a bit before walking up back to my sleeping spot. But just about when I wanted to go to sleep Miakoda had came to me.

"Skylen are you still awake?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm still awake. What is it Miakoda?" I asked.

"Come with me. Tonight you will sleep in cave with us." explained Miakoda.

"Thank you" I replied picking myself up.

I expected her to let me sleep in Caesar's or Ragnor's cave but I got deeply surprised. She was letting me get into her and Maka's den.

"A-are you sure?" I asked standing uncertain of my next move.

"Yes come in." she said walking inside.

"O-ok if you say so." I said slowly getting inside.

When I got in Maka was already there, awake. I waited for him to kick me out of the cave, but instead I heard him saying gently.

"Make yourself comfortable and go to sleep. You earned it."

"Thank you." I replied happy that it looked like now Maka trusted me. Maybe I will soon get back to my family.

Before I searched for a place to sleep in I saw that the cave itself was realy big and if they only wanted every single one of the pack members would fit in and there would still be enought space to move around freely. But I guess since they are Alphas and others have place to sleep in anyways they are haveing this cave all for themselfs.

I walked around the entrance a bit since I didn't wanted to disturb them so I layed close to the cave wall near by the entrance. When I layed there I was wondering how much passing the test will mean for me since they looks to be trusting me, at least a bit, so I closed my eyes thinking of my family and I fell asleep


	22. Chapter 22 : First Meeting

**Chapter 22 : " First Meeting "**

As I was still sleeping in alphas' cave the sun was rising and I was dreaming about my family. I realy miss them and i could not wait to see them again.

"Skylen. Sky! Sky wake up you sleepy head!" said a voice from above me but I haven't react to it.

"Sky wake up already !" repeated the voice as the owner of it started to poke my side to try and wake me up. Which succeeded.

"Mi-Miakoda?" I said opening my eyes and seeing her standing above me.

"Finaly you woke up. I was starting to worry you will never woke up." said Miakoda a bit angry but still smileing.

"S-sorry ... I-I just haven't took that good sleep in few days." I said picking my self up ashamed.

"Its fine come out." said Miakoda.

"Go to the pond and make yourself ready for hunt " she added as I walked out side the den.

"Yes I will. Again sorry for staying asleep today" I said with a tail low.

"Look who had finaly came to see us." said Maka mocking me a little.

"Took you long enough." he added to which I looked at the ground embarrassed.

"S-sorry Maka." I said.

"Won't happend again I promise" I added shortly after.

"Eh ... just get ready for a hunt already. Others have enough of waiting" he said to which I walked to the pond and drink a bit. After that I moved to the upper part of meadow where Ragnor and Miakoda were already waiting.

"I'm ready, and once again sorry for makeing you wait for me that long" I said looking at the ground.

"Its ok Sky." said Miakoda.

"Just try to avoid being woken up by someone" she added shortly after.

"Alright, if you are ready we should go" said Ragnor.

"I'm ready." I replied.

"Good now let's follow Ragnor to hunting ground" said Miakoda.

I followed Miakoda and Ragnor to where we suposed to hunt. As time pass by we walked some distance from meadow Miakoda spoke up.

"Ragnor are you sure it's a good idea ?"

"I know you and Cesar likes to go on high risk high reward hunts but keep in mind you have new member here with you" added Miakoda to which Ragnor halted.

"Yeah you right Miakoda." said Ragnor.

"Let's maybe go to the river on ouer left. There is mostly good amount of prey." he added waiting for what Miakoda will say about it.

"Its good plan I think. at least safer" said Miakoda.

"Alright let's go then." said Ragnor and we started to move again.

As we got closer to the where we would hunt I started to recognise this place. It was a place where herbivores stopped during migration. I tried to remind the path we took, it would come realy useful if Miakoda and Maka would decide that they won't let me go.

My thoughts got inturrapted by Miakoda saying.

"Alright let's do that"

"You will go with Sky on the right." she added.

"Huh ? Sorry I was lost in my thoughts. What were you saying?" I asked.

"We are going to split here. you and me are going from the right and Miakoda from left. We will try to surprise and surround the prey." explained Ragnor.

"Now follow me" he said as he moved forward into the forest.

After a while of walking we made it to the same clearing where we had ouer free for all competition. In that small clearing we spotted three avas.

"Perfect" whispered Ragnor.

"I will go across the clearing we will prevent the herbivores from running away so Miakoda can attack first and get the kill and then it will be ouer turn." he added.

I stayed on one side of a clearing while Ragnor moved to the other. We were waiting for Miakoda for quite a while. When she did not showed up Ragnor gave me a signal to began the hunt.

We runned out of the bushes blocking preys way out of the clearing hopeing Miakoda will show up at any given moment.

But as time pass by she still did not showed up.

"Eh lest kill all three of them we will wait for Miakoda afterwards." he said as he runned towards avas at sirprisedning speed.

Ava did not even got time to react. Ragnor runned up to it, striking it with claws and makeing it fell of the ground bleeding out.

I runned for the one on the far left since it was trying to escape through the forest.

"Where do you think you going ?" I said running towards it and catching it's neck digging my teeths into it's flesh causing the blood to be gushing into my throat.

_'Ah how I missed this feeling__' _I said to myself letting ava's neck go and after it tried to escape with rest of energy it had. I soon pinned it down with a smile on my face.

"Stop playing and finish the job" said Ragnor killing last ava to which I roled my eyes and ripped ava's throat out causing it to stop breathing.

"Where is she!? She should be here already." said Ragnor warrying about Miakoda.

When he said that some scent made it's way into my nostrils which made me become pale as a wall.

I smelled a faint but fresh scent of giga. My sister's scent.

_'Fuck! Not good. If my sister found her...' _I thought as I became pale as a wall which got noticed by Ragnor.

"What is it Skylen?" he asked.

"If you want to see her again we need to find her. NOW !" I said running back to the place where we parted ouer ways.

"What did you sensed?" he asked when he catched up with me.

"My sister." I asked running as fast as I only could.

"Wait ... don't tell me you talk about a giga !?" he asked.

"Unfortunately ... yes ..." I said

I started to run back to where we last saw Miakoda not waiting for a Ragnor nor careing about avas we killed, all I cared about was try to get to Miakoda before it will be too late.

When Ragnor finaly catched up he spoke up.

"What are You playing to do ?!"

"I will try to stop my sister." I said running as fast as I only could.

We runned for long time until we heard Miakoda disstressed and roars of a giga. Adrenaline was pumping and I was running towards the noises.

'No it's not happening it can't be!' I said to myself scared of worst. I was begging it to not end up in anyone getting hurt.

I was getting closer and closer to the noises, bad think was the fact I was getting realy close to where my family was.

Time slowed down when I heard a loud roar of my sister.

"Come here!" followed by Miakoda's calling for help.

"Orchid stop!" I screamed running out of the forest seeing Miakoda laying on the ground and my sister close by.

_'No! No! No! No! It can't be. Please sister don't tell me you did it.'_ I said in my head running towards them as Orchid said surprised.

"Brother ?! is that realy you?!"

"I thought we lost you!!" she added, immediately stoping and looking at me.

By that time I made it between Miakoda and Orchid.

"Sister she is not a threat! Don't hurt her! I beg you!" I said crouching closely to Miakoda.

"Who is she then ?!" she asked.

"She and her pack saved me from death." I said.

"When I was patrolling I stumble upon the spino and if not them I would be dead." I said showing my wound over right eye.

"See they took care of me." I added.

"Sky are you ok?!" said Ragnor running out of the forest.

"Ragnor wait !" I said when I saw him running.

"That's my sister I've got this." I added.

"Ouch!" I heard Miakoda yelping as she tried to stood up.

"My leg" she added.

As I was trying to help her stand up Ragnor was already about to do it and he growled at me when I came closer to Miakoda.

"Ragnor, chill out I'm not your enemy I only want to help."

"If you want to help the get lost" he replied in anger.

"Ragnor ..." said gently Miakoda.

"That's not his fault. I tripped on unstable ground" she added.

"B-but" said Ragnor.

"Ragnor ... stop being blinded by anger. It won't help the situation to get better." replied Miakoda.

"Orchid we should help them" I said.

"Could you go and ask if they could stay until she will get better." I added after short pause.

"Will try to" she answered nuzzleing me and walking back to ouer family.

I got quite stunned since I never expect her to nuzzle me, maybe it's because I was gone for so long and they probobly thought I was dead.

"Are you sure about that ?" asked Ragnor.

"Don't worry Ragnor if they won't alaw you to get to ouer den you will be able to stay here and I will stay with you so noone will disturb you." I said reassuring they will be fine.

After a while Orchid came back with Enna and Kalash behide her.

"Sky! My child I thought we lost you" said Enna when she saw me.

"Hey mom!" I said wagging my tail in happiness that I finaly see them.

We started to nuzzle eachother until Kalash spoke up.

"Who are those two?!"

"Don't worry Kalash they saved me from a spino." I said.

"Heh long time no see Kalash." said Miakoda.

"Do I know you?" he said.

"You should." answered Miakoda.

"Me and Maka took care of you all those years ago when you were injured." she added.

"Wait ... Miakoda right ?" he said.

"Yes! That's me." she replied with a smile on her face.

"You have grown a bit since last time we met" said Kalash.

"Heh I could say the same about you Kalash" said Miakoda.

"Come on with us. Tiem for me to return the favor." said Kalash leading us back to our family.

When we made it it was few houers before evening and everyone was welcoming us back home.

"Big Bro!" I heard from my right. That was Roody.

"Don't you ever leave us like that" he said running up to me as he was nearly crying.

"I'm here Roody, haha. I missed you as well. I missed all of you." I said.

When it was starting to be evening I came up to Miakoda and Ragnor who was realy tensed laying next to her, ready to give his own life in defence of his alpha.

"Miakoda, come with me." I said.

"She is not leaving my sight!" growled Ragnor.

"Ragnor I can speek for myslef." said Miakoda.

"Sorry alpha" he replied still growling a bit.

"I wanted to give you a nest" I said to Miakoda.

"You will sleep in my nest since I will sleep with my mom tonight anyways." I added.

"That's realy kind of you." she said.

"well you did the same for me, I'm just returning the favor." I said helping her stand up.

"Ragnor." she spoke up.

"Yes alpha?" he answered.

"Go tell Maka where I am and that I'm fine. you will come with him tommorow." said Miakoda.

"I said I'm not leaving your side!" said Ragnor.

"Don't worry I have Sky here and I'm sure Kalash won't let anythink happend to me as well." she replied somehow reassuring him.

"F-fine. Just please be careful. You know as well as I do if anythink will happend to you I will pay for it with my head." he said preparing to leave.

After some time I spoke up again.

"Oh I almost forgot. others had bringed what we got on a hunt with Ragnor and you will be able to take it with you." I said laying quite close to her makeing sure nothink will happend and as soon as she fell asleep I moved few meaters to Enna's nest where she already was laying down.

When I came closer to the nest Enna turned her head towards me and said.

"You did a good think Sky."

"I'm proud of you" she added licking right side of my head.

"Thank you mom. I just returned the favor. They have saved me from spino and helped me heal my wounds." I replied laying down in her nest to which Enna hugged me with her head and pushed me closer to her.

"Ah I realy needed that. Thank you mommy" I said wagging my tail.

"Your welcome." she said.

"Sleep now Sky" she added when she saw how sleepy I looked.

Soon after I felled asleep to her heart beating like a lullaby for me. Oh how I missed it.


	23. Chapter 23 : Old Friends

**Chapter 23 : " Old Friends "**

Before sun even rise I woke up to a russeling next to me. I looked in the direction of the noise to see that it was Miakoda who tryed to stand up on her own from my nest. I quickly stood up from Enna's nest and walked towards Miakoda.

"Mind if I will help you?" I wispered when I got closer.

"Oh, it's you Sky. Did I woke you up?" Asked Miakoda.

"Yes, but it's not big deal I see you need some help with standing up." I said comeing closer.

"Well ... I just wanted to drink but my foot still hurts a bait and it's hard to-" she stoped when I came to her side and tryed to help her with standing up by lifting her side.

"Thank you" she continued while I was helping her get up.

"I think I can now walk on my own" said Miakoda, but when she took one step forward she almost fell on the ground. Fortunately I was there to support her from falling.

"Sorry" she said.

"Its ok. How about I will support your right side? You can just lean on my if you need to." I said offering as much help as I could give.

"Its fine thank you" said Miakoda.

"Lets go to the stream" she added shortly after.

We soon made it to the river and Miakoda took a drink she wanted. I was feeling that now they will trust me even more. Maybe I will be able to connect both family and pack together.

I layed down some distance away to not disturb her but close enoght to react as fast as I can for anythink that can happend.

"Sky you don't need to sit here and wait for me if I will need help I will make sure to ask you for it." She said limping away to the tree close to the water.

"If you say so Miakoda, but please be careful." I said slowly picking myself up and walking back to the nest where Enna was.

"I see you have made a friend" said Enna when I came out of the bushes.

"Oh morning mom. Did I woke you up?" I said comeing to her.

"No you didn't, but I see you take good care of her. How did you met ?" Asked Enna, curious.

"Well ... when I was on patrol I got attacked by a creature called spino, at least that's how they called it. They attacked it and saved me and thye took me to their territory afterwords." I explained.

"That's so nice of them. Hopefully your friend here will feel better soon." Said Enna.

"I hope so as well. Today Ragnor will come back with Maka. He is an Alpha male of the pack and she is Alpha female." I said.

"Maka and Miakoda met Kalash back in a day. I wonder what's will be Maka's reaction to seeing Kalash." I added.

"So far it looks like Kalash is happy to help them since he said he is returning a favor. I wonder what he means by it" said Enna.

"Well I think I know but ... I don't know if Kalash will be happy if I will tell you. Maybe ask him mom, hopefully he will answer your question." I answered picking myself up and walking towards the place when we store what we hunted.

Beside three avas that me and Ragnor got there was a quite big carcass that looked to be shants.

_'Wow they haven't been lazy when I was gone' _I said to myself and i started to eat.

"I see you are wakeing up erlyer then always." Said female voice behide me. When I turn around I saw those ember eyes.

"Oh it's only you Darkee. Your eyes still scares me hehe." I replied.

"Sorry for that. How are you anyways? I just came back form night patrol and my brother told me you were back but you were sleeping." Said Darkee comeing out of the shadows of the forest.

"I'm alive and fine thanks to this allo pack that saved me from a spino. I think I went to deep into the swamp." I replied.

"Good to know you are fine. But what took you so long ?! Why haven't you just came back after they saved you?" She asked surprised.

"Well it's because that spino hitted me and I passed out of fear and exostion. They have draged me to their pack ground and took care of me." I answered.

"What ? Where did you got injured?!" Said Darkee worried.

"Just above and behide my right eye. Fortunately it wasn't too deep and it healed quick." I explaind.

"So why you haven't come after over four days?!" She asked.

"Or did it took so long to heal this one wound?" She added afterwords.

"Its because Maka, the Alpha of the pack found out that I live with gigas and he was afraid that if they will let me go I will bring you there to harm them. But after I earned some trust I was sent with Ragnor and Miakoda for hunt but Miakoda got found by Orchid and unfortunately she got hurt when she was trying to run away from Orchid. So she stays here for now and today Maka and Ragnor will come here so you will meet them as well." I explaind and I looked towards Miakoda to see if she was fine but it looked like she was just laying under tree near water possibly sleeping.

"Well alright then. Hopefully she will be fine." said Darkee walking back to her nest.

I walked back to eat and drink a bit before moveing to the edge of forest from which I suspected that Maka and Ragnor will come through.

Time slowly passed as I was laying on the ground listening and looking around for any sign of Maka's presents.

I nearly felled asleep when I heard footsteps in a forest and I noticed movement, two figures were moveing towards me.

I imideitly stood up and took closer look and saw that their were Maka and Ragnor. They came out of the dense part of the forest.

"Welcome! Miakoda is laying just up stream, come, let me show you." I said to Maka as he first walked out of the forest.

"She better be fine or else you will get new scares to your collection." Said Maka realy angry.

" _glup _F-follow me she is there under the tree." I said walking, scared. Somethink about him reminded me of my father. Even if he looked angry it was only because he cared about Miakoda.

When we were walking up the river to her we stumble upon Kalash.

"Well, well, well, who do I see." Said Kalash when he spotted Maka.

"Long time no see" He added.

"Kalash right ?" Asked Maka.

"Yeap that's me. Why are you so angry?" Asked Kalash.

"I'm not angry." Replied Maka.

"Well you look like you are." Said Kalash.

"Wouldn't you be if you would find out somethink happend to your mate !?" Said Maka realy angry trying to move pass Kalash.

"Hey, Maka, she is fine. Noone would harm her. It was time for me to return the favour." Said Kalash.

"Alright sorry. I was just Worrying about her safety." Said Maka a bit calmer.

"Don't worry. She is right there." Said Kalash giveing Maka space to walk to Miakoda.

He runned up to her as soon as she spotted him.

"Maka ! You came." Said Miakoda.

"Why wouldn't I!?" Said Maka nuzzleing her and laying his head over her back.

"Umm ... by the way, Maka, me and Ragnor got the prey yesterday. It's yours you will be able to take it with you." I said comeing up to them with head low but it was no longer caused by fear of him but by a respect I wanted to give him.

"You can alsaw stay as long as you only need. Noone will disturb you." I added shortly after picking my head up slightly.

Maka stayed silient looking at me as Ragnor moved from behide me and walk towards his Alphas and layed down somewhere close by.

"So ..." I said trying to brake the silience.

"If you want to stay Miakoda can sleep in my nest as I will be sleeping in my mom's nest at that time.

"Move. Away." Said Maka.

"B-but I just try to help you out." I replied takeing few steps back.

"If I will need your help I will ask for it but for now go and mind your own business." Said Maka.

"A-as you wish. I will be just there in the forest so if anythink-"

"Just go already." Said Maka a bit impatient.

"O-ok" I replied and turned around to walk back into the forest.

As time passed by I saw how Miakoda tryed to stand up and walk by her own but it was realy hard for her. I know that pain all too well. The feeling of being unable to do anythink.

It was already afternoon and they still haven't moved to much from the spot where Miakoda layed.

_'They must be hungry. Should I go and drag them one of the avas they killed ? Ah fuck it! They need it but they don't want to leave Miakoda's side.'_ I thought to myslef and I stood up and walked to where their avas were. I grabed one and started to draging it to them. That got noticed my Enna, she watched closely how I acted.

"Guys I thought you might be hungry so I bringed you one of the avas me and Ragnor hunted." I said when I came closer.

"Thank you Sky." Said Miakoda.

"Why don't you just come to lay in my nest? It's way healthier and comfortable then just laying on the ground." I asked.

"She won't lay in your nest! She stays with me!" Said Maka.

"I-i won't be there. Both you and Miakoda can lay in the nest and-"

"I said no!" Said Maka again.

"Maka don't worry he only wants to help us best he can. I already used his nest to sleep yesterday night." Said Miakoda.

"So you just layed next to him in his nest !?" Said Maka clearly angry.

"No! No! No! Nothink like that Maka! She was alone, I sleeped in my mother's nest." I said trying to get myself out of this realy bad situation.

"You are lucky then." Said Maka.

"Don't worry I wouldn't dare to do so." I said trying to reassure I don't want to inturrapt them in any way.

"Good. I will think of your proposition. If we will need to stay for the night I think we might use some better spot then ground under the tree." Said Maka calm now.

"Ok! I'm happy I will be able to somehow repay you for the time you gave me while you took care of me." I said wagging my tail.

Soon after they finish eating and moved to the nest I walked to my mom's nest where Enna was already waiting for me.

"Sky, I think you should go with them as soon as they will leave." Said Enna.

"Wait what?!" I said surprised that she said that.

"I just bearly came back home after I weren't here for so long." I added.

"Don't worry Sky. I'm sure they will need you. And I know you will be comeing here anywyas." Said Enna reassuring me.

"B-but ..."

"I don't know if I want to go with them." I said.

"Its ok Sky you will have time to make a decision. Now come and lay down here with me it's time to sleep." Said Enna nuzzleing me when I got into the nest.

I soon fell asleep thinking of what should I do next. Part of me wanted to stay but other one that said I should go with them and join the pack was growing stronger. I did not knew which option I should pick.


	24. Chapter 24 : Old Friends part 2

**Chapter 24 : " Old Friends part 2 "**

The night faded away quickly and gave way for the sun that started to climb on the blue, cloudeless, sky. As soon as the sun was above horizon I woke up yawning since i did not have a lot of sleep that night. I was still thinking about what my mom said, that I should go with the pack. One part of me was happy to do so because I would have a pack but the other wanted to stay with the family.

'Grrr what should I do ?' I kept asking myself. 'Both family and the pack saved me, they both can cover the hole in my heart. Eh hard decision' I said to myself while I was walking to river to take a drink, but I failed to notice Maka and Miakoda laying down close to the river on my left.

"Look who's awake" said Maka with a bit of the laught.

"Oh, morning Miakoda, morning Maka!" I said when I saw them.

"Where is Ragnor ?" I added shortly after.

"He went to look around, you know, habit" Answered Miakoda.

"Oh ok" I said.

"Do you feel better Miakoda?" I asked.

"Yes I feel better, at least I can limp on my own." Answered Miakoda.

"That's grate! You should be able to walk today if you will let it rest and not move around too much." I replied with a small wag of my tail.

"Thank you for stoping your sister yesterday" said Miakoda.

"I told You, I wouldn't allow anythink happening to any of You" I replied happy that I could help.

"Stay as long as you need. I will make sure nothink will happend to you during your stay here" I added shortly after.

This situation reminded me of my own pack ... about my father ... about my mother, because of those memorys suddenly appearing my tail stoped wagging and the face that showed smile now it showed pain caused by loss of a family and fear of this repeating. My head droped low when I saw my mom in my memorys and small crys made they way into my mouth.

"What is it Sky ?" asked Miakoda.

" Sob N-nothink ... i-i just ..." I said still looking at the ground.

"Both of you are like my parents. B-but since I lost them i-i never saw another allo in my life and you were the first." I continued after I catched some air.

"And I don't want to lose you as well but at the same time I don't want to lose my family." I said looking up to them right into they eyes.

"Oh well ..." started Maka.

"That surprised me." he added.

After quite long time of silience as I was still a bit sad and lost since I couldn't choose between family and pack Maka spoke up trying to somewhat comfort me

"Come on Sky. Stop acting like a child. You survived all the challenges life had throw upon you so far, and let me tell you, it will get worst with time but you are going to be strong enought to beat every single one of them. I know that." When he said that he made me look at him right in his eyes. He realy meant that, hearing those words comeing from him make me feel like my own father would say them.

'Why do I feel like that?' I thought to myslef confused by feeling of relief and safety whenever I was close to them. It was the same feeling I got when I understood that I was a member of giga family and that I was going to be safe with them.

"Come on. Grow up. You are strong already and you will get stronger. Nomatter witch path you will take." said Maka causeing my thoughts to fade away.

"Thank you Maka, i-i just ... I just don't know if you would want me in your pack." I said lowering my head a bit.

"Sky listen, it's not on me if you want to become part of ouer pack. If you will want to come I will welcome you in, even if you will want to come to us after we will leave you can come to ouer territory. I can get you already remeber the path." said Maka.

'How did he ... was that so obvious I was going to do so ?' I asked myself as Maka walked towards river to take a drink.

"Oh there you are Ragnor." he said when he saw him getting out of the forest.

"Sorry it took me longer then I expected. Area is quite hard to look around." said Ragnor walking up to us form the other side of the river.

"Found anythink ?" asked Miakoda.

"Beside footprints of gigas? No." replied Ragnor.

"If you were looking for prey you would need to go to the area when we hunted last last time. There is always plenty of herbivores there since mostly we hunt for shants and big trikes." I explaind to which both Maka and Ragnor looked at me.

"I was actually looking for danger." said Ragnor.

"Well you won't find any heh. Rexes that dared to attacked us are dead and I even killed one of them." I said puffing my chest out in pride.

"If that was a juvie, sure, other whise it would not happend." said Ragnor snorting with laughter.

His laught has been cut short as Orchid come out of the bush and heard ouer conversation.

"Actualy it was an adult. Almost twice his size." she said walking up to take a drink.

"Nah, there is no way" said Ragnor.

"I saw it will my own eyes, and not only me but my mother and father alsaw saw it as well as Lynx." she said a bit anoyed by Ragnor's disbelieve.

"If you say so" replied Ragnor.

"I know that sound like made up story but I made it." I said.

"And you know why it sound like it's made up? Because you couldn't win with me but you defeated a rex." Said Ragnor.

"I-it because you were smaller and faster, a-and we were fighting in the open while I was fighting that rex in a forest." I said trying to defend myself.

"Boys! Stop it! You both act like a hachlings." said Miakoda.

"Sorry Miakoda." I said, and backed away before Ragnor could speek up.

"If you will need help I will be next to the pond." I said walking down the river.

I layed at the pond for quite some time and I could not stop my crys comeing out.

'I miss my mom, I miss my dad. Why did that happend to me' I wispered to myself crumbling in a ball. I did not noticed that Maka was watching me from the upper part of the river.

"Hey brother what is it ? Why are you crying ?" asked Roody.

I picked my head to look at him, I couldn't find worlds in myself to describe he pain I was feeling.

"I-i ..." I tryed to speek.

Before I could think of what to say Roody came up to me and layed beside me, and putting his head over my back.

"Its ok brother, I saw that look on your face many times. The pain of loss." he said to which I slowly looked up to him trying not to cry.

"Come let's go to mom, you need her comfort and you know that. Staying here alone won't help you" added Roody as he stood up and start to slowly walk away.

"O-ok sob I don't know why I keep haveing a problem with letting my past go." I replied trying to stand up and walking up to Roody's side.

We walked up to where the nests were. Enna was there talking to her sisters Maddie and Haute.

"Mom, Sky have a problem" said Roody while we walked.

"What happend Roody?" asked Enna.

"Well, Sky have a problem with his past again." replied Roody.

"Oh realy ? What happend Sky ?" asked Enna.

"Yes mom ... I again saw my family die. I can't get this out of my mind." I said laying down.

"Aw again?!" said Maddie.

"I fear like that might be somewhat related to the pack I met." I explained.

"Huh ? What do you mean ?" asked Haute.

"Well ... I-i feel like Maka and Miakoda are a mirror image of my parents ... at least how they act." I said

"Sky, I told you yesterday, go with them I bet you will be visiting us, I want you to be happy." said Enna.

"But that's the think. I'm unable to choose between family and pack." I replied.

"You don't need to choose, my child, you will alwasy have contact with us, at least give a pack life a chance." said Enna comeing up to me and nuzzleing me.

"Th-thanks mom, I-I will think of it." I said nuzzleing Enna's cheek to which she licked me and said.

"I hope you will decide soon, take your time Sky."

"If you don't have anythink against it I will go to eat somethink." I said, being now happy that nomatter what decision I will make noone will stop me from making it.

I went to eat what was left of carcas and I saw that beside it there is almost no food, so I started to look for my sister Orchid to ask her to go for hunt with me.

After a while I finaly spotted her sitting on my spot on the mountain side.

"Sis!" I said walking up the hill.

"Oh hi brother! How are you doing ?" she asked.

"Not bad Orchid, I was looking for you since I wanted to to for a hunt cause there are only scraps left." I replied.

"So you want me to go with you for a hunt, right?" she asked giggleing a bit.

"Y-yes ... for some reason I feel safer and more comftable when I hunt with you sis." I replied.

"Yea I know. Come on let's go for a hunt then." she said standing up and leading me to where we suposed to go hunting.

We walked for quite some time to the area where mostly paras, shants and trikes show up. When we made it we saw a heard of paras and few shants with them.

"This para will be easy target for you Sky." wispered Orchid pointing at bull para who was covered in wounds, probobly utahs' job.

"I will take the one next to it" she added and we began to follow the herd untill they stoped. It was the time to prepare the ambush.

I kept close eye on my target and at the same time being realy carefully to not get spotted by look outs. I did not wanted to lose element of surprise.

Time was going so slow that waiting for a perfect moment felt like ages, but it finaly came.

The target that my sis picked for herself moved away from the herd and reviled the easy way to injured bull for me.

"Perfect timing. You will run out first do it very close to right side of that page close to us so he will be confused and stunned and make your way to your target and then I will get my prey." wispered Orchid to which I nodded and came closer to the edge of the forest.

I lunched forward just like Orchind told me to. the para I runned next to got surprised and confused of my presents what gave Orchid time to strike it. Meanwhile I was already in air and colliding with the side of the injured bull, topping it over.

As soon as the bull hitted the ground I closed my jaws on its neck and end it's life.

"Good job brother!" said Orchid from behide as rest of the herd was already running away.

"Thank you sis!" I said standing proudely and wagging my tail.

"Alright let's bring those kills home." she said picking her prey like if it was weightless.

I was dragging my kill but it was hard due to the fact we needed to climb a bit and it was a forest area.

As time pass by and I was struggling to move the prey further I heard a voice to my right.

"Mind if I help you?" the owner of the voice was Ragnor, I instantly recognised it.

"What are you doing here Ragnor ?" I asked surprised.

"Was just looking around but I saw you and that giga getting the prey back to your nesting ground so I thought I might help you." explained Ragnor.

"Thank you, I might use some help." I said giveing Ragnor some space to help me drag the body.

"You have good hunting skills" he said as we were draging the body.

"You got this one all by yourself. Not bad Skylen." he added shortly after.

"Thanks Ragnor. Let's get that body back home." I replied.

After we made it, Maka was already waiting.

" sigh I thought somethink happend to you Ragnor. You were gone for long while." said Maka.

"I was just helping Skylen with his kill." replied Ragnor.

"He had some hard time dragging it" he added.

"Alright. Did you saw anythink?" asked Maka.

"Yes, lots of prey." replied Ragnor.

as they were conversing Muerte and Roody came to me.

"Come on let us help you brother." said Muerte.

"Thank you" I replied and all three of us dragged the body of para quickly to where we stored ouer food.

Everyone who needed came to eat and we still had enought food for at very least another day.

Soon it was starting to become evening and I went to take a drink from the river before walking back to Enna's nest.

"Sky come here for a moment." said Miakoda laying in my nest with Maka.

"Yes? How can I help ?" I said walking up to them.

"Maka wanted to talk with you." replied Miakoda.

"Sky, I want you to know we are moveing back to the pack tomorrow. If you want then come with us." said Maka.

"Thank you. I need to think a bit more about it, tomorrow I will let you know if I will go with you or not." I replied uncertain what to do next.

"It's alright, I know it might be hard decision. Take your time." replied Maka.

"That's all I wanted to say, if you don't have anythink to ask us you can go." he added shortly after.

"No I don't have anythink to ask you. Have a nice sleep." I said turning around and starting to walk back to Enna's nest.

"Thank you Sky" said Miakoda.

When I made it to my mom's nest I layed down in it and shortly after I fell asleep more certain that I will go with Maka and Miakoda to join their pack.


	25. Chapter 25 : One Of Us

**Chapter 25 : " One Of Us "**

I couldn't sleep well that night since soon after I closed my eyes my mind was boiling with questions like "what if ...".

One of these questions was the most important one for me, "What if I won't be able to see my family again?". This question kept me awake for few houers as I was considering posible scenarios, but I finaly realized that Maka probobly wouldn't mind me visiting my family, tho I weren't entirely sure about it.

_'What if Maka will just denie my request to visit my family ? Should I just leave then ? Will they allowed that to happend ?' _I thought to myself trying to go back to sleep. Fortunately this time I did not wake up during the night by the thoughts storming my mind.

Thanks to the thoughts that kept me awake I was not awake with a sunrise like always and I almost missed the fact that Maka was leaving with Miakoda and Ragnor.

"Sky wake up, they are about to leave" Said Enna comeing up to her nest and spotting me there still sleeping.

" _yawn _huh ? w-what's going on mom ?" I asked yawning and with eyes half opened.

"Those Allos are about to leave and I don't know if you want to go with them or not but if not then at least go and say bye to them " Explained Enna.

"Wait ! Where are they ?!" I asked nervous.

"At the pond. They are preparing to leave." Replied Enna.

"Alright thanks mom" I said standing up from the nest and running towards the pond.

When I was running out of the bushes near the pond I yealed.

"Wait up! I want to talk"

"Don't worry Sky we are not leaving yet. What you wanted ?" Said Maka.

"W-well ... I-I was thinking about going with you to the pack and ..." I said walking up to them.

"And ? Come on spit it out" Said Maka when I was takeing long time to speek again.

" A-and I think I want to go with you if you won't mind." I said lowering my head a bit.

"Of course you can. Go talk with your family. And take your time we will wait for you." Said Maka comeing closer to me. Even if I will stand as high as I can he would still be taller then me, not that much as John or even Roody but still he was a head taller then me.

"Th-thank you." I said quite happy I was allowed into the pack, plus they had most of the character traits that my parents had.

I walked back to the forested area where most of family members were. I was only missing Khahasin and Kharhir, but I did not bothered about that too much as those family members that I wanted to say goodbye were at the spot.

"So ... I wanted all of you to know that I'm leaving with the pack bu-"

"Brother you just came back! Please stay with us we need you." Inturrapted me Roody.

"It's ok Roody I was about to say I will be comeing here often. Don't worry I'm not leaving you behide, I won't forget how much you did for me aspecialy you two, Mom and Kalash." I said, explaining my decision.

"Me ? For what ?" Said quite surprised Kalash.

"Belive me or not but even if you did not meant it you have teached me a lot." I said to which Kalash rolled his eyes and replied.

"I only show you basics nothink more. I never teached you."

"If you say so" I said giveing him a small smile.

"So as I said I will be comeing back here as often as I will be able to. I can't thank you enought for careing and helping me. I would never thought that I may have so much of a good time with a family of Gigas." I said comeing to everyone to give them last nuzzle before I will go. Of course Kalash did not wanted to do that and he kept he head high above the ground which did not stop me from reaching high enoght to nuzzle his side with a tip of my nose to which he snapped his jaws above me.

"Are you trying to scare me Kalash? You know as well as I do, you wouldn't hurt me. I'm now too old to belive you are monster you try to look like." I said, to which Kalash just growl.

"Be careful Sky !" Said Orchid.

"I will don't worry sis." I said when we nuzzled eachother.

"When you will be back I want to see what you will learn" Said John.

"Yea sure think. I will show you all I got" I said and started to slowly move to the pond.

"We will miss you" Said Darkee.

"I will as well. I promice to visit you soon. Goodbye everyone." I said walking out of the forest hearing how everyone replied to me with goodbye.

I felt good and bad at he same time, even if I knew I'm not leaving them for ever.

"I'm ready Maka." I said when I got closer to the pond where they were waiting.

"Alright we are moveing. But before we do just remeber, me and Miakoda are your Alphas from now on and you will know some rules when we will make it to ouer territory." Said Maka.

"You know few of them but there is a bit more and I will tell you the rest of them but for now help us take those two remaining avas and we will move out." He added after a short while.

"Alright Alpha!" I said helping with avas while both Maka and Miakoda were leading us back to the territory.

We walked for few houers haveing few stops on ouer way back to territory whenever Miakoda needed it. I was worried that it was a bit to early for her to take longer walks with still injured leg but since Maka was there to support her all the time she had someone to lean on.

_'I wonder how other pack members will react to the fact I'm going to stay with them' _I sighed while this thought runned through my mind.

Soon we made it to the territory, and as soon as Maka called out that they are back Everyone walked down hill into the forest we were into to meat them. Oh how surprised their faces were when they saw me since they heard the story Ragnor told them and everyone including Maka thought I will stay with Gigas.

"Welcome back Alphas !" Said Cesar.

"Is that whelp is going to stay here ?" He asked focusing his eyesight on me.

_'A whelp?! I'm an adult! the fact you all are older dose not make me a whelp all of the sudden!' _I thought to myself, and as soon I was about to say that to him I got stopped by Maka responding to his question.

"Thank you for welcomeing us, and yes he stayes here with us. He decided to join the pack so a bit of respect for him, you know the rules don't you ?"

"Yes Alpha I know the rules, did not thought you are going to let him join us." Replied Cesar.

"Better go help him and Ragnor with the meat." Said Maka.

"Will do Maka." Replied Cesar and he walked to Ragnor and help him get the meat to the spot were it should be.

I walked behide them trying to keep up but then I saw in a corner of my left eye parted jaws to which I got chills going down my spine but before I could react they landed next to me on a meat. It was Maka, helping me with a meat. He looked a bit angry but I did not knew why. At first I thought it was cause by me and the fact that he needed to help me with getting this ava to it's place but soon that was proven to me I was wrong.

"Don't worry Sky. He will get used to you." Said Maka to which I looked at him to see that his eye filled with anger now were soft and full of care.

"I-its ok Alpha I understand his reaction." I answered.

"Oh and I have a question. Since I'm in a pack ... well ... what's my rank going to be at the start?" I asked lowering my tail a bit.

"For now you will be a scout. Ragnor will teach you more detailed stuff about it whenever he will have some time to do so." Answered Maka.

"Thank you for being so generous that you give me that rank. My father used to give newcomers lowest rank posible." I said.

"You are getting it wrong Sky. I didn't just gave you a rank. You earned it. Like everyone here." He replied.

"Tanks anyways." I said. I couldn't help it to not see my father in him whenever I looked at him. Only deferenc so far was fact he haven't made me an Omega since my father was doing so with trespassers.

After we putted the meat down Maka spoke up.

"Go take a drink and rest for a while. I will walk you around the teritorry."

"Alright. Thank you Alpha!" I said walking to lower part of meadow where the pond was.

After I drinked what I needed I layed down close to the pond awateing Maka.

_'I wonder how big his teritorry is.'_ I thought to myself while I looked in direction of caves on the upper part of meadow. I saw how both Ramsay and Kaasari were helping Miakoda to get to her cave and they alsaw get inside with her while Maka was walking down towards me which I did not notice at first.

"Ready to go?" asked Maka.

"Yes Alpha! I'm ready." I said standing up.

"Good now lest go I will show you the teritorry." Said Maka, and we began to move.

We walked for a while to the rocky falls.

"Alright you know this place already, but there is a place that is restricted area for all of the pack members excluding me and Miakoda." he said walking up to the spot at the edge of a hill.

I walked closely behide him and even before we made it there I saw a breathtakeing view.

"W-wow. I can see the whole giant river from here and ... is that a gulf ?"I said looking around

"Its nice view indeed and yes that's gulf what you see." Answered Maka.

"So why is this place restricted?!" I asked confused, not realizing I'm standing where I shouldn't.

"Sky just because you still didn't know it's my and Miakoda's throne I won't punish you for being here but you better don't come that close next time" Said Maka.

"What do you mean ?" I asked unsure.

"Here where I stand is throne, and noone beside me or Miakoda can be here. So better keep that in mind as it's one of the rules and brakeing it will result in punishment." Explained Maka.

"S-sorry Alpha." I said imideitly backing away few steps.

"Still a bit too close but you got an idea, and you are following the rules. You will know with time how close can you come." Said Maka. Alright let me show other parts of territory.

We were walking like that for almost half of day and when we made it back to the meadow it was already afternoon.

I walked to the pond to take a drink and while I was doing so Maka came to me and said.

"For now you will sleep in place that Miakoda showed you untill we wont find another place for you."

"It's ok Maka. As long as I will have cover from rain I'm fine with it" I replied.

"Alright. Now you do you, I will go to Mia if you will have any questions you know where to find us" Said Maka and leave.

I decided to lay down in a meadow to enjoy last rays of the sun today and after sun was about to set I moved to my shelter and fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 26 : One Of Us part 2

**Chapter 26 : " One Of Us part 2 "**

It was already few days since I joined the allo pack. During those days I was on a patrol with Ragnor and Cesar and I tryed my best to help them out with searching for food and getting it back to nests but I was still feeling like Cesar looked at me like on an anchor since he kept saying I'm slowing then down. But lately this has changed for better and I was feeling more useful.

I started to go for solo patrols and they were mostly uneventful but this was about to change.

When I was checking the area around the place they call wash I spotted a spino. Fortunately he haven't spot me but he was heading towards ouer territory.

I runned up the hill to make it there before it to warn others about incoming danger.

Luckily I made it before it up the hill and as soon as I made it to meadow I called out for Maka.

"Maka ! I have spotted an spino ... and it looks like it's comeing up here!" I said panting a bit.

"Where exacly?!" asked Maka, tensed.

"I-I moved down to the wash to look around I spotted it there and it moved up the river and then started to walk uphill" I replied looking behide me if it's not already here.

"Alright. How big it was?" asked Maka comeing closer.

"Not sure how big it gets but it was around half the size of the one that attacked me back then near the swamp" I answered.

"Are Cesar and Ragnor back from hunt yet ?" I asked.

"Unfortunetly ... no they are still on hunt. Hopefully they will be back soon, but for now it's only you and me." Answered Maka.

"What's going on?" asked Miakoda comeing up to us.

"Sky had spotted a spino and it looks like its comeing this way." replied Maka.

"Keep others away and safe. It looks to be a young one we might be able to handle it." Added Maka.

"You know I won't let you go alone" said Miakoda.

"First of all who said I'm going anywhere and second I won't be alone." He said looking at me.

That got me tensed, since I never fought that creature and my last encounter with it was almost fatal if i wasn't saved by the pack.

But my thoughts about that creature faded away when I heard Maka saying a bit angry and annoyed at the same time.

"Mia. Go. To. The cave."

"Grrr fine ! But don't do anythink stupid!" replied Miakoda.

" _sigh _alright, Sky, you have to help me defend the pack. " Said Maka looking at me.

"Sure think Alpha! I'm waiting for orders." I replied trying to sound brave even if my legs were shaking.

"Good. We will wait for it here, no need to atract it here, maybe it's not even heading this way." Said Maka.

"Find some place to hide and we will wait for it." He added shortly after.

"Got it." I replied walking to the bushes on a left while Maka went to the right.

We waited for what felt like eternity but it didn't came so we decided that we are safe and it's not comeing here.

"Alright. Looks like we are lucky today" Said Maka.

"I was afraid it will realy come here" I said happy it won't happend.

"It's not like we wouldn't be able to handle it. I just don't like them hanging around my territory." Added Maka.

Just as we managed to calm down a bit we heard stomping behide the hill.

_'eh me and my luck ... '_ I thought as I started to back away.

"Stay your ground Sky!" Ordered Maka when I was backing away with tail low, practicly between my legs.

"Y-you sure want to f-fight it ?" I asked, stuttering.

"I'm sure we have to defend the pack, and hope the others will come back in time since I don't actually know how big it is." Replied Maka to which I swallowed some saliva and tried to not look scared.

We waited for a short while and we saw its spine picking above the hill then it's head and rest of the body, and to that sight Maka sigh in relief to which I looked at him surprised.

_'Why is he now relieved ?!' _I thought to myself as he spoke up.

"We can take it out by ouer own. We just need to make sure that while one is being chased by it other will be trying to get it atention be switched to him and we will continue doing this untill we will exhaust him." Said Maka explaining his plan of action.

"Go first, make it focus it's atention on you and then I will attack it from behide." He added shortly after.

I was stunned. I didn't want to go there and face it so I looked at Maka with eyes filled with fear.

"Come on Sky, you will be fine I'm right behide you. Just remeber to attack it when it will start to run after me." Said Maka reassuring me.

"O-ok Alpha ... I will do my best." I replied trying to gather my strength to do first step.

"Just don't let it get too close to you" Added Maka.

I moved towards it, trying to remind myself of all expiraince I gained on hunts and when I faced a rex.

_'Show him what you got Sky! Show him you are worthly packmember !'_ I said to myself in head, encouraging to fight my fear and show my teeths.

When the spino wasn't expecting me I runned out of the bush I was hideing behide and I slashed its left leg with my claws making it follow me. Soon after I did so Maka came in and he jumped at spino's right side and bit it few times as well and cutting very deep with his claws and then jumping out and running away. That was the time for me to attack it, so I did just that. I runned up to it , bite it's leg and slashed it again and start to run away as soon as that spino tried to get me. Then Maka did the same as I did, but ... the spino was still following me.

_'Oh no ! it realised I'm slower then Alpha !' _I said to myself trying to run faster.

"Alpha help !" I yealed as the spino was gaining on me.

"Just keep going I'm on it!" Replied Maka from behide and he was trying to attack it's left side.

Even after Alpha manage to get few realy painful and deep cuts on it body it wasn't going to stop. I begin to panic as he was getting dangerously close to me.

_'Its time to figure out plan __B' _I said to myself as I was dodging incoming attacks from spino.

_'I could go to the forest and pull of the same trick I did with a rex. Hopefully it will fall for it as well.'_ I thought as I change direction and runned throu the forest.

"What are you doing Sky!" Yealed Maka after me worried that this idea of mine will cost me my life.

I did not even replied as I was trying to now not only avoid spino's claws and jaws but alsaw a trees that seemed to be growing out of nowhere.

_'Shit that could be bad idea__' _I thought as I was haveing hard time figuring out what to do next.

_'There ! Those trees will do the trick' _I thought to myself makeing a tight U-turn behide it, but it looks like the spino figured it out and was ready to strike me and I bearly dodged it missing my left side by few centimetres. I kept on running while I haven't noticed that Alpha used that to his advantage and somehow topped a spino over and was standing with one leg on it's forearms and other on it's body biteing it's neck.

I imideitly stoped and came back to him when I saw it on a ground and as I made it there I tried to help by trying to fit my jaws there as well to bit it's neck, but the beast wasn't about to give up and it tried to bite me.

"if you want to help keep it's jaws shut." Ordered Maka.

"H-how ?!" I asked surprised.

"Just close your jaws over his and don't let go." explained Maka biteing deeper into the neck of a spino.

I waited for a moment when spino would have it's jaws just to keep them like that.

After a while of struggling it finaly was out of breath thanks to Maka cutting it's only way of breathing.

"You can let it go Sky." Said Maka parting his jaws and leting the neck go.

"Well done Alpha-"

"But don't do that again. You could get yourself wounded or even killed!" Said Maka clearly angry to which my smile and tail wagging of happiness turned into me makeing myself be as low as posible.

"I-I'm sorry Maka." I Said out of fear.

"Don't be sorry. It would be you that could get killed out of your stupidity. What happend , happend and you can't change it. Just try not to risk as much." Replied Maka more calmly.

"I was just trying to play a trick on it as I did on a rex and jump on it's side while it would be trying to get me but i think it just figured it out." I said, explaining what I had in mind.

"Still you did not thought of possibility of that failing. The fact it worked once dose not mean it will always work." Replied Maka.

"S-sorry Alpha ... " I said, still low to the ground.

" _sigh_ come on, stand up and go get others here to eat we will drag the body leater on." Said Maka.

Leater on after Ragnor and Cesar came back from hunt they only bringed two avas, but it still be enought to make pack full for few days.

The next day Ragnor came to my shelter, while I was resting, which surprised me abit since noone else was comeing to me there beside that one time when Miakoda did so.

"Sky, Alpha wants me and Cesar to take you with us for patrol around the teritorry." said Ragnor when he stoped outside my small hole between rocks.

"Oh ... Alright let me just go and drink alittle and i will be ready." I replied getting out of the shelter.

"Ok, do so. We will be waiting for you at the edge of forest." Said Ragnor and he moved away while I walked to the pond at lower part of meadow.

We soon moved out in direction of that giant river. We walked along the side of it and after a while, we spotted somethink blackish running into the bushes.

"You guys saw that ?" I wispered.

"Yea we did" replied Cesar.

"What could it be ?" I asked.

"I don't know. Looked more like carnivore then herbivore. Stay frosty." Said Ragnor.

"Should we aproche it ? It looked to be smaller then us." I asked.

"Maybe we can. We will go from three sides." Ragron started whispering the plan of action, but just as he did so we heard movement in bushes and a silient voices saying.

"Come back here and stay still or else they might notice us."

"What if they are form ouer pack"

"Shh be quite"

We looked at eachother and when I wanted to look in the direction of the voices Ragnor stoped me.

"If you will look there they will know we heard them. Let's act like we haven't heard them and casually move towards that spot and then we are going to see who are they." Said Ragnor to which me and Cesar nodded.

We moved towards them and when we got close Ragnor spotted then in a corner of his vision and he said.

"Those are allos!" then he came to stop and turned his head towards them.

"Come on out we are not going to harm you." He spoke up to them and soon after an adult male and female came out and behide them two younger males.

"What are You doing here ?" asked Ragnor.

"We are lost. Ouer pack got attacked and we think we are last one who made it out" Said adult male that looked to be the oldest of the group.

"Can we come with you ?" said one of the younger males.

"Hash Trikk!" said female.

Trikk looked to be the youngest of the group. He had black body with brown pattern and white underbelly. he alsaw had blue stripes on the back from tip of his head to the very end of the tail.

And the female that hashed young male is looking practicly like me, black back and blue crest, the only difference is her underbelly, its grey-ish and alsaw she didn't have the blue stripes on her tail like I do.

"Maybe they have meat and they can share" said second young male.

He is an adult but a bit younger then me. He has dark green skin colour, and his crest have a slight red tint to it. When he turned his head to his sister on his right I saw that his left eye has some scratch marks over it.

"Zeke shut it!" said older male.

He looks to be older then that female. He is mainly dark grey-black with white-ish stripes and white crest. When he got closer I saw that he alsaw had some bite marks on his tail.

"And who are you two, since you already said names of your younger companions." Said Cesar.

"I'm Anadormi and this is Taiinu." Spoke oldest male.

"Alright. Sky" Said Ragnor.

"Yes ? What is it ?" I answered.

"Go back and inform Alphas about ouer trespassers and the situation while we will stay with them." Said Ragnor.

"Alright, on it." I said and I runned back to the teritorry.

As soon as I made it I almost stormed into Alphas cave.

"Alpha ... We have found ... trespassers ... four adults allos ... three males and ... one female ... they ask for shelter ... Ragnor and Cesar are with them." I said as I nearly collapsed to the ground.

"Alright Sky, where are they?" asked Maka.

"The giant river somewhere before the spot where we found avas back then." I answered as my legs were shakeing and I bearly stood up.

"Alright I will take it from here. Go take some rest you earned it." Said Maka moveing past me and out of the cave.

I only manage to turn around and go outside the cave and I collapsed on the grass.

"Ahh much better." I said to myself as I was starting to relax and rest abit.

"Sky why are you laying outside ? You could just lay where you were standing." Said Miakoda.

"W-well it's because it's not my cave, a-and I shouldn't be inside for another reasons then following orders or to, just like as I did before, to inform you about somethink." I answered.

"So what? Do I realy need to give you an order to stay in the cave for you to do so ?" Asked Miakoda giggling.

"W-well ... basicly yes. B-but I'm already laying here outside." I said.

"So ... you will now disobey my order huh ?" she asked still giggling.

"N-no ... what's your order Alpha ?" I asked.

"To come in and get comftable" she answered.

"B-but ... fine." I said picking myself up and walking in but as soon as I did I layed by the entrance.

" _sigh _at least there is progress heh" said Miakoda snorting with laught to which I lowered my head and looked at the flor.

After a while of resting Maka came back with Ragnor and Cesar, and after them those four allos. I walked outside the den and walked towards my shelter but I got stopped by Cesar.

"Wait up Sky. Alphas will have a little talk and it will involve you." he said.

After Alphas finished talking, Maka came out and said.

"Alright, me and Miakoda decided that since we don't have additional caves around, Ragnor, Ramsay and they offspring will move and share cave with Cesar and Kaasari while you Sky and ouer newcomers will sleep in Ragnor's cave for now. Depending of what will happend later on will decide if this is going to stay like that or not."

I got quite surprised at that, I will have an actual cave to sleep in, not some space in rocks that's only a bit bigger then I am.

Later that day Ragnor and his mate were moveing to Cesar's den and they cave were empty, and when I passed it as Ragnor was leaving he said to me.

"Make yourself at home" then he went towards his mate.

"Thanks Ragnor." I responded and walked in.

I went to eat before going to the den as it was soon going to be sunset I met those allos. They were eating like if they haven't seen meat in days.

"Slow down guys You can eat how much you want." I said as I joined them

When I finish eating the group of newcomers haven't done so yet so I decided to wait for them and guide them to the cave they will stay in.

After they were done eating I stood up and said.

"Come, follow me I will show you where you will sleep tonight."

"Thank you ... hmm ... what was your name again ?" said Anadormi.

"I'm Skylen Xander but you can call me Sky in short." I replied.

"Alright, thanks for helping Sky." he said.

"Not a problem" I replied as i led them to the cave.

When we made it to the cave the younger Trikk and Zeke were almost jumping out of happiness since they probobly haven't sleep in that comftable den for at least a while.

"Ok pick your spots and I will lay somewhere close by" I said makeing myself comftable near the entrance while they settled down on some moss that was laying down there.

I was about to go to sleep when I heard male voice.

"Why don't you sleep near us ? It's your den after all." said Anadormi.

"Well it's not mine den you and me got a premision to stay in it since there is no more caves around." I answered.

"Oh ... But that doesn't mean you can't sleep on a moss with us." continued Anadormi.

"Alright, if there is a place for me I will lay beside you." I said standing up.

Soon after all five of us were sleeping on the nest of moss.


	27. Chapter 27 : Pack Life

**Chapter 27 : " Pack Life "**

The next day as I woke up I noticed I was the first one to do so ... well at least in the den since I already could hear Cesar and Ragnor talking, probobly preparing for patrol and perhaps the hunt.

I slowly stood up trying my best not to wake up others, and while doing so I saw how well they took care about each other. Anadormi and Taiinu on the outside and they younger brothers Zeke and Trikk inside.

As I was looking at them my atention got shifted back to Ragnor and Cesar conversing.

I walked outside the den and close my distance between me and conversing males and I asked.

"Good morning guys. Are you going on a patrol or a hunt as well?"

"Oh good morning Sky. For now we are only going on patrol but yes I think we will go on a hunt leater on." responded Ragnor.

"Could I join you at the hunt ?" I asked.

"Think so, we don't know if we will even go on one." said Cesar.

"Sure, call me if you will need me." I said, walking down to the lower part of meadow to take a drink shortly after.

It was almost cloudeless Sky and there was bearly any wind. Perfect time for a hunt.

I decided to stay at the lower meadow and take a shelter under a nearby tree.

When I was relaxing time was passing by quite fast and not long after the newcomers came out of the cave to take a drink as well.

"Morning guys, how did you slept?" I asked as soon as they came down to drink.

"Very well, thank you for asking" said Taiinu.

"It is nothink. If not Alphas you would probobly sleep outside without any shelter from rain." I replied.

"That's so nice of them." is a Anadorm.

"See !? They are cool I told You!" said Trikk.

"They might not want us around so better keep your happiness on a leash" said Anadormi to his younger brother hushing him up.

"But I want to stay" stated Trikk.

"Me too ! we were traveling for so long" said Zeke.

"Hush it" said Anadormi.

"I don't want to admit it but ... they are right. Who knows for how long we will walk again untill we will find another pack. And what if they won't be as friendly as they are?!" said Taiinu.

"Quit the topic now!" demanded older male.

"Ummm I don't want to inturapt but Alpha Maka might want you to stay. You might prove realy useful for the pack." I said.

"What do you mean?" said Trikk.

"I mean that not so long ago I was just a trespasses on they territory and now I'm a packmember." I explained.

"See ?! See ?! We are going to stay." said Trikk looking at his older brother.

"If Alpha will want you here you will be tested and that will determ wheather or not you will stay." I explained further more.

"That make sense. Have he speeked with You about it ?" Asked Anadormi.

"Well not exacly but he said that the fact of me and you sleeping in that cave it might not be permanent and the next days will determ it. So I guess he ment that he will be observing you and depending on his thoughts you may be tested and then you just do your best." I said, basing my opinion on my own expiraince of first days within territory borders.

They soon finished drinking water from pond and I stood up and followed them back up saying.

"I will go to check one part of the territory, you better stay in a cave or in the close area of meadow." I said.

"Sure think Sky, we will in cave" answered Anadormi.

"Splendidly. I will have few questions about you when I will be back." I replied slowly leaving.

I went for almost an houer long patrol to check absolutely everythink and beside old tracks of spino there was nothink there, so I walked back to territory, relived, that that spino was alone.

_'I wonder if Maka will want to test then out.' _I said to myself walking uphill to the meadow area and then to Alphas' cave to report that there was nothink at the wash.

"May I come in Alphas?" I asked picking my head inside.

"Come in Sky. Maka is gone for a moment but he will be back" replied Miakoda from inside.

"I have came to report that wash and area around it is clear, No sign of any presents." I said slightly comeing in.

"Alright that's good, you may go." said Miakoda.

"I have a question to Maka that I wanted to ask personally. I will wait for him outside if you don't mind."I replied and started to back away from a cave.

I waited for a bit wondering how I should form a question and as I was thinking about it Maka came back, which I haven't noticed.

"Sky, what are you doing here ?" he asked which made me come back from my thoughts to reality.

"Oh you are back Alpha. I wanted to ask you a question." I said standing up awaiting his premision to continue.

"Oh come on speek up you don't have to wait with questions in moments like this." Said Maka when I was not speaking up.

"Alright ... ummm ... I wanted to ask you about those newcomers. Will you be testing them out as well ?" I asked.

"Maybe I will maybe I will not. Is it all ?" Asked Maka.

"I think so, yes" I said makeing myself ready to leave back the cave.

"Alright then Sky. Dissmised." said Maka to which I walked back to the cave.

Soon after I entered the cave and sat down on a moss next to Anadormi and asked him.

"So ... ummm ... what happend to your pack ?"

"Well ... one night,we got attacked by dillos when most of the pack members were on a hunt, away from ouer sleeping grounds. We got separated form ouer family and we don't know what happend to them there was too many of those dame dillos." he answered, while anger crept it's way on his face.

"Well I have a similar backstory. My pack got attacked by rexes. Only I survived." i said.

"Anyways did those dillos got you and your brother Zeke those scars ?" I added after a moment of silience.

"Yes ... we were ambushed but we manage to slip away, I even killed one or two." answered Anadormi.

"Do you know where the teritory of your pack was ? Maybe they came back there." I said trying to cheer him up abit.

"We did never had a territory we moved from place to place seeking ouer safety." he answered.

"Well ... Hopefully Alpha will want you to be in his pack. Can't be sure what Alpha will see in you but for me you look quite expiranced." I spoke up after a short silience.

"Maybe try to volunteer to help with hunts and stuff so Alpha will see you being useful." I added shortly after.

Anadormi stayed silient for quite long, probobly thinking about possible options and he finaly spoke up.

"I will try to help with hunts but I need to be sure that my sister and brothers won't get hurt during my absence. I hope I can trust you with this." he said looking right into my eyes looking for a slightest sign of me lieing.

"They won't be harm by any of the pack members since Alpha wouldn't allow it as long as they won't do anythink stupid or harmful." I answered to which Anadormi moved his head back filtering it slightly to the left while doing so.

"Alright, I will tell them that and you will keep them safe when I will be helping pack out." he said reassured that everythink he has left from his family will be safe.

"If you want, I will go and ask Ragnor if he and Cesar will go on a hunt today and if yes I will tell them that you want to help them out with a hunt." I said offering help.

"Yea sure, it will be a lot easier if you will ask about it since I'm not a packmember" He replied.

I walked outside the cave looking after Ragnor or Cesar but I couldn't find them, but when I was about to enter their cave I heard some noises comeing from Alpha cave. I came closer to it and I spotted everyone beside two young juvies inside the cave and as soon as I put a feet inside of it I got noticed by Miakoda who spoke up.

"Did somethink happend, Sky ?"

"No nothink, I was just looking for Ragnor since I have a question for him." I answered.

"Is it realy important? Since we have few thinks to disgust before he and Cesar will go on a hunt." Said Maka.

"Well ... I'm here exacly for that I have a question about a hunt." I answered.

"Yea you will be able to go with us for a hunt." replied Ragnor.

"Actualy, I came to ask if Anadormi will be able to do so. He wanted to help a pack out." I said.

As soon as I said those words every one went silient, untill Maka spoke up brakeing it.

"You know the rules, Sky. First they need to earn my trust. I don't doubt they want to help but I wants to see what they can."

"I know Alpha, and I hope you will want to test them out soon." I replied.

"Maybe I will find some time tommorow to take them and see what they can do, but for now, keep an eye on them." added Maka.

"Alright I will" i replied walking back to the cave, letting them continue their discussion.

As soon as I entered the cave Anadormi spoke up.

"And ?"

"For now no, but maybe if Alpha will find time tommorow he will see what you can." I replied.

"Oh. Well at least you acheaved somethink." he said.

"I can bet Maka would test you out anyways.Its not like I made him do it." I replied.

As we stayed in the cave since the sun was at it's highest spot and it was realy hot outside, we shared expirance of ouer past between eachother to make time go by faster.

After hours of talking we finaly decided it was time to take a drink, eat and take a nap since there was nothink to do around anyways.

I was hopeing that enjoy the stay in this pack since it would be nice to have someone around to talk to.

We fell asleep realy fast thanks to comfortable moss we sleeped on and the fact we were full.


	28. chapter 28 : the training

**Chapter 28 : " The Training "**

Author note : Oh geee ... Well I realy did kept you waiting for long have I? ... dame 6 weeks ... almost 2 months ... I'm sorry you all had to wait so long for new chapter, I run into some personal problems in family and work but it's all getting better now and I hope you won't need to wait so long for next chapter but I can't promice that. So once again sorry for being away for such long time and I hope you will enjoy this chapter, I'm working on rewriteing older chapters to fix grammar and all the mistakes I did. anywas enjoy !

Before sun even rise I woke up to some movement I heard outside the cave. I slowly picked my head up and tryed to make out what was makeing the noise but all I could see was black shape that looked to be an allosaur

"w-who there ?" I asked.

"Oh sorry did I woke you up Sky ?" said male voice.

"Well yes I heard a noise and then saw you Alpha" I replied as I recognised his voice.

"did not ment to do that. was just makeing sure everyone is fine" he said as he was about to leave.

"Thanks for careing Maka" I replied before looking around at my sleeping companions and makeing sure I haven't woke them up then I sighed in relive and layed my head on a ground as I watched the cave entrance.

it's soon became to be morning as a sun started to show on a night sky and area outside became more visible. As I was laying inside the den I heard a silient and lazy yawn. It was Zeke and Trikk.

"Morning" I said with happy chirps "how have you slept ?

"realy nice, thanks " they both replied as they tried to walked out from between Anadormi's and Taiinu.

"Just don't go out of the den untill your older siblings won't wake up alright ?" I asked them as I kept playing down, watching how they play with eachother.

Some time has passed and both Trikk and Zeke were laying on a ground giggleing and panting a bit.

"Hehe I see you already are tired, at least a bit" I said, smileing, seeing the happiness in their eyes.

"Well they were always full of energy but they were unable to let it lose before we met you and your pack" said Anadormi.

"Oh, morning Anadormi, how have you slept ?" I asked as I looked at him stretching his legs.

"preaty well, that is for asking" he replied.

Soon after, Taiinu woke up as well and we all walked out of a cave to take a drink.

"So today your alpha might test me right ?" asked Anadormi.

"Yes, quite possibly, if he won't be busy today then he will" I answered seeing Anadormi's enthusiasm, which made me happy.

we chatted a bit about what can he do and other stuff that could be helpful for him.

Some time later as we were chilling in meadow while Trikk and Zeke were playing around , Maka came to us and spoke up.

"Anadormi . come with me" after Maka said that Anadormi looked and me I nodded and smiled to show it's nothink to worry about . Anadormi then looked back at Maka and stood up saying .

"Yes . what is it Maka" he said and stood before Maka.

"Come with me" said Maka and moved towards rocky falls . I smiled cause I knew it's a time of test .

I then looked at Taiinu and smiled " he will be fine . Alpha will test him out ... how about you will take your younger brothers and we will go to the den and wait there for him ? " I said still smileing.

"Well ... sure I will just get them and we can go" she said and stood up walking towards playing Trikk and Zeke.

"Zeke , Trikk come here !" she called them and they soon after came running to her .

"what is it sister ?" asked Zeke.

"Yea we were just playing" added Trikk.

"Yes I know but you can play in den" she said and looked towards the den we sleep in.

"come on, let's go then" I said and smiled reasureing them everythink will be fine.

I walked in first waiting by the entrance letting Taiinu and her brothers enter the den. She layed down in a nest while Zeke and Trikk played a game of tag around it. I smiled and layed by the entrance letting them have some space.

"why don't you join us Sky?" asked Taiinu.

"Huh ? oh ... no it's ok I can stay here. Makeing sure noone will disturb us." I replied and looked away.

"yeah I know my brother wanted you to keep us safe, but you can do it as well being in nest, no need to lay on cold rock" she replied and smiled.

"well ... if you say so" I replied and stood up walking towards nest to lay down in it.

Some time have past and I didn't even noticed when I fall asleep. I woke up to the sound of someone entering the den. I imideitly raised my head and as my eyes adjusted I saw it was Anadormi, he was really tired. I stood up and walked aside to give him a spot next to his sister.

"Hi Anadormi. How the test went ?" I asked quite excited to know what role in a pack he will have.

"Hi Sky. It went quite well at least I think ... alpha said I'm skilled fighter, and he can make me a warrior" he said as he entered a nest and layed next to his sleeping sister and brothers.

"wow that's amazing! I told you, it will be like a walk on a beach for you hehe" I said wagging my tail slightly.

"thank you Sky. now if you don't mind I will rest abit" he replied.

"of course, sleep well" I said and turned around but as I was about to leave the den he spoke up again.

"where you going Sky?"

"I'm just going to leave you alone for a moment so you can rest" I replied

"stop fooling around and rest with us. its as much your den as ours." Anadormi said.

"ok * sigh * thank you for that" I said comeing back and laying beside them.

"I should be the one thanking you for keeping my family safe." replies Anadormi.

I just smiled and layed my head in the nest falling asleep

The next day before sun even rised I woke up to a noise in the den. I look to the side and saw that everyone was in a nest so I looked towards the entrance and saw that someone was there.

"come out Sky I need to talk to you"

I would recognise that voice everywhere. it was Maka.

"of course Alpha I'm comeing" I said and stood up walking towards the entrance.

"listen Sky. Me, Ragnor and Cesar will be on a hunt today and because of our absence I have a task for you . As soon as Anadormi will wake up and prepare for a day, show him around the territory. Can I trust you in that?" said Maka.

"of course you can trust me Alpha. I will do that." I replied.

"great, now go back to the den and sleep a bit more. I'm going to prepare for a hunt" said Maka walking outside the den.

"Thanks and good luck on a hunt Alpha." I replied.

I went back to the den but I couldn't fell asleep. I was thinking what I have to show to Anadormi and what to do overall.

Next one or two hours passed by and finaly Anadormi and Taiinu woke up looking at their younger brothers that were still sleeping.

"Morning Sky." Anadormi whispered which was followed by Taiinu saying the same.

"Morning, how did you two slept ?" I asked and smiled.

"Really good thank you" replied Taiinu.

"that's nice to hear ... by the way if you will get ready for the day Anadormin I will show you around the territory" I said.

"Huh ? yesterday Alpha said he will do that" said Anadormy confused.

"well he came here today at early morning and asked me to do so as somethink happend that he needs to take care of" I replied.

"oh ... well I will be soon ready just gonna have to drink" Anadormi replied.

"take your time. We have whole day" I replied.

After some preparations we were ready and we walked first to area I know most as I was looking around it quite often. the area of Wash.

"So yea ..." I spoke up as we got to the Wash. "This place is called the Wash. it's often quiet out here but it also is known for most big predators as 'safe' water source."

"oh alright. it's actualy quite peaceful" Anadormi replied.

"yea ... for now ... let's maybe more to our next part of the territory" I stated and we continued to walk.

after hours of walking around and showing Anadormi around we finaly made it back and sun was just few hours before setting. as soon as we walked up to higher parts of meadow Miakoda spotted us and came out of her den to welcome up or at least we thought so.

"Sky, Ana I need you two to do me a favour. Maka, Ragnor and Cesar still haven't came back. They went to northern hunting grounds and they should be back by now. Could you go and check if you can find them? But of you won't find the just come back before sunset." she asked and it was easily hearable that she was worried.

"of course Alpha we are onnput way." I replied.

"thank you Sky. Stay safe." said Miakoda while Ana looked at me and then k looked back at him and spoke up myself.

"come one let's go Ana" he nodded and we begain to almost run towards northern hunting spot.


	29. UPDATE

UPDATE!

I'm so sorry it's taking Sooo long for me to get another chapter going life wasn't easy for me as of late but I will do my best to get the next chapter up before end of May ... I hope so at least. I have a part of a chapter planned out but I don't want to make it too boring at the same time cause I have noticed that at least in my case I enjoy first 10-15 chapters more then tho as newest ones and I think it's cause of lack of action even tho I have a HUGE event planned for future in about 2 or maybe 3 chapters who knows. I hope you still enjoy my story and have a greate day ya all


End file.
